Another Monster
by Heroph
Summary: I am he, as you are he, as you are me...


Беги!

Мелвилл вел их от самого «Хард Рок Кафе» на Олд Парк Лэйн. Вернее сказать, Мелвилл вел его. Девчонка ему была не нужна – та сама не знала, во что ввязалась… Ну, если уж говорить по справедливости, то была не совсем девчонка. Скорее, молодая женщина. И лицо у нее было удивительное. Оно…как бы это выразиться… было серьезное, даже строгое, но в то же время и страстное, и пылающее. И глаза острые, пронзительные. Мелвилл робел таких женщин, хотя и очаровывался ими ужасно. Тем не менее, все женщины – размышлял Мелвилл – одинаковы. Стоит одному единственному чернобровому хлыщу сверкнуть огненным глазом – и конец!  
>Зеленый Лэндкрузер свернул к Риджентс Парку и, сбавив скорость, теперь медленно ехал по дороге. Тот, за кем охотился Мел, выглянул из окна и с непонятной пока целью изучал живую изгородь. На углу машина остановилась. Мелвилл тоже остановил мопед и огляделся. На улице ни души, и ни в одном из окон фешенебельных домов напротив парка света не было. Двое вышли из автомобиля, квакнула сигнализация.<br>«У-у-у, как все запущено-то…» - выдохнул Мелвилл.  
>Он соскользнул с мопеда и, пригибаясь, пробежал вперед по тротуару вдоль припаркованных машин. «Сейчас начнется!»<br>Девушка подошла к своему… даже не знаешь, как его обозвать… Словом, к спутнику своему подошла девушка. «Спутник» привлек ее к себе и стал покрывать страстными (тьфу ты, черт!) поцелуями. Мелвилл, согнувшись за колесом, следил сквозь окно автомобиля. Каждый резкий жест, производимый вампиром, заставлял Мела вздрагивать. Он был готов выхватить мачете и броситься, но знал, что, не угадав верного момента, вампира убить не сможет. Его так учили: только врасплох, в распоряжении только одно мгновение и только один удар. В противном случае – крышка… Мускулы Мелвилла были предельно напряжены, и он физически ощущал темные вибрации, исходившие от твари. «Ну, давай! Либо туда, либо сюда…»  
>Тот слегка отстранился от девушки, продолжая удерживать за талию, и Мелвилл услышал тихое:<br>- Ну что, дерзнем?  
>- А не поймают? – ответила она и беззвучно хохотнула.<br>«Поймают, еще как поймают!» - мысленно отозвался Мел из-за колеса.  
>Продолжая обнимать друг друга и тихо посмеиваясь, двое прошли по улице, вдоль юго-восточной части парка, называемой «Английскими садами». Потом они свернули налево в узкий и темный лабиринт, по обеим сторонам которого тянулись плотные стены стриженых кустов. Вампир все время присматривался к зеленой стене парка. Мелвилл стоял на углу и наблюдал. Вдруг тот остановился, попятился и игриво потянул девушку назад. Мелвилл припомнил: там находится один из боковых входов в парк, воротца невысокие, чуть выше человеческого роста, место удобное. Вампир что-то сказал девушке, та кивнула. Потом он отошел. Потом разбежался и прыгнул на решетку. Через несколько секунд он был уже с другой стороны . Еще через мгновение Мелвилл увидел в профиль девичью попу – девчонка тоже перелезала через ворота.<br>«Послушайте, она совсем что ли с ума сошла?» - подумал Мелвилл, а затем как-то само собою присовокупилось: «Задница красивая…Тьфу ты, черт!»  
>Выждав секунд пятнадцать, Мел бесшумно пронесся по зеленому тоннелю и подбежал к воротам. Осторожно выглянул – двое торопливым шагом, оглядываясь, уходили по аллее куда-то вглубь парка. «Черт! Не прохлопать бы!»<br>Мелвилл перевалился через ворота и припустил вдогонку, держась в тени каштанов. Двое все шли, шли, не останавливаясь, вампир все дальше увлекал за собой девушку в самую глушь, к заводям Лодочного озера, где кроме гусей и водяных куриц их вряд ли кто заметит.  
>«По лезвию хожу… по самому лезвию…» - думал Мелвилл. Он не за себя боялся, даже не за то, что может провалить охоту. Он очень не любил рисковать на охоте чужой жизнью. Но он был один, без напарника (напарника у него, собственно говоря, не было), и девушка ему была нужна, чтобы выбрать тот самый единственный момент, когда кровосос на несколько секунд потеряет контроль над собой и над ситуацией. Тогда-то и нужно бить…<br>_Взглядам, лобзаниям,  
>Нежным касаниям<br>Дева поддавалася…_  
>Около моста двое перемахнули через еще одно чугунное ограждение (точнее, перемахнул-то он, а девушка издала мышиный писк, была перекинута через плечо и переправлена таким способом на другую сторону). Вслед за тем они спустились к ивам, росшим у самой воды.<br>_Но оставалася  
>Цель любви последняя,<br>Та, что всех заветнее,  
>Сладость!<em>  
>Мел неслышно подкрался, прикидывая, сможет ли спрыгнуть вниз прямо с моста. Мешала густая завеса ивовых ветвей. То есть, в данный момент завеса эта делала положение Мелвилла выигрышным: двое не могли его видеть. Но вот как бы не запутаться в решающий момент, и как бы в лицо веткой не хлестнуло…<br>Странно бывает тайком наблюдать за теми, кто воображает, будто укрылся от всего мира. Особенно если это влюбленная парочка…ну, в данном случае дело обстояло немного иначе, хотя вампир с большим мастерством играл свою роль. «Впрочем, как говорят знающие люди,» – подумал Мел – «эти твари во время охоты испытывают как раз-таки околосексуальное удовольствие…»  
><em>Если миг оттянется,<br>Цель не достанется, -  
>Все иные радости<br>Пламенной младости  
>В тягость…<em>  
>Она сидела на кривом стволе и обнимала шею вампира. Тот в перерывах между «взглядами», «лобзаниями» и «нежными касаниями» хриплым полушепотом читал ей стихи с откровенным любовным намеком.<br>« И какая она у тебя уже по счету, подлец?» - зло ухмыльнулся Мелвилл сквозь забор.  
><em>Полный желания,<br>Слышу рыдания:  
>Слез ручьи жестокие<br>Льются на щеки ей –  
>Стыдно деве снять покров,<br>Скрывший лучший из даров  
>Счастья!<br>Слезы я, волнуемый,  
>Пью поцелуями –<br>Не зальют соленые  
>Пламя влюбленное<br>Страсти!._.  
>«О, черт! Пьет он поцелуями… Процесс пошел… Горло… к горлу спустился!» - мысленно возопил Мелвилл.<br>Серебряный кол. Мачете. Мелвилл легким движением вскочил на ограждение у края моста.  
>«Ну все, ребята, банкет окончен!»<br>Мелвилл спрыгнул вниз.  
>В ту секунду, пока охотник летел вниз с моста на землю, девушка подняла глаза и встретилась с ним взглядом. Не раздумывая, она схватила вампира за плечи, оттолкнула от себя и коротко вскрикнула:<br>- Боже!  
>- А-а?<br>Расстояние практически нулевое. Удар по руке – мачете ушел вниз, не достигнув цели. Мел прижал вампира к стволу и ударил ногой пониже пояса. В ту же секунду ответный удар. По лицу. Тыльной стороной кисти. В ситуации, когда вампир ни размахнуться, ни вообще рукой двинуть вроде бы не мог. Мелвилл покачнулся.  
>- Ты, парень, очумел что ли совсем? – вскричал вампир.<br>Мелвилл вцепился в него намертво, так что оба в конце концов свалились в грязь у самой кромки воды. Мелвилл думал только о девушке… Если он не справится…  
>После довольно долгой борьбы вампир все же вывернулся из захвата и опять ударил Мелвилла по лицу, в этот раз а наотмашь. Потом он перевернул охотника на живот и налег всем телом, придавив к земле. Как Мел ни отбивался, вампир просунул правую руку ему под горло и резко согнул в локте, совершенно прекратив поступление воздуха в легкие. Мел стал задыхаться.<br>- Мальчик… тебе известно… что такое странгуляционная… асфиксия? – послышался у Мелвилла над самым ухом голос, прерывающийся от напряжения, но с четким, хорошо поставленным произношением. В то же время Мелвиллова обоняния достиг запах дорогих духов и алкоголя. – Чего молчишь, троечник? Не знаешь? – рычал вампир. - Хочешь, чтобы я тебе объяснил? _Fils de pute_…- и тут же к девушке: - Отойди, я тебя умоляю!  
>- Бе…ги… - Мелвилл хрипел, вырываясь из последних сил.<br>- Что?  
>- Беги…д…дура! – с кашлем выдавил Мел.<br>- Черт! – та прижала ладонь к губам. – Он больной… Или наркоман…  
>- Мать т-твою… - прошипел вампир и громко клацнул зубами. – Чего «беги»? Куда бежать? Тебя самого, придурок, откуда вообще принесло? Кто такой? – взревел он, совершенно выходя из себя. – Отвечай или я тебя убью к дьяволу!<br>- А если скажу… что охотник… не убьешь, что ли? - сквозь зубы прорычал Мел, преисполняясь и вовсе безрассудной смелости. Положения более отчаянного придумать было невозможно.  
>Однако, как только он это сказал, наступила пауза чуть ни на полминуты. Мелу был слышен только собственный хрип, тяжелое дыхание вампира и робкое кряканье потревоженных птиц на острове посреди озера. Потом тот немного разжал руки.<br>- Приплыли…- сказал, наконец, он. – На вампиров что ли? – тон его голоса заметно изменился.  
>- А ты угадай, - зло отвечал ему Мелвилл.<br>- А сколько годков, охотник? Водительские права давно получил?  
>- Чего, очень интересно?<br>- Хотел прикинуть, какой срок тебе могут в перспективе впаять, если я сейчас попрошу супругу вызвать полицию. Ты каким вообще способом вампиров определяешь?  
>- Есть способы, - буркнул Мелвилл, стараясь не выдавать растерянности. Между тем надо признаться, он был растерян до самой крайности. Особенно поразило его слово «супруга».<br>- И я, выходит, вампир?  
>- Да.<br>- Тогда вопрос следующий: что вампиры обычно делают с охотниками?  
>Мел молчал, стиснув зубы.<br>- Чего опять молчишь-то? Ты уверен, что хочешь, чтобы я действительно оказался вампиром?  
>Молчание.<br>- Я сам с собой разговариваю? – Мелвилла грубо тряхнули. – Отвечай, ты хочешь, чтобы я был вампиром? Для тебя могу сделать исключение, только попроси.  
>- Нет.<br>- Тогда конфликт исчерпан, - коротко ответил тот. - Однако принимая во внимание тот факт, что меня подобным образом еще никогда не унижали при женщине… - он больно схватил Мелвилла за волосы и, приподняв его голову, чтобы заглянуть в лицо, быстро закончил:- …Если еще раз мне попадешься, я тебя уволоку в рощу и устрою дефлорацию… сиречь вот этот кол загоню тебе в задницу. _Vous me comprenez? _  
>Мел кивнул.<br>- За сколько секунд стометровку бегаешь?  
>- За 13.<br>- Надо быстрее. Особенно, когда драпаешь от меня.  
>Хватка постепенно ослабилась, и Мелвилла медленно выпустили.<br>- Пош-шел, быстро! – рявкнул тот, которого теперь уже было непонятно кем считать и как называть.  
>Мелвилл вскочил с земли и во весь дух рванул прочь вдоль берега озера.<br>«Черт! Черт! Черт!» - навязчиво повторялось у него в мозгу. Неожиданно он услышал его у себя за спиной. Вернее, не услышал, а ощутил едва заметную вибрацию по земле. Мелвилл в ужасе обернулся. Тот был рядом. Он улыбнулся жуткой сатанинской, как показалось, улыбкой, глаза и оскаленные зубы блестели. Через мгновение вампир прыгнул и врезал Мелвиллу по заду, так что охотник потерял равновесие и свалился в траву. Вскочил, развернулся, встал в стойку, готовый защищаться до конца. Тот стоял в нескольких метрах и смотрел на него серьезно.  
>- Браво… отличная аэродинамика, - негромко сказал он. – О'кей, теперь мы квиты. Катись к черту…<br>Мел, сильно хромая, побежал прочь через луг. Вслед ему донесся оглушительный свист. «Беги, Форест! Беги!» - проорал вампир или кто бы он там ни был. Мелвилл не выдержал, опять развернулся в сторону того и, не останавливаясь, показал ему два пальца. Тот отмахнулся и отправился в противоположную сторону, тоже хромая.

…_Все многообразие жизни нашей планеты записано в генетическом коде с помощью четырех химических знаков: А, Т, Г и Ц. Азотистые основания аденин, тимин, гуанин и цитозин, образуя связи в определенном порядке, фиксируют наследственную информацию внутри сложной полимерной молекулы ДНК. Исследователи научились прочитывать эту информацию. Следующим этапом должно стать искусственное кодирование наследственности у синтетических живых существ…_

…_Здравствуйте. Я доктор Алан Нортон. Отсюда, из Кавендишской лаборатории Кембриджского университета, мир впервые узнал о главном секрете жизни: о том, как она воспроизводит себя самое. Мне удивительно сознавать, что более полвека спустя мы помогаем человечеству сделать следующий шаг в познании природы. Мы учимся созидать новую жизнь…_

Пролог

…_Испытывать любовь к самому себе невозможно. Забота о своих интересах не является любовью по сути. Эгоизм – это лишь инстинкт самосохранения, а эгоист всегда остается совершенно холоден к самому себе. Я могу полюбить только того, кто вне меня, а любовь заставляет меня по-иному переживать бытие, существующее за пределами того, что является мною. Только другого могу я обнять, возложить на него руки, осенить его, осязая его тело, а в нем душу. Только к устам другого могу я припасть устами. В акте воссоединения чужое бытие начинает жить по-новому и обретает новый смысл. Всего этого не дано мне испытать в отношении самого себя не только ввиду физической, но и духовной невозможности. Нарцисс, превращенный в символ порочной самовлюбленности, погиб, когда увидел Другого в собственном отражении. Взгляд Другого околдовал и убил его. Смысл мифа о Нарциссе не в наказании за самолюбие, но в великой загадке чужого бытия рядом со мной, в тайне зачарованности Другим. Диалог, в который вовлекаюсь я…_

- Ваш паспорт, - без улыбки сказала девушка, возвращая документы.

- А? – Эрик обернулся. – С-спасибо, - процедил он сквозь зубы.

- Проходите…- остановив, было, взгляд на его лице, она сразу отвела глаза. – Следующий, пожалуйста!

Эрик спрятал документы во внутренний карман пальто, поправил ремень кофра и отправился по длинному коридору 3-го терминала Хитроу. Людей немного. Тихо. Покрытие на полу глушит шаги. Гипнотически мерцают рекламные щиты вдоль стен.

…_Диалог, в который вовлекаюсь я, полюбив Другого, не дает мне возможности долее оставаться безучастным третьим, способным охватить своим созерцательным взором всю сцену театра жизни в каждый момент времени. В диалоге я занимаю место Второго, и мое бытие превращается в обратную сторону чужого бытия, иную его грань… _

В зале выдачи багажа Эрик снял с ленты свои два чемодана и направился к выходу. Проходя мимо зеркальной двери парфюмерного магазина, нечаянно взглянул на свое отражение. Пришлось становиться, поправить одежду. Вид замученный.

…_Таким образом, я лишаю себя автономности. Но, отказавшись от всеохватности взгляда – привилегии, которую дает положение Третьего - я становлюсь участником гигантской полифонии человеческих душ. Тогда мое слово о мире и о себе перестает быть последним, заключительным, все разъясняющим и уравновешивающим. Моя душа будет всегда видеться мне преломленной в душе Другого, мое слово будет всегда спорить со словом Другого…_

Кэтрин он заметил сразу. Она стояла в дальнем конце зала около газетного киоска, отвернувшись к окну, скрестив руки на груди. Она вся как-то стиснулась и застыла в беспокойном ожидании. Эрик помедлил с полминуты, затем двинулся вперед.

- Кэт, здравствуй, - громко сказал он, подходя к ней.

Кэт вздрогнула, словно ее ударили, обернулась.

- О, господи! – вырвалось у нее, как только она увидела Эрика. В этом ее «О, господи!» прозвучало не только болезненное удивление при виде разбитого его лица. Какому-то еще чувству случайно дала Кэт волю, вспыхнуло что-то в ее глазах. Но через секунду она снова закрылась, помрачнела, сделалась каменная. – Живой? – спросила она глухим голосом. – Как себя чувствуешь?

Эрик молча пожал плечами, посмотрел в сторону, мимо Кэтрин.

- Пошли, я машину недалеко поставила, - сказала Кэт. – Помочь?

- Гитару возьми, пожалуйста, - проговорил он в ответ.

Кэт забрала кофр и сразу же направилась в сторону выхода. Шаг ее был стремительный, нервный, она едва не бежала. Наблюдая за ней, Эрик ощутил, как внутри у него разрастается желание что-нибудь разбить или сломать. Он стиснул зубы и закрыл глаза на несколько секунд, медленно выдохнул. Открыв глаза снова, увидел, что Кэт остановилась и смотрит на него издалека с беспокойством.

- Ты идешь? – крикнула она.

Эрик глянул сумрачно. «Иду»,- буркнул он.

Сотня ярдов до стоянки. Эрик издалека заметил зеленое с белым пятно и угадал в нем машину Кэтрин. «Мини» сверкал на солнце и весело глядел на них глуповатыми глазками-фарами, будто ничего и не произошло вовсе, словно и не расставались.

Кэт подлетела к автомобильчику, вынимая из кармана ключи. Два раза квакнула сигнализация.

- Один положи в багажник, второй – на заднее сиденье, - сказала Кэтрин, не оборачиваясь.

Эрик молча сложил чемоданы. Пока складывал, увидел на левом крыле вмятину, которой прежде не было. Странно: вмятина не сказать, чтобы совсем свежая, но до сих пор не отрихтована. Отчего такое небрежение? Раньше машину любила, как дитя... Эрик захлопнул багажник.

Сели. Кэтрин отвернулась и застыла, поставив локоть на руль. Мотор не заводила, ждала чего-то.

С минуту Эрик смотрел на нее искоса, потом тоже отвернулся и принялся стягивать перчатки.

- Только не трогай меня, я тебя умоляю, - все тем же глухим голосом произнесла Кэт.

- Я тебе неприятен? – спросил Стентсон, разглядывая свои ногти, блеснувшие в лучах солнца странным металлическим переливом.

- Я тебя видеть не могу.

Эрик поднял на нее глаза, подумал и проговорил с напряженной полуулыбкой:

- Разница между «неприятен» и «видеть не могу» очень существенная, позволь заметить.

- А ты полагаешь, я не знаю? – ответила Кэт. – Чувствую, Эрик, всю существенную разницу я чувствую! – воскликнула она с напором. - Если бы не было разницы, то и меня бы здесь не было… при всем уважении к твоему несчастью. Тем не менее, знай: твое искаженное лицо по-прежнему стоит у меня перед глазами, а твой ор до сих пор звенит у меня в ушах. Поэтому сейчас меня не трогай и не заговаривай, если хочешь, чтобы я нас довезла до Стивениджа без происшествий.

- Водитель выбирает музыку… - процедил Эрик. – Однако если бы я знал, что для тебя это такое испытание, я бы взял такси.

- Такси бы он взял…черт! – рявкнула Кэт. - В этом ли дело? Да, Эрик, для меня это испытание! Ты мою душу вынул и измытарил! И, все же, я здесь, с тобой…всегда я с тобой.

- Ценю, - отозвался Эрик резко, но безо всякой иронии.

- Тогда давай помолчим.

- Хорошо, помолчим, - Эрик скрестил руки и откинулся на сидении.

Сердце у него сжалось от этого «Не трогай меня!» Он попытался успокоиться. Ладно, черт с ним, может, и хорошо, что Кэт не хотела говорить. Ни к чему. Пусть просто будет тут рядом. А уж какая она – яростная, ожесточенная – не имеет значения. Просто пусть рядом будет…

Кэтрин завела машину. Выехали. По свободным субботним дорогам довольно скоро, минут за двадцать пять, они добрались до шоссе А1. Стивенидж, где жили приемные родители Эрика, расположен был примерно на полпути между Лондоном и Кембриджем. Городок не самый маленький, но зеленый и тихий, очень типичный. Клиника - в соседнем Илкфорде. Сэм сейчас находился там… Эрик почувствовал, что начинает отключаться. Однако придавившее его мутное пограничное состояние лишь еще больше утомляло. Хотя Эрик чувствовал себя обессиленным, где-то в дальнем углу его сознания ни на секунду не прекращалась работа, и упорно, безостановочно ворочались тягостные мысли и предчувствия.

- Рик…

- У-у? – он вздрогнул.

- Звонил Брайан, - сказала Кэт сухим тоном. - Сэм пришел в сознание сегодня утром. Родители твои в больнице. Ты бы им набрал…

- Я оставлю вещи дома и сам поеду к ним. Наберу по дороге, - ответил Эрик, не открывая глаз.

- Ты ел хоть?

- Нет, и не имею ни малейшего желания.

Кэт страдальчески поморщилась.

- Хочешь себя довести?

- А мне есть ради чего себя беречь? – отозвался он.

Она не ответила, перевела взгляд на дорогу. Остаток пути ни Стентсон, ни Кэтрин не обронили более ни слова.

Дома их встречали только собаки. Они подняли неприятную для заведенного Эрика суету и гвалт, началось пыхтение, беготня, стук когтей по паркету. Оглушительно звенел лай маленького Майерса, тут же гремел трескучий бас Алонсо. Волкодав в восторге кинулся к Кэтрин. Эрик поспешил перехватить его, поймал и, обняв за шею, потащил прочь. Пока Стентсон его тянул за собой, пес подпрыгнул и весело двинул Эрика лбом по подбородку. Эрик от боли охнул, схватился за лицо, выругался. Волкодав не унимался, лез к нему, цепляя когтями одежду. Тогда Стентсон размахнулся и грубо поддал рукой по серому песьему заду. Алонсо пискнул, как-то неуклюже присел и косо уставился на Эрика. «Так, все, на свежий воздух!» - прорычал тот срывающимся голосом, взял пса за шкуру и повел к двери в сад. Волкодав послушно повлекся следом.

Когда Эрик пришел обратно, Кэт стояла в гостиной около окна, держа на руках притихшего Майерса. Майерс, завидев Эрика, потянулся к нему, мелко виляя хвостом, но Кэтрин прижала его к груди и не отпускала. Стентсон глянул на них с тоской.

- Ты с ума-то не сходи, - ледяным тоном произнесла Кэт.

- Я н-не сильно…

- Могу вообразить. Он старый, много ли ему надо?.. Рик, отдохни хотя бы час. Приди в себя.

- Ладно…да…видимо, придется. Черт знает что…

Наступила пауза. Эрик кусал губы. Он ждал, не скажет ли Кэт еще чего-нибудь. Может быть, уже хватит, в конце концов, измываться друг над другом? Но она хранила молчание и лишь изучала его напряженным взглядом. Не дождавшись ничего, Эрик вышел из гостиной и отправился на второй этаж, снимая на ходу пиджак.

Вернулся он ровно час спустя, вымывшийся, переодевшийся и без косметики. Только нос в гипсе. Кэтрин сидела в это время на диване с каким-то журналом, но не читала его. Она подняла на Эрика глаза, когда тот появился на пороге, и опять на секунду что-то нарушило сумрачную холодность ее выражения. Кэт спросила с недоверием:

- Ты решил так ехать?

- Не в первый раз.

- Каждый раз на грани фола.

- Слухи насчет «грани фола» сильно преувеличены. Ехать десять минут. А я уже не в состоянии заново белить фасад, - Стентсон скривил губы в мрачной ухмылке.

- Иди, позавтракай, - Кэтрин кивнула в сторону кухни.

Эрик слегка удивился и словно бы с опасением взглянул через открытые раздвижные двери: на столе омлет, тосты, кофе.

- Кэт…

- Что? – отозвалась она. – Не нужно, что ли? – лицо ее застыло, что-то почти негодующее прозвучало в голосе.

- Спасибо, Кэт.

- Наслаждайся, - отмахнулась Кэтрин.

Стентсон снял опять пиджак, кинул на диван вместе с ключами от машины и пошел есть. Через десять минут он закончил, оделся, попрощался (Кэт только кивнула, не взглянув на него) и уехал.

Оставшись одна, Кэтрин встала и быстро отправилась наверх, словно только этого и дожидалась все время. Она зашла в ванную, аккуратно оттолкнула увязавшегося за ней Майерса, и заперла дверь. В ванной было душно, влажно, пахло шампунем, мылом, пеной для бритья, иранскими духами Эрика. Майерс поскреб тихонько пол, сунул нос в щель под дверью и с шумом втягивал воздух, не уходил. Кэт сама не зная, зачем, взяла в руки мокрое полотенце, опустилась на холодный кафель, забилась в угол. На краю ванной лежала опасная бритва Эрика. Взгляд Кэт приковался к лезвию. Майерс за дверью со вздохом лег, прислонившись рыжим боком к порогу. Вдруг что-то внутри у Кэт словно бы лопнуло и оборвалось. Она зарыдала в голос, всхлипывая, причитая и что-то шепча сквозь слезы.

Уже свечерело, когда около дома послышался шум моторов, и Кэт, выглянув из окна, увидела, как Брайан паркует свой огромный Кадиллак Ескалэйд. Он словно бы подавлял своей мощью все стоявшие поблизости автомобили, и смотрелся как монстр-пришелец из голливудского боевика. Кэтрин покинула комнату Эрика и поспешила спуститься на первый этаж. Элис уже была в холле. Опять шум, лай, собачье коловерчение под ногами.

- Элис, здравствуйте!

Кэт подошла к матушке Эрика и вежливо помогла снять пальто.

- Здравствуй, Кэтрин…здравствуй, моя хорошая…- отвечала та, рассеянно обняла ее. Кэт с неприятным удивлением отметила, что в жестах этой бодрой, независимой женщины вдруг стали просматриваться старушечьи черточки. Кольнуло сердце какое-то тоскливое предчувствие.

- Вы как?

- А-а…- Элис махнула рукой. – Скверно…оч-чень скверно. Так скверно…отвратительно… Кэтрин, прости, я пойду, лягу в свой саркофаг, а ты уж там с ребятами… - тут она неожиданно запнулась, словно вспомнила о чем-то, и пронзительно посмотрела Кэтрин в глаза. – Ты у нас останешься?

- Как будет лучше?

- Оставайся. Определенно, оставайся, - серьезно сказала Элис.

В этот момент с порога загремело:

- Какие люди и без охраны!

И из уличной темноты явился Брайан. Когда он появлялся, всегда казалось, что вошел не один, а несколько человек - целая шумная компания.

- Благословенны глаза, видящие тебя, алмазная донна! – бухнул Брайан раскатистым басом и с легкой интеллигентской картавостью присовокупил: – Я в восторге!

- Взаимно, - Кэт без желания подставила ему щеку, и Брайан ее поцеловал, жуя жвачку.

- Как дела? – Старший приобнял Кэт за талию, делая большие глаза и притворяясь, что в этом жесте нет ничего, кроме дружеского расположения.

Эрик тем временем бесшумно проскользнул мимо них, молча кивнул. Кэтрин показалось, что он выглядит совершенно больным. Она с беспокойством обернулась.

- У меня все нормально… Что с ним?

- С Риком-то? А-а… он в обморок упал в хирургии, сейчас отходит понемногу.

- Гос-споди…- процедила Кэт сквозь зубы, отстраняясь от Брайана.

- Бывает…без анестезии приятного мало, - Брайан поскреб подбородок. – Вроде, репозицию ему сделали, будут дальше заниматься. Не знаю… - он вдруг замолк и заглянул в гостиную. Убедившись, что матушки там нет, Брайан продолжил: - А вообще-то за кирпич, зашитый в подушку безопасности, я бы отсудил у Вильяма Клея Форда младшего штук триста…- громко сказал он и при этом криво ухмыльнулся, давая понять, что в историю про аварию не поверит ни на секунду, и Кэтрин верить не советует.

- Зато Вильям Клей Форд предлагал на мне жениться, – послышалось из кухни.

- Загадочен…до чего загадочен… - пробормотал Брайан, потом крикнул ехидно: - А что же ты?

- Я вежливо отклонил предложение, - отвечал Эрик ему в тон, но голос у него был очень злой.

- Лопух! Ты выбросил на помойку свой счастливый билет… У тебя был шанс отсудить еще и алименты.

- Можешь забрать билет себе, полагаю, он все еще лежит там, где я его выбросил. К тому же я сейчас безработный, я твои услуги не потяну.

- Йорис, бить тебя надо… дурь беспощадно выбивать.

- Из меня уже выбили гораздо больше, чем ты можешь вообразить.

- И по какому ж тебя еще месту отлупили в Штатах?

В ответ приглушенное, но довольно отчетливое «Пошел ты к дьяволу…», потом злобный звон посуды.

- О! Аргументация исчерпалась, - прокомментировал Старший.

Кэтрин слушала этот разговор с нарастающим раздражением и, наконец, сказала:

- Брайан, остановись!

- Чего? – Брайан вдруг сделался жесток и серьезен. - Кэт, я его не узнаю. Чего за хренота! И позвольте подчеркнуть тремя чертами: дело идет не о праздном любопытстве с моей стороны – я Стентсона слишком хорошо знаю. Недурно съездил господин Пи-Эйч-Ди на стажировочку…весьма недурно…Главное, из тех мест живыми не возвращаются, а он, стервец, сложным переломом отделался!

- Брайан, не будь таким нахрапистым, - ответила Кэт. – Это не всегда приятно. Я пойду к нему с твоего позволения.

Старший пожал плечами и отступил в сторону, пропуская Кэтрин. Она поспешила в кухню.

Эрик стоял около мойки со стаканом воды и комком окровавленной ваты, которую то и дело прикладывал к носу, закидывая голову назад. Губы белые.

- Плохо? – Кэт встала рядом с ним.

- В том числе…- отвечал Эрик сквозь вату.

- А кроме того? – хмурясь, спросила Кэтрин.

- Сейчас… две секунды…- Стентсон отнял тампон от лица, выбросил его в мусорное ведро, потом стал жадно пить воду. – Пойдем, сядем, - сказал он, наконец, охрипшим голосом.

Пошли, сели.

- Дверь толкни, будь добра.

Кэт протянула руку и выдвинула левую створку. В гостиной Брайан улегся на диване и включил телевизор.

- Рик, что-то еще случилось?

- Ага, - Эрик поставил пустой стакан к себе на колено и побарабанил по нему ногтями. – Я чуть сквозь землю не провалился… - он на несколько секунд смолк, потом продолжил: – Сэм не хочет меня видеть. Я пытался преодолеть это сопротивление… Время, согласен, малоподходящее, но у меня гнусное чувство…- Эрик опять замолчал. – Короче говоря, меня выперли из палаты... Все это выглядело крайне унизительно, но главное в том, что у меня ощущение, будто я упустил последний шанс. Ладно бы я знал, что у Сэма происходит в голове, а так…- Эрик положил локоть на спинку дивана и, подперев левую, пересеченную шрамами, щеку, посмотрел на Кэтрин в упор. Она как-то сразу догадалась, что Эрик изучает почти уже изгладившиеся следы ее утреннего истерического всплеска.

- А с Брайаном…? – спросила Кэт.

- А с Брайаном все хорошо. Брайан – любимый брат.

- Дичь какая-то…

- Не знаю… Ты же видишь, - Эрик кивнул в сторону гостиной, - сплошной позитив. Бьет, как из Большого Гейсира, на пятнадцать метров в небо.

Кэт несколько скривилась и дернула щекой.

- Раз Брайан – любимый брат, может, Сэм ему что-то объяснил?

Эрик некоторое время не отвечал, только поигрывал мускулами на челюстях. Потом произнес:

- Если и объяснял, то мне об этом по какой-то причине не доложили.

- Как у него состояние?

- Хреновое, Кэт…

Еще пару минут помолчали.

- Эрик, надо подождать.

- Да, все правильно…подождать надо, - ответ прозвучал совсем бесцветно. – Отец остается на ночь в клинике, чтобы его наблюдать… - сказал Эрик, а потом вдруг без перехода спросил: - Ты у нас?

- Как скажешь.

- Ты знаешь, что я скажу, - промелькнула нервная улыбка, сразу же, впрочем, погасшая. - Ладно, тогда я, пожалуй, пойду в мансарду, лягу там, - сказал он, вставая.

- Спешу предупредить, что там холодно! - раздалось из-за двери. В кухню вошла Элис в шелковой пижаме и в халате, накинутом поверх пижамы. В руках она несла несколько коробок с лекарствами. – Кому требуется? От головной боли, от сердечной боли, от душевной боли…

- Дабы навсегда отрешиться от мирской суеты? - Стентсон через силу оскалился в улыбке. - Спасибо, мне на сегодня уже хватит. А что касается мансарды… я включу отопление, если не возражаешь.

- Окоченеешь, пока нагреется. Впрочем, решай сам… - Элис зашуршала, вынимая таблетки. – Может, коньячку… перорально?

Эрик фыркнул.

- Не беспокойся, не надо, - отвечал он, поднимаясь. – Итак, мои восхитительные дамы, я вас покину, - прибавил Эрик с вымученным смешком. - Хочу, как Гамлет, уснуть и видеть сны…Спокойной ночи.

- Пережить бы ночь эту… - процедила Элис. – Брайан, сделай потише, я тебя умоляю! Голова и без того гудит…

- Простите, госпожа, больше не повторится…

Эрик ушел. Элис ласково попрощалась с Кэтрин и ушла вслед за ним. Проводив ее, Кэт закрыла створки двери, переместилась в угол дивана, на место Эрика, поджала ноги и долго сидела, погруженная в нелегкие свои размышления. Около часа ночи, когда Брайан отправился на верх, она тоже покинула свой уголок и поднялась на третий этаж в студию. Отворив дверь, она заглянула в комнату. Из приоткрытого окна тянуло холодноватым весенним воздухом, но в комнате все еще стоял запах сигаретного дыма. Темно. Кэт с трудом различила около стены очертания длинной кожаной кушетки и темную фигуру спавшего на ней Эрика. Впрочем, едва Кэт вошла, он проснулся. Приподнявшись на локтях, Стентсон с тревогой посмотрел и спросил глухим шепотом: «Что такое?…Чт…что-то случилось?»

- Нет-нет, - она покачала головой. Потом прибавила голосом просевшим и оттого жестким: - Позволишь с тобой побыть?

- Иди сюда.

Эрик сел. Кэт подошла и опустилась на кушетку рядом с Эриком. Он молча обнял ее.

- Ты спи, - проговорила Кэт с трудом. Эрик целовал ее щеки, лоб, шею. Кэт на его поцелуи не отвечала, но дрожь пробегала по всему ее телу от каждого прикосновения.- Пожалуйста, аккуратнее, кости себе не смести… - бормотала она сквозь зубы, беспокойным жестом приглаживая ему взъерошенные волосы.

- Может, поговорим все-таки? – Стентсон отстранился, чтобы заглянуть Кэтрин в лицо. Кусая губы, она отвернулась.

- Нет. Не хочу. Если я тебе нужна, то дай мне сначала все это пережить и изгнать из сердца. Боюсь, что произошедшее всегда будет между нами…У меня, однако, есть надежда, что оно нас не разъединит, но в конце концов свяжет.

Губ Эрика коснулась улыбка напряженная, словно бы что-то ищущая или о чем-то просящая. В темноте смутно забелели острые клыки с сабельным изгибом.

- Математический Мост помнишь? - Кэтрин кивнула, глядя в сторону, потом взяла Эрика за руку и стала нервно водить большим пальцем вдоль рубца, пересекавшего запястье. - Так вот, сначала, говорят, мост крепился без болтов и гаек. Потом его студенты шутки ради разобрали, а собрать обратно не вышло. Пришлось привинчивать… Однако держится по сию пору, подлец…

- Хороша шутка…- отозвалась Кэт иронически. – Он был слишком идеален, непременно следовало его испортить. Впрочем, врут они все … Рик, ничего смешного здесь нет и не нужно этих красивостей.

- Кэт, два слова…

- Эрик, мне радостно слышать твой голос, однако я не хочу ни о чем говорить. Слова лгут и хотят сами себе понравиться. Поэтому избавь меня, будь снисходителен… Давай, лучше отдыхай, а я посижу.

Эрик долго, не отрываясь, всматривался в застывшее какой-то неизъяснимой мукой лицо Кэт. Потом вздохнул и лег, положив голову ей на колени, обнял, закрыл глаза. Она потихоньку перебирала вороные пряди его волос и сквозь пелену вновь выступивших слез наблюдала тусклое мерцание биолюминесцентных пятен на скулах и висках у Эрика. Одни пятна медленно блекли и вовсе переставали светиться, другие постепенно разгорались, подобно звездам в ночном небе. Некоторое время спустя Кэт почувствовала, что рука Эрика слабеет – он уснул.

Кэт думала, что сама проведет ночь без сна. Тоска, которая жгла ей сердце, была велика, тягостна, неотступна. Снова и снова вскипали в памяти упреки, брошенные Стентсоном, и тогда Кэт вспыхивала злостью. Не захотел остановиться, осудил, оттолкнул прочь словно преступницу зараженную неизлечимым моральным недугом. Оставил одну с грехом ее, совершенном в муке и отчаянии. Черт!.. Кэт всхлипнула и закрыла лицо ладонью. Эрик шевельнулся, сонно вздохнул, при этом маленькие фосфорические огоньки волной погасли и на минуту пропали совершенно. Затем их тонкие ряды, похожие на блестящие от росы паутинные нити, загорелись вновь… Верно, он просил ее... Просил потому, что воистину не ведал, о чем просил. Этот ребенок убил бы его…Дитя, которое не стало бы его продолжением, посланием будущему, сын, с которым Эрик не смог бы разделить сокровища мыслей и чувств, собираемые им всю жизнь…Маленький идиотик с косыми глазками и приплюснутым затылочком…Непереносимым стало бы для Эрика это безрадостное отцовство… Просил же он не потому, что готов был принять в свое сердце едва зародившуюся и уже обреченную, уродливую жизнь, а потому, что не мог сказать ей «нет». Что-то восставало в его душе. Он испытывал страх, слишком ясно чувствуя, что больной плод – его дитя. Кэт все понимала. Да, он просил… Все же Кэтрин сделала аборт, почти ненавидя это вселившееся в нее слабое, но угрожающее существо. Она ненавидела и саму себя. В ужасе закрывала она глаза и отшатывалась от душевных темных бездн, ей открывшихся. Она надеялась, что Эрик поймет и примет жертву, ей нужно было отпущение от него. Но Стентсон не принял. Когда он задал Кэт вопрос: «Неужели в тебе столько жестокосердия?..», Кэт ударила его со всей силы наотмашь кулаком так, чтобы остался синяк. Мир вокруг Кэт осыпался в тот вечер, словно разбитое зеркало, и в повалившей со всех сторон тьме, она видела лишь застывшую обсидиановую маску Эрикова лица, его побледневшие сжатые губы. Кэтрин кричала в каком-то исступлении: «А ты всю жизнь безукоризненным хочешь прожить? Ну, попытайся! Иди и попытайся!..» Эрик поступил так, как указала ему Кэт - он ушел. Дитя отомстило с того света отторгнувшей его матери. Она думала, что ляжет после этого на землю и умрет. Не умерла. Много работала весь год. Часто виделась с Брайаном и пару раз позволила зазвать себя в театр. Коротко постригла волосы… Кэт заполняла время механической суетой, хотя занятия, в которых проходили ее дни, потеряли в большой степени для нее смысл и интерес. Она была одинока и охвачена глухим отчаяньем - педантичная, непроницаемая и неразгадываемая Кэтрин… Она ждала его.

Кэт дотронулась кончиками пальцев до губ Эрика, отчего тот слегка поморщился, приоткрыл глаза. Она шепотом попросила его подвинуться и опустилась рядом на подушку так, чтобы продолжить смотреть на его лицо. Гипнотическое свечение зеленоватых звездочек, без которого Кэт засыпала почти год тяжелым, беспокойным сном, увлекало мысли ее куда-то в ночную темь, пока все вокруг не пропало, кроме фосфорических болотных огоньков в пустоте, манящих и вечно ускользающих.

Около пяти часов утра Кэт проснулась оттого, что Эрик резко дернулся, задев ее плечом, и рывком сел. Кэтрин открыла глаза. Совсем рядом слышен был звук, который поначалу показался густым шмелиным жужжанием. Стентсон несколько секунд сидел, зажмурившись, и тер виски, потом сунул руку в угол дивана и достал телефон, взглянул, щурясь, на дисплей. Кэт видела, как его лицо, сонное и немного растерянное, вдруг приобрело хмурое выражение. Эрик застыл. Едва начавшие пробиваться сквозь облака утренние лучи четко обрисовывали точеные рельефы живой маски. Потом он словно бы очнулся. Эрик кашлянул и хрипло произнес в трубку:

- Да? – последовало долгое молчание, на том конце что-то говорили едва слышно. – О, ч-ч…- он оборвал себя, поднес руку к губам и закусил кожу на запястье. – Отец, я тебя прошу…мужайся… Я…да, понимаю, не надо, я сам… Сам скажу… подумаю, как сказать. За тобой позже приехать? Когда?.. Джон! – Эрик вдруг резко почти крикнул в трубку. – Не думай о себе, о матери подумай, ей помоги! Тогда тебе самому будет легче, - снова долгое молчание. – Хорошо…

Эрик как-то судорожно вздохнул сквозь стиснутые зубы и передвинулся на край кушетки. Кэтрин ничего не спрашивала, села рядом, погладила его по спине.

- Кэт, можно, я покурю?

- Рик, зачем ты спрашиваешь…

Эрик вынул из кармана тренировочных брюк помявшуюся пачку сигарет, зажег одну. Его руки дрожали. После паузы он произнес глухо:

- Отказали почки.

- Рик, не знаю, что сказать… я искренне соболезную, - ответила Кэт, не переставая немного нервно гладить его спину и плечи.

- Скажи, что ты меня не оставишь теперь, как оставил тебя я.

- Не оставлю.

- А больше ничего не нужно…Кэт, я не знаю, что сейчас будет с Элис…прости, пожалуйста…

- За что ты извиняешься? Я не сбегу от вашего несчастья. Чем смогу, постараюсь помочь.

-Брайана надо поднять… - произнес Эрик, смолк, а затем прибавил дрогнувшим, охрипшим голосом: - Спасибо…милая.

Пролог (еще один)

- Ну, как? – Сэм поднял глаза от ноутбука и посмотрел на Дина, вошедшего в номер. Тот дернул щекой, цокнул.

- Да…как-то так… Все извинялась, извинялась… Поплакала, - сказал он и повалился на кровать прямо в куртке.

- А ты?

- А меня тоска взяла, - буркнул Дин и потянулся к тумбочке за пакетом M&M's.

- Так бывает... надеюсь, это не серьезно?

- Сэм! – вскричал старший Винчестер. – За кого ты меня принимаешь? В моем возрасте и с моей работой, конечно, это не серьезно! Эта девушка мне просто понравилась…а теперь смотрю словно бы на другого человека. Пусто…как отшибло…

- Знаешь, я бы отдал баксов сто, чтобы узнать, не говорил ли некто Рик Стентсон чего-нибудь подобного за последние несколько суток, - с ухмылкой произнес младший, довольно искусно копируя акцент и вкрадчивую манеру Стентсона.

- Вот эту ирландскую фамилию, Сэмми, я в ближайшие несколько суток слышать не желаю вообще! - отозвался Дин.

- Дин, хочешь тогда мое мнение относительно твоего нынешнего настроения? – спросил Сэм, щелкая мышью.

- Может, не надо, а? – простонал старший. – Можно я заткну уши и буду петь, пока ты выговоришься? – однако по тону брата Сэм понял, что тот не против послушать.

- Хорошо, не буду, - Сэм тонко улыбнулся.

- Ну, давай, давай уже,- старший закинул в рот горсть конфет. - Чего только ради тебя не сделаешь!

- Дин, я считаю, что Селин Пфеффер – человек в сущности неплохой и в целом порядочный, но при этом малодушный. Когда люди подобного склада делают попытку быть хуже, чем они есть на самом деле, то получается именно такая развесистая фигня: ни ума, ни фантазии, ни своеобразной эстетики преступления…

- Сэм, ты у Стентсона не курил? – неожиданно спросил Дин, изучая младшего внимательным взглядом. Он то ли улыбался, то ли нет – Сэм не мог понять.

- Нет…

- Извини, продолжай…

- Ну…э-эм…- Сэма вопрос привел в некоторую растерянность, так что он не сразу вспомнил, что хотел сказать. – Словом… когда человек сознательно решает быть двоедушным и подленьким - заметь, не «подлым», а именно «подленьким» - он теряет себя. В негодяе прельщает внутренняя раскрепощенность… этакая мрачная независимость, - Сэм как-то непроизвольно расправил плечи и сделал плавный, галантный жест. - А если некто играет в стерву и себя притом стыдится, он представляет жалкое зрелище. Это говорит о внутренней неустойчивости, отсутствии душевной твердости…такой человек, часто становится невольным предателем. «Довольно хорошие» люди все неблаговидные поступки в своей жизни так и совершают: против воли, случайно, без злого умысла… Короче, она тебе, Дин, не подходит, извини уж…

- Все-таки ты у Стентсона что-то съел…- проговорил Дин задумчиво. - Может, таблетку или волшебный пирожок?

- Дин, иди в жопу!

- Вот! Вот это мой мальчик! – хохотнул старший Винчестер. - А то: «эстетика преступления», «мрачная независимость»… Порадуй меня лучше чем-нибудь, - все, Дин выслушал, и дальше ему вести рассуждение стало неприятно. Точнее сказать, больно было ему слышать правду про эту красивую, мягкую девушку, в какой-то момент показавшейся Дину воплощением теплоты и плавности, которых не хватало в его жизни. Дин Винчестер поспешил укрыться за маской сарказма. Как всегда. Сэм не стал настаивать на продолжении разговора о Селин.

- Прикол хочешь? – предложил он.

- Валяй.

Сэм откинулся на спинку стула и потянулся, разминая спину, затекшую от долгого сидения за компьютером.

- Бобби звонит сейчас и рассказывает… Помнишь того старика на коляске четыре года назад… ну, в Кембридже?

- Купера? Имя не помню…

- Его. Бобби с ним, насколько я понимаю, довольно регулярно общается, и тот ему недавно говорит, мол, в Лондоне прошел слушок, будто какой-то чувак пытался несколько раз связаться с охотниками. Обольщал довольно крупной суммой и хотел, чтобы ему доставили вампира. Если живого, то обязуется увеличить плату.

- Мир сошел с ума… - произнес Дин. – А что англосаксы?

- Покрутили пальцем у виска и сказали: «Вампиров не существует, сэ-эр!» - теперь Сэм принял манеру Дживса из сериала.

- На черта ж ему живой вампир?

Сэм пожал плечами.

- Фиг знает.

- Сколько дает?

- Штук сорок…

- Неплохо… - Дин поморщился, потом прибавил в какой-то странной задумчивости: - Был бы я в иных обстоятельствах, я бы, пожалуй, согласился…

- Дин, ты чего это имеешь ввиду? – насторожился Сэм.

- Чего я имею ввиду? Если бы я жил в Лондоне и говорил как некоторые - проглатывая согласные - я бы раздобыл вампира, получил бы сорок штук, а потом объяснил бы заказчику популярно, что есть некоторые вещи, которые делать нельзя. Нельзя, например, вызывать злых духов, нельзя втыкать булавки в восковые изображения соседей, нельзя наводить порчу, совершать человеческие жертвоприношения, заключать договоры с демонами перекрестка. Нефиг, наконец, держать у себя вампира в качестве домашнего животного!

Сэм хмыкнул иронически:

- Отличный план!

- Сам горжусь.

- А на что потратил бы деньги? – Сэм с хитринкой улыбнулся.

- Импалу надо чинить, зуб надо чинить… - мрачновато ответил Дин. – А еще бы я накупил розивиньких платьиц своей сисьтренке Саманте, - вдруг засюсюкал он с ехидным выражением. – Пусть бы детка порадовалась. И еще большого клоуна ей в спальню!

- Придурок, - хохотнул Сэм.

- А ты маленькая шлюшка-Саманта!

- Если Стентсон не вампир, то его все равно следовало убить за одну эту «Саманту»! Ну, и тебя, конечно, как свидетеля.

- Сэм! Я тебя, кажется, просил не упоминать его имя всуе! – полушутливо воскликнул старший, но глаза, как заметил Сэм, были у него при этом серьезные. - Ты понимаешь, что он сидит у меня, словно заноза в одном месте? Я до сих пор не могу понять, что Стентсон за хреновина такая, а насчет того, стоило его убить или нет – это вообще больная мозоль, на которую ты мне со всей дури наступил, - Дин как-то рассерженно всыпал в себя еще дозу конфет. – «Дневничок вампира» – это, конечно, здорово… Вроде, ничего такой себе чувак получился: впечатлительный, но без соплей, резкий, но в меру… с юморком. А если этот дневник - фикция? Ему сесть, такую обманку сляпать – работы на один вечер...чай, не докторский диссер. Блин, Сэмми, мне все равно кажется, что он вампир, только… тьюнингованный какой-то… вампирская химера, что ли. Может такое быть, как считаешь?

Сэм с шумом выдохнул, почесал затылок, раздумывая, как ему ответить на вопрос брата.

- Ну… Дин… Поскольку до сих пор никто точно не знает, что такое вампир, то, я полагаю, возможно все, что угодно, - наконец, произнес Сэм. – Обрати внимание: Стентсон совершенно верно обмолвился, что вампиры бывают двух видов. Одни - носферату, «the undead», которых мы с тобой, кажется, ни разу и не встречали. И другие - смазливые чудовища с пластикой пантеры перед прыжком, их в Штатах и западной Европе дофига. Первые – не живая и не мертвая субстанция, приводимая в движение, определенно, сверхъестественными силами. А со вторыми посложнее… Если откровенно, из всех потусторонних тварей, - Сэм указал пальцем куда-то в пространство, - эти мне всегда казались наиболее посюсторонними. Они как… обособившийся биологический подвид.

- Но тогда они должны, извини, спариваться и рожать детей, - возразил старший Винчестер. – А они нормальных людей обращают в свой «подвид».

- Вот поэтому, Дин, я в тупике. Не знаю! А почему ты Стентсона подозреваешь? На мой взгляд, в нем много звериных черт, а не вампирских - так он и сам себя называет химерой.

- Фиг знает…чувство какое-то, что здесь и звериное, и вампирское… - Дин поморщился. – Взял бы экспериментаторов, которые такого Стентсона наэкспериментировали, и подвесил бы за… ладно, - он сам перебил себя и раздраженно отмахнулся.

- Ну, - Сэм опять тонко и со значением заулыбался, - а, может, для той девицы именно лабораторный монстр больше всех подходит?

- Если она существует…девица эта, - отозвался Дин. Он поднялся с кровати и пошел к шкафу, снимая на ходу отцовскую кожанку. – Я повторяю, есть некоторые вещи, с которыми играть ох, как не стоит. Эти эксперименты противоестественны, они идут вразрез с природным порядком вещей… А чей-то ты на Кембриджском сайте сидишь? – вдруг спросил он младшего, взглянув на монитор лэптопа.

Сэм пожал плечами.

- Да так… Что-то захотелось вспомнить… Здесь прикольные вещи попадаются. Например, один профессор в непальской деревне хотел сделать комплемент шаману по поводу его большой шапки, а сделал комплемент по поводу его большого…хм… - Сэм заулыбался, смотря снизу вверх на брата. Дин тоже ухмыльнулся.

- А это что такое? «Искусственная ДНК: мы учимся записывать новые слова с помощью четырех букв генетического алфавита». Та-ак… «В 1953 году Френсис Крик и Джеймс Уотсон объявили о том, что ими был открыт секрет жизни…Пять десятилетий спустя Кембриджский университет остается лидером в области генетических исследований…» Бла-бла…Наши, все равно, круче… «В этом коротком видео доктор Алан Нортон рассказывает о работе над синтетическим геномом…» Ну…давай посмотрим… - предложил Дин.

Сэм удивился, но виду не подал, кликнул курсором на кнопку «play». По экрану пронеслась голубая заставка с университетским гербом и приятный мужской голос с поставленной дикцией объявил: «Кембриджские идеи: изменяя завтрашний день».

_Около 1-го года спустя_

…Сэр, вы знаете… это очень необычное предложение, не сказать хуже. Хотел бы поинтересоваться, откуда у вас вообще взялись мои контакты?.. Что, простите?.. Может, вы номером ошиблись?.. Мне не нравится обсуждать необычные предложения с человеком, который знает мой номер телефона от человека, который знает меня, но которого я сам не знаю!.. Извините, в таком случае ничем помочь не мо… Да? Так…Так… Действительно, мне это имя незнакомо… Сэр, вообще-то я подобной работой не занимаюсь. К тому же вы представьте, где находитесь вы, и где нахожусь я… А вы думаете, кто-нибудь вообще за свой счет полетел бы?.. Заявленная сумма, не так уж и велика по сравнению с риском, который подразумевает охота… Что? Не смешите! Это вам не кабана подстрелить… Ну, да… Допустим… А какие гарантии?.. Нет, сэр, мне чтобы ваше предложение хотя бы принять на рассмотрение, нужно знать, как вы собираетесь расплачиваться… Так… То есть, вы переведете на счет, снять уже не сможете, но и я без активации… ага… ладно, допустим… И когда?... Угу… Сэр, теперь скажу откровенно, если вы полагаете, что я должен быть в восторге, то вы сильно заблуждаетесь. Мне требуется очень крепко подумать прежде, чем ввязаться в столь сомнительное предприятие… Вы, я так чувствую, мне не объясните, зачем вам это понадобилось?.. На данном этапе переговоров нет?.. Я так и знал… Ну… скажите, как с вами связаться, может быть, я вам позвоню… Угу… ладно… Всего доброго…

…Дин! Поди сюда! Я тебе сейчас такое расскажу!..

Глава I

Присутствие вампира можно почувствовать. Для этого не требуется ни сверхспособностей, ни сакрального знания. Вампира ощущает любой, даже тот, кого впоследствии находят мертвым. Впрочем, последний сам не понимает, что ощущает. И, как правило, его не находят… Не важно. В присутствии вампира ты вдруг начинаешь слышать где-то в глубине подсознания перепуганный голос интуиции, который заклинает тебя бежать прочь. И в это же мгновение из тех же самых глубин коллективной памяти доносится иной призыв. Гипнотические чары хищника, которые, очевидно, когда-то заставляли обезьяноподобных предков человечества взбираться высоко на самые тонкие древесные ветви и оттуда взирать на леопарда полными ужаса и восхищения глазами, неумолимо влекут человека к вампиру. Влекут самых безбоязненных, даже дерзких, и любознательных, кого не смущает жуть, волнами катящаяся от этого существа. Погибают те, кто пускается разведывать неосвоенную территорию. Таким любопытно понять, отчего столь томно, и боязно, и сладко делается рядом с красавицей или красавцем, полным влекущих загадок. А когда напускная псевдоромантика спадает, словно красивая обертка... тогда уже бывает поздно. Надо заметить, что паникеры, более прислушивающиеся к инстинкту самосохранения, нежели к утонченным движениям психики, зачастую уходят невредимыми, если вовремя переполошатся. А также если вампир по лености или по какой-либо другой причине решит их не преследовать. Словом, вампир невыразимо страшен и невыразимо привлекателен. Именно противоборство двух разноречивых эмоций он возбуждает у человека. Каким способом тварь вызывает вьюгу в голове у жертвы, не вполне ясно. Самое распространенное мнение среди охотников - гипноз. Некоторые, впрочем, возражают и говорят, будто для того, чтобы уловить энергетику вампира не требуется ни слышать его голос, ни смотреть в его глаза, ни даже вовсе видеть его. Надо лишь определенным образом настроиться.

Сэм и Дин уже пятый день пребывали в столице. Лондон… «Здоровый, з-зараза!..» - говорил о Лондоне Дин, стоя на набережной и разглядывая снующие по Темзе катерочки, - «Весь не обследовать». А Сэму город нравился все больше и больше. Шумный – это правда. Многолюдный – не поспоришь. «Дорогой…» - вставлял Дин, и младший был вынужден с ним согласиться. И все-таки нравился город Сэму европейским своим добродушием, которое как-то ухитрялось прорастать даже сквозь бетон, стекло и асфальт в многомиллионном мегаполисе. Еще Сэму пришелся по вкусу тропический клуб «Каналоа» на Шу Лэйн, куда они с Дином завалились ловить вампиров. Им посоветовали охотники. В смысле, не клуб «Каналоа» посоветовали, а вообще намекнули, что искать надо в ночных заведениях. Мол, в то время как американские вампиры предпочитают без особых церемоний нападать на улице, здесь кровососы сначала заводят знакомство с жертвой, потом заманивают в безопасное место. Следы убийства тщательно ликвидируют – боятся. «Страна небольшая, охотников довольно много, коммуникация налажена… Старая школа!» - было сообщено Винчестерам в баре неподалеку от Флит Стрит. Сэм и Дин решили последовать совету и пошли ревизовать заведения. В один из вечеров, встреченные в вышеупомянутом «Каналоа» милейшими девочками-хостес, Винчестеры сами не заметили, как были усажены на мягкие зеленые диваны возле бамбуковой перегородки, как разомлели под гавайскую музыку, как накидались полудюжиной тропических коктейлей и заснули на этих же самых диванчиках. В три часа ночи, перед закрытием, бармен разбудил охотников и предложил вызвать такси. Те ужасно как-то сконфузились и молчаливо покивали. До дома добрались без приключений. Однако на следующее утро похмелье от высосанных в клубе экзотических нектаров оказалось на редкость тошнотворным. «Надо ж было так намешать… как долбаные отличники на выпускном…» - цедил Дин, дожидаясь, пока растворится таблетка «Алко Зельцера». А Сэму понравилось. То есть, не обниматься с унитазом, конечно, ему понравилось, но при соблюдении известных правил безопасности он был готов нагрянуть в тропический раек еще раз.

- Хватит с тебя, - притворялся недовольным Дин. - Ты и так живешь жизнью богатого повесы: по пять клубов за ночь! Как я погляжу, из тебя получился бы отличный слюнтяй-мажор, если б ты поступил университет. Слава Провидению, что оно сберегло тебя для высшего предназначения: шляться вместе со мной по дешевым гостиницам и бояться, что какая-нибудь тварь окончательно оторвет то немногое, что осталось от твоей некогда пухлой розовой попки...

- Так, стоп! С этого места, пожалуйста, поподробнее.

- А ты что думаешь, я тебе подгузников не менял, братец? – Дин посмотрел на Сэма, подняв левую бровь. – Не помнишь? – Сэм пожал плечами. – Свинья ты неблагодарная, - ответил Дин. – Я тебя только что грудью не вскармливал, после… ну, в общем, когда только мне до тебя было дело. Насмотрелся ужасов! – Дин снова постарался придать своему омрачившемуся лицу озорное выражение. – Уж не знаю, что сделалось с твоей задницей после того, как она затребовала самостоятельности… Наверное, она порядочно с тех пор постарела и подурнела?

- Она передавала привет и просила не поминать лихом, - ответил Сэм. – Веселое, говорит, было времечко!

- Чмокни ее от меня.

- Мерзавец!

- Зато я со своей задницей не разговариваю, - Дин расплылся в довольной улыбке и завернул на парковку перед клубом «Министри ов Саунд». – Сэмми, ты мне этот притон так разрекламировал, что я ожидал чего-то более грандиозного, - заметил старший несколько минут спустя, когда втискивал между стеной и черным «Кадиллаком» новенький арендованный «Фольксваген» с замазанными грязью номерами. Винчестеры уже объехали все прилегающие кварталы и согласовали план действий на случай, если обнаружат в клубе тварь. – Чего же этот Шумахер так раскорячился, и без него места не хватает… - Дин заглушил мотор.

- Не суди о книжке по обложке…это я про клуб, - отвечал Сэм и аккуратно открыл дверь, вымеряя расстояние до «Кадиллака». – Главное, чтобы здесь нам повстречалась хоть одна плешивая вампирская морда.

- Вот если бы эта морда приехала на этом танке… ему бы гранату в бензобак…

Идея принадлежала Сэму: перейти от маленьких камерных заведений к хорошо известным и людным тусовкам. Сегодня, правда, в самом разрекламированном клубе Лондона был рядовой рабочий день: никаких вечеринок или специально приглашенных гостей. Народ тонким ручейком стекался с улицы во двор, слеплялся у входа в небольшую очередь и быстро пропадал в темном фойе. Дин и Сэм двинулись на фэйс-контроль, достав билеты с таким видом, словно то были не билеты вовсе, а два ствола 38-го калибра. Взяли приступом охрану, внутри разделились. Дин отправился в бар, Сэм - на один из танцполов.

Толпа. У младшего сразу испортилось настроение, хотя ничего другого он не ожидал. Толпа дружелюбных, веселых, мелькающих под лазерами единообразных физиономий. Многоликий гигант. Клуб собрал и оживил этого Голема. Сюда являлись, чтобы вливаться в организм толпы, вступать в резонанс с общим весельем, чтобы выходить за свои собственные пределы. Однако Сэм, даже если б не был на работе, все равно не стал бы вливаться и вступать в резонанс. Нет, он вовсе не утратил способности испытывать радость. Сэму не столь уж и много требовалось, чтобы развеселиться: рассветные лучи где-нибудь в пустыне, сплошь сиреневой и цвета розового масла; или услышать какую-нибудь колкость Дина относительно его, Сэма, задницы – в конце концов, это значило, что брат все еще жив и рядом. А вот предаваться веселью он, кажется, разучился… Черт возьми! может быть, Сэм не заметил, как постарел? Его радости стали какими-то тихими и одинокими, можно даже назвать их философическими радостями. Им не было места в толчее, и разделить их можно было лишь с самым близким существом, связь с которым требует тончайшей внутренней настройки, а не слияния в грубом, сбивчивом, размашистом ритме с незнакомыми и безразличными людьми.

Сэм обошел танцплощадку по периметру, поднялся в галерею на второй уровень, приглядываясь к посетителям клуба, после чего спустился обратно. Потом вздохнул и вклинился в самую человеческую гущу. Он долго блуждал, словно в чащобе, среди танцующих людей, делая вид, что приплясывает вместе со всеми. В конце концов, младшему это занятие в наскучило, и он поспешил вырваться обратно на свободу. Вырвавшись, Сэм достал мобильный и набрал Дину.

- Ты где?

- Развернись влево на девяносто градусов, я около постера Леди Гаги стою, - ответил Дин.

Сэм отправился в указанном направлении.

- Ну, что? – спросил Сэм у старшего, когда они оба отошли в дальний угол зала.

- А у тебя?

- Ноль.

- Значит, два – ноль в мою пользу, - осклабился Дин. Сэм поднял брови и удивленно покачал головой. – Двух цыпочек надо проверить, - пояснил старший Винчестер. – Себе я беру блондинку, тебе отдаю брюнетку. Тебе девочки, похожие на мальчиков нравятся? – братец светился плотоядной улыбкой. Или не плотоядною была улыбка его, а какою-то… словно у заговорщика или того, кто задумал подшутить над товарищем? Сэм не мог разгадать Дина.

- Нет, - ответил младший, немного досадуя. – Мне нравятся девочки, похожие на девочек: в юбочках... Без бороды и без усов!

- Какая неприятность, мне тоже такие нравятся, поэтому они все уже забронированы на месяц вперед, - Дин сверкнул зелеными глазами. – Не хочешь – не бери, ищи сам. Только не забывай, что мы тут не пикапом занимаемся, а выслеживаем вампиров, - и правда, как верно старший Винчестер это подметил! Однако вид у него был такой, будто он сам о цели визита в клуб вспомнил только что.

- Ладно, давай сюда свою вампиршу, - сказал Сэм.

- Та-ак… вот там Главный Бар, - Дин кивнул через плечо. Сэм увидел металлическое сооружение в стиле хай-тек, красиво освещенное мягким малиново-лиловым светом. Над длиннейшей барной стойкой висели серебряные шары, с которых словно каскады электрических искр осыпались световые блики и огненные сполохи. Бар оказался полупустым. – Теперь посмотри левее, продолжал Дин. - Там припаркована брюнеточка в кожаных брючках, - верно, на табурете, элегантно скрестив длинные ножки и потягивая «Мохито», сидела постриженная под мальчика худенькая девушка. Взгляд Сэма так и застрял на ее ножках, сверкающих блестящей рептильей кожей, и двигаться дальше не хотел совершенно. Брюки на девице были какого-то сверхсложного покроя и, наверное, очень дорогие. Также черная водолазочка с поблескивающим узором из страз и кожаная курточка с воротником-стойкой – костюм изысканный, хотя и мрачноватый. – Ну, так, конечно, ничего особенного девочка, одета скромненько… - словно змий нашептывал в ухо Дин, прекрасно рассмотревший перемену в лице брата, - …но тебе должна понравиться. Этакая… без претензий.

- Ну, хорошо, - сказал, наконец, Сэм и отразил на своем лице Динову чеширскую ухмылку. – Моли бога, чтобы она оказалась вампиршей, иначе ты меня неделю не увидишь.

- Оки-доки, - Дин похлопал младшего по плечу. – Я в восточное крыло, где столики. Там меня поджидает моя собственная кровососиха. На связи. Как разберешься – сразу звони… Вперед, мачо!

- От мачо слышу, - буркнул Сэм, и Дин снова ушел, оставив его одного.

Сэм еще раз присмотрелся издалека к подозреваемой. Ох, братец! Похоже, дело здесь было ни в каком не в вампиризме. Впрочем… что-то в девушке, определенно, обращало на себя внимание, но, скорее, не вампирское и не сверхъестественное, а просто чуть необычное. Какой-то особый стиль, что-то нетривиальное. Женщина с загадкой… или, по меньшей мере, так казалось с расстояния в восемьдесят футов. Ясно, что Дин затеял. Очень мило с его стороны!

«Собственно… а почему бы и нет?» - вдруг подумалось младшему.

Он решительно двинулся к бару. Подошел, занял место поблизости от девушки и заказал у бармена светлого пива. Девушке ровно в тот же момент позвонили, она сказала в трубку «Минуточку!», встала с табурета и ушла на верхний этаж в VIP зону. Там, где она только что была, остался лишь стеклянный тюльпан полный зеленоватого льда. «Твою налево!» - Сэм подпер ладонью щеку и беззвучно рассмеялся с легкой досадой. Едва он начал подкрадываться, а птичка порх – и улетела! Бармен подал младшему Винчестеру ледяное пиво, и Сэму показалось, что на лице у парня проскользнуло злорадное выражение. Младшему ничего не оставалось, кроме как развернуться лицом к залу, взять кружку и продолжить наблюдение, старательно скульпируя на своей физиономии выражение открытости и готовности идти на контакт. Возможно, нежить сама клюнет на вполне симпатичного парня с милой щенячьей улыбкой. Тем более, что Сэм немного слукавил, когда сказал, будто результат вылазки равен нулю. На самом деле, он был равен одному или двум процентам, если обнаружение вампира принять за сто процентов успеха. Младшего что-то кольнуло, когда он бродил по галерее. Однако укол этого смутного чувства был столь легок, что докладывать о нем брату Сэм посчитал шагом преждевременным.

Минут десять прошло, и на лестнице зашумели. Сэм украдкой покосился и снова увидел девушку. Теперь она была в компании. Постриженная под мальчишку девочка-эльф помогала спуститься по крутым ступенькам дамочке, которая вызвала у Сэма удивление и невольную улыбку. Ей было трудно идти из-за огромных платформ и невероятно высоких каблуков на сапогах. Одета она была в цельный блестящий комбинезон ярко-красного цвета со шнуровкой в декольте. Дамочка хихикала, поддерживаемая под руку, спотыкалась и, кокетливо поправляя волосы, посматривала на тех, кто ею заинтересовался. Приглядевшись, Сэм обнаружил, что не может определить, сколько дамочке лет. Фигура ее, четко обрисованная костюмом, казалась вполне девичьей. Лицо, покрытое яркой косметикой, создавало впечатление женщины лет сорока – сорока пяти, причем женщины великолепно сохранившейся, хотя Сэму подумалось, что ей больше подходит слово «законсервировавшейся». И в то же время что-то подсказывало младшему Винчестеру, что дамочке далеко не сорок и даже не пятьдесят. Эта красавица с высветленными платиновыми волосами, должно быть, зажигала еще под молодых "Роллингов"! «Надо же…» - подумал младший Винчестер. – «Как Мадонна: тридцать лет на сцене, а ей по-прежнему двадцать…»

Сопровождал девочек какой-то молодой парень в дорогом пиджаке в тонкую полоску, при галстуке и в рваных джинсах. Весьма высокий, видный, что называется, породистый, немного полноватый. Светлые, слегка вьющиеся волосы растрепаны, на затылок парень лихо заломил пижонскую шляпу-котелок, а на носу его сидели очки в толстой черной оправе. Лицо этого парня Сэму не понравилось. Хотя оно выражало, казалось бы, оживленность и добродушие, во взгляде бледно-голубых глаз мелькало что-то не совсем искреннее и настороженное, словно у молодого аристократа, который, следуя велению времени, старается прослыть своим парнем среди простого народа. В нем сразу угадывался тот, кто часто прячется за маской балагура и эксцентрика вовсе не ввиду веселости своего нрава, но чтобы усыпить внимание окружающих, очаровать и загипнотизировать, а потом проглотить.

Молодой человек кричал что-то забавное вслед спускающимся дамам, неся в одной руке внушительных размеров спортивную сумку, а в другой – штатив для фотоаппарата. Тут Сэм заметил, что у девочки-эльфа на плече висело две камеры. Видимо, та была фотографом, а «ровесница века» - моделью, что объясняло ее экстравагантный наряд и сантиметровый слой мэйкапа на застывшем вне времени лице. Сэм опять удивился. И на какую же обложку потребовалась столь… своеобразная модель? Между тем девушки пожали друг другу ручки и расцеловались, после чего пожилая девушка вместе с парнем отправилась в сторону фойе, а молодая девочка, постриженная под мальчика, разместилась на своем прежнем месте у барной стойки.

«Продолжим игру, пожалуй…» - подумал Сэм и послал девушке тщательно рассчитанную маленькую улыбку – такую, о которой даже не скажешь с уверенностью, была ли она или нет. После этого он чуть отвернулся и посмотрел в неоновую даль, поднося к губам пивную кружку.

- А вы не знаете, что это за штука с неприличным названием «Розовый засос»?

- А-а? – Сэм чуть не подавился пивом. – Простите?

- Извините? – та посмотрела на Винчестера. Взгляд мягкий, слегка удивленный.

- Мне показалось, вы спрашивали про «Розовый засос»? - ответил Сэм, чувствуя, что смущается.

- У господина бармена… - парень стоял тут же рядом и задиристо сверлил Сэма глазами. – Впрочем, если вы готовы с незнакомой дамой обсуждать тему засосов, то скажите: эта штука стоит того, чтобы рисковать? – она, определенно, чуть-чуть посмеивалась над Сэмом, но, в отличие от «господина бармена», вполне беззлобно.

- Честно? Я сам не пробовал, но наблюдал последствия.

- Разрушения имелись? Человеческие жертвы, может быть?

- Скажу без ложной скромности: если б не я, то цивилизация оказалась бы под угрозой уничтожения, - Сэм даже закусил губу, разыгрывая крайнюю степень серьезности. И тут его посетила странная мысль: ведь в шутке звучали слова чистейшей правды… А потом еще одна несвязная мысль: «Да какая, нафиг, вампирша? Ох, братец!»

- Прямо даже не знаю, что сказать… За спасителя человечества требуется срочно выпить! – воскликнула девушка. – И к черту приличия, в самом деле! Вы что-нибудь будете?

- Я, пожалуй, еще пива, - развеселившись оттого, что разговор столь удачно завязался, отвечал Сэм.

- Словом, очаг апокалипсиса был затушен молодым, отважным и, смею предположить, американским парнем, по имени…? – серовато-зеленые глаза девушки хитро улыбались.

- Сэм.

- Дядюшка Сэм?

- Не издевайтесь, - улыбнулся младший Винчестер. – Просто Сэм, без каких-либо титулов или почетных званий.

- А мне все-таки кажется, что вы не столь уж просты, Просто Сэм. У меня есть в некотором роде чутье на сложных людей. Ваше здоровье! – она подняла стакан с соком.

- А смею ли я поинтересоваться…

- …_Para bailar la bamba se necesita un par cigarillos… un par cigarillos…y un poco de hierba… marijuana… arriba y arriba*..._ Каттис, у меня открылся поэтический дар, сравнимый по масштабам лишь с даром Кальдерона де ла Барка или Лопе де Вега! - загромыхало вдруг совсем рядом.

Как он только подкрался! Франтоватый блондин в котелке вынырнул откуда-то сзади и обрушился на бар рядом с той, которую назвал экзотическим именем Каттис. Сэм еще раз, теперь уже с близкого расстояния, окинул его взглядом и взял на заметку новую не вполне приятную деталь: парень был под легким наркотическим кайфом, скорее всего, выкурил косячок.

С улыбкой чуть снисходительной девушка отвечала:

- Это не самое плохое из того, что могло открыться у тебя за сегодняшний вечер.

- Ну… если бы заклинило клапан муладхарачакры… или же змеюка-Кундалини укусила меня в копчик, представляю, какой бы здесь стоял визг!

- По преимуществу женский, осмелюсь предположить, - отвечала та.

- Та-ак… - тип вдруг заметил Сэма рядом у стойки. – Поклонник? Он к тебе приставал? Прикажешь предпринять какие-нибудь действия, сестричка? – блондин коротко хохотнул, но его не совсем ясные глаза впились в младшего Винчестера очень холодным исследующим взглядом.

- Карлеоне, уходи, тебя здесь никто не любит, - отвечала Каттис с очаровательной улыбкой.

- Нет… ну, блин, я так и знал! А ведь говорила мне маман… - громко посетовал парень в котелке, вплескивая руками. - Хорошо, прекрасная донна, как пожелаете… Но вас, сэр, - он обратился к Сэму, - я предупреждаю: муж этой леди – старый, пузатый, лысый, потный… - девушка сделала брезгливую гримасу, - …но очень влиятельный колумбийский наркобарон – весьма ревнив. Настоящий _hijo__de__putissima__madre__,** _если разозлится…Чтобы иметь дело с ним _hay__que__tener__muchos__cojones__!***_

- Я постараюсь его не злить, - Сэм отвечал ему с тонкой улыбкой.

- Ну, ты уж постарайся, - бросил тот и на сей раз, кажется, уже вовсе без смеха. – Каттис, слушай, я хотел буквально на пятнадцать минут к ребятам зайти, - здесь он заговорил с девушкой спокойным и серьезным тоном, из которого вдруг пропало все ехидство и манерность. – Ты как?

- Я в баре подожду.

- Если что – звони. А с вас, сэр, я беру _parole__d__'__honneur_, помните!

- Было приятно познакомиться, - ответил Сэм.

- Взаимно, - бросил тип.

Провожая взглядом удаляющуюся фигуру молодого человека, который не потрудился представиться, но успел связать Сэма словом чести, младший Винчестер промолвил, подпустив легкой иронии:

- Какой братец заботливый.

- Он весьма мил и удобен в эксплуатации, - невозмутимо ответила девица. – К сожалению, он при этом довольно громоздок, так что я лишь иногда одалживаю его на вечер у мужа.

- У наркобарона?

- Он точно поразится, узнав, какое впечатление производит! – засмеялась та. - На самом деле он поэт и рыцарь, - девушка снова испытующе глядела на Сэма. Своему замечанию относительно мужа она придала юмористическую форму, но по выражению глаз младший Винчестер понял, что за озорной насмешливостью она прячет от незнакомца что-то до крайности серьезное. Вместе с тем Каттис изучала реакцию Сэма на новое раскрывшееся обстоятельство, ожидая, видимо, что он раскиснет и сбежит в ближайшие три - пять минут.

Сэму раскисать было совершенно не интересно. Девушка ему нравилась. Прелесть, что за девушка, откровенно признаться! И у девушки имелся рыцарь, способный защитить ее от Сэма, хотя точнее было бы сказать, что он своим невидимым присутствием оберегал теперь Сэма от нее. Досадно? Как сказать... Верно, он заразился на несколько мгновений Диновым энтузиазмом, но в душе заранее предрекал нерадостное завершение всей этой затеи. Он знал, что никогда не осуществит свою мечту о тонком союзе с другой душой. Поэтому всегда одинаковые мысли посещали Сэма в те редкие моменты, когда он решался на микроскопическую, никчемную одноразовую интрижку. Острое ощущение тщеты и притворства безлюбовной страсти тяготило его. А впустить в свое сердце он никого не смел и не мог. Они с братом остались вырваны из мира. Лишь изредка Сэм позволял себе взглянуть на его красоты, иногда несмело протягивал руку и чуть касался сокровищ, хранителем которых был. Однако бессмысленным казалось попытаться сунуть их за пазуху и унести в свое логово – там, без солнца и воздуха, они утратили бы магический блеск, рассыпались бы, обернулись миражом. Также и этой девочкой, облачившейся в мерцающие змеиные шкурки, стоило полюбоваться, словно радугой в летний день. А потом она растает и пропадет, как и положено радуге. Ну, «пусть так и будет», как говорил один местный поэт …

- А вы, смею предположить, - сказал Сэм, позволив себе чуть-чуть поддразнить девушку, - художник?

- Нажимаю на кнопку затвора с некоторой долей художественности, не больше – не меньше. А вас, я видела, заинтересовала моя модель?

- Ну, эм…- Сэм поскреб затылок, - трудно не обратить внимания.

- Вулканическая дама. Она начинала свою модельную карьеру в 68-м году, но по-прежнему считает себя двадцатилетней. У Скинни есть, безусловно, легкая сумасшедшинка, но она не совсем уж чудище из кунсткамеры, как вы, наверное, подумали, - честно признаться, Сэм именно в эту категорию ее и определил. - По меньшей мере, она любопытна тем, что стала свидетельницей целой кучи эпох и, видимо, не слишком изменилась. Она живет в борьбе со временем за право оставаться женщиной… знаете, в некоем высшем, жреческом смысле. М-мда… - девушка задумчиво вздохнула.

- У нее сегодня был агрессивный образ, - заметил Сэм.

- Робеете?

Сэм тряхнул головой.

- Даже не знаю… вроде, не должен. Ваша идея?

- «Идеи наши – бензин ваш», - говорит мой «толстопузый наркобарон»… или как там этот негодяй его назвал?… Не знаю, Сэм, заинтересуют ли вас мои теоретические выкладки на тему данного образа? Ведь вы еще только ко второй пинте приступили…

- Почему же? – запротестовал младший. - Меня и на трезвую голову интересует все таинственное и необъяснимое. К тому же, я никогда не сталкивался…

- Вы удивитесь, но я тоже, - ухмыльнулась девица. – На меня впервые свалилась СМ-сессия. В свое время искусство контркультуры привлекало мой довольно пристальный интерес, но готовить промоушен для фетиш-бизнеса – это из ряда вон. Сложность заключается в том, что я в данном случае делаю рекламу, а не андерграундный арт-проект. Реклама, по идее, должна быть симпатичной и деперсонализированной. Но в нашем случае приходится продвигать продукт антиобщественный, крайне индивидуалистический, не сказать, отщепенческий, подразумевающий определенного сорта внутренний надлом и, ясен перец, заквашенный на эротизме. Причем несколько перверсивном…

- Баланс надо выдержать?

- Схватываете на лету, Сэм.

- Не любите компромиссов? Вам проще создавать что-то нейтральное или, наоборот, совершенно девиантное?

- Слово-то какое выбрали, Сэм! – хохотнула девочка-фотограф.

- За вами стараюсь угнаться!

- Вы знаете, проще весной у речки Кэм нарциссы щелкать, нежели взрывать общественные устои так, чтобы всем понравилось, и еще вторую порцию попросили.

Сэма вдруг опять что-то укололо, будто заворошилось какое-то смутное, далекое воспоминание. Он глянул пристально на девушку и поинтересовался:

- А почему именно у речки Кэм?

- Потому что их там полно, - пожала она плечами, чуть-чуть удивившись. – Целые поляны: крокусы, нарциссы, мускари… синенькие такие, знаете? Около пантинговой станции что-то невероятное…

- Часто в Кембридже бываете? – у охотника даже под ложечкой засосало от одного названия.

- Да, как бы…

…_I keep a stiff upper lip… And__ I shoot!.. And I shoot!.. And I shoot… shoot from the heap!.._

Сэм вздрогнул и даже не сразу понял, что звонит его собственный телефон – Дин опять без его санкции поставил песню AC/DC на звонок. Младший извинился, отыскал мобильный во внутреннем кармане куртки и сказал «Да?».

- Кхм … Сэмми, - зазвучал в трубке голос Дина, сразу настороживший младшего каким-то едва уловимым тревожным обертоном. – Мы тут с Агнессой хотим завалиться… кофейку попить, - говорил брат, делая паузы. – Поезжай домой без меня… ты понял, надеюсь? Давай, чтобы без проколов.

И отключился.

«Черт! Нашел-таки!» - Сэм, видимо, так побледнел, что это не ускользнуло от внимания девушки.

- Плохие новости? – спросил она.

Похоже, настало время прощаться. Радуга начала стремительно меркнуть. Не вовремя все как-то случилось… Не мог Дин полчаса подождать?

- Да… мой приятель… у него неприятности. Мне, видимо, придется гнать во весь опор, чтобы его вытащить, - начал оправдываться Сэм. Черт… еще что-то нужно было прибавить. – Послушайте, а где можно посмотреть ваши фото?

- Ах, да, без проблем, - девушка достала коротенький карандаш «Икеа» и на спешно протянутом ей клочке бумаги написала _«__www__.__K__.__S__.__Nashphoto__.__com__»._ Сэм мельком глянул на него и сунул в карман.

- Обязательно отпишусь! – пообещал он, уже вскакивая с табурета. - Было очень приятно познакомиться… Каттис, - Сэм почему-то споткнулся на имени - оно было уж слишком странное.

- В июле приходите в Лондонскую школу искусств, у меня на выставке зарезервированы свои девять квадратных футов славы.

- Очень постараюсь! Приятного вечера! – выкрикнув эти слова уже на ходу, Сэм во весь опор ринулся к выходу из клуба. Выбежав на парковку, он рванул к машине. В багажнике «Фольксвагена» у него лежали миниатюрные арбалеты, короткие стрелы и склянка с кровью.

Сэм и Дин загоняли вампиршу с двух сторон. Первые два выстрела стрелами, отравленными мертвецкой кровью, оказались неудачны.

Дин, как было заранее условлено, сказал девице, что места на парковке не нашлось, и отправился вместе с ней на соседнюю темноватую улицу, где якобы стояла его машина. Сэм ждал их в нише под железнодорожным мостом. И девица – черт бы ее побрал! – почувствовала Сэма. Едва поравнявшись с местом засады, Дин заметил, как затрепетали вдруг островатые ноздри вампирши, и бледное напудренное лицо ее сделалось словно бы мраморным. Долю секунды спустя, едва ощутив, как начинают напрягаться мускулы девицы, Дин резко отдернул руку от ее руки и бросился вперед, заманивая тварь за собой. Но та, видимо, разгадав его маневр, рванулась в противоположную сторону. Сэм выскочил из укрытия, спустил курок арбалета, но первая стрела лишь задела девице бок. Взревев жутким звериным голосом от боли, вампирша споткнулась и упала, выдергивая стрелу из тела. Ей потребовалась лишь пара мгновений, чтобы оправиться и снова вскочить на ноги. Отшвырнув стрелу, она понеслась дальше к перекрестку. Сэм перезарядил арбалет и опять выстрелил, однако, на этот раз вовсе промазал.

- Вот, з-зараза! – прорычал старший Винчестер. Сэм кинул ему второй арбалет и что-то вроде небольшого кожаного колчана с двенадцатью стрелами. Они были опущены наконечниками в налитую на дно мерзейшую вязкую гущу. – Давай за ней, а я наперерез через квартал.

Девица летела по улице, уходившей немного вниз к большим многоэтажным зданиям. Это была невысокого роста соломенная блондинка с голубыми глазами, в глубине которых метался характерный красноватый огонек. Похожа на немочку. Лицо у нее было довольно красивое, но странное: словно бы розовощекую круглолицую деревенскую бабенку напудрили до болезненной бледности, алые губы спрятали за белесой помадой, черным подвели глаза. На ходу она несколько раз оборачивалась и отрывисто рыкала издалека на Сэма, держась рукой за свой окровавленный бок. Младший Винчестер видел, что она испугана – видимо, трупные яды все-таки действовали, и вампирше становилось все хуже. Зазвонил сотовый, и, когда Сэм через секунду нажал на кнопку, он услышал краткое: «На Тэнкертон Стрит».

Сэм приблизился к девице на минимальное расстояние и обогнал ее, вынуждая свернуть направо в узкий пустынный переулок, где с одной стороны тянулись опущенные жалюзи каких-то офисов, а с другой – решетка, окружавшая двор жилого дома. Сэм заметил брата, крадущегося среди подстриженных круглых кустов. Дин показал ему знаком «прямо и направо». Чуть впереди направо был тупик. Два четырехэтажных домика из красного кирпича заглядывали в окна друг другу, тополь у подъезда, в конце глухая стена, еще одно дерево и тесный проход, из которого, видимо, в ближайшие секунды рассчитывал появиться Дин.

Сэм поднял арбалет, прицелился и выстрелил, точно попав вампирше под левую лопатку. Та взвизгнула, повалилась на колени. Младший Винчестер осторожно, не торопясь, пошел к ней.

Вдруг что-то заставило Сэма вздрогнуть и оглянулся. За спиной по улице пронесся какой-то одинокий автомобиль.

«Дьявол, надо быстрее кончать с этим, а то копов кто-нибудь вызовет…» - подумал младший Винчестер, доставая новую стрелу.

За углом внезапно послышался скрип шин по асфальту, что Сэма насторожило еще больше. Он опять обернулся. Рев мощного мотора разнесся по улице, и буквально через две или три секунды слева вылетело нечто черное, полированное и огромное, как носорог. Сквозь ослепляющий свет нарочно включенных противотуманок и огней дальнего света младший Винчестер различил очертания тонированного внедорожника. Джип, похожий на гигантского сверкающего жука, яростным рывком развернулся, встал мордой к Сэму, после чего тот, кто сидел за рулем, не давая охотнику времени опомниться, притопил педаль с бесспорным намерением Сэма сбить.

- Твою налево! – вырвалось у Винчестера.

Он бросился в сторону. Водитель среагировал мгновенно, резко выкрутил руль, почти наехав на охотника, врезал по тормозам и с отменной ловкостью зажал Сэма между деревом, ограждением у дома и боком автомобиля. Водительская дверь распахнулась, кто-то вылетел из машины и заорал хорошо поставленным голосом:

- На колени вставай, ублюдок! Руки за голову, иначе я убью тебя нахрен!

«Черт! Он!» - Сэм едва не осел на решетку.

Блондин из клуба стоял прямо напротив младшего Винчестера и целился в него из довольно крупного калибра через капот автомобиля. Лицо совершенно неузнаваемое: ледяное, жесткое, то самое лицо, которое Сэм сразу разглядел под маской весельчака.

- Так, спокойно, - начал Сэм. – Это недоразумение…

- Хочешь, я тебе это недоразумение отстрелю? Больно, но зато быстро, - рыкнул тот.

- Послушай, я понимаю, как это выглядит… - Сэм бросил короткий взгляд на вампиршу, неподвижно лежавшую в нескольких метрах от них. – Но…

- Заткни пасть! – грубо оборвал его парень. – У меня есть разрешение на эту пушку и я не боюсь неприятностей с полицией, поэтому колебаться я не бу… - не договорив последнего слова, блондин вдруг дернулся и свалился, как подкошенный. Через секунду снизу из-за колеса раздался крик, словно он взвыл, не разжимая зубов.

Сэм быстро выхватил пистолет, протиснулся назад и осторожно выглянул из-за багажника. Парень, держась одной рукой за плечо, из которого торчала арбалетная стрела, поднялся с асфальта и хотел нырнуть в машину.

- Стоя-ять! - Дин, который выпустил стрелу в парня, появился словно из ниоткуда и теперь осторожно приближался, наставляя на блондина свой «М1911».

- Пушку брось, - тихо, но отчетливо приказал парню Сэм.

Блондин замер, как бы загораживая собой водительское место. Пистолет держал в руке дулом вверх и не выпускал. Потом он очень медленно отступил чуть назад и вдруг захлопнул дверцу, оря в окно почти сумасшедшим воплем:

- Кэт! Вали отсюда!

- Так! Так! Спокойно, тигр! Кончай голосить! – рявкнул Дин, налетая на парня. – Говорят тебе, придурок: недоразумение! - он придавил блондина к земле и вырвал оружие.

Сэм в это время дернул ручку передней двери, прежде чем тот, кто оставался внутри, успел запереться, и просунулся в кабину. Что-то черное и шуршащее метнулось от него в противоположный угол салона, тяжело дыша. Сэм разглядел бледное личико и огромные, горящие лихорадочным испугом глаза. Девчонка попыталась открыть другую дверь, но та стукнулась о решетку снаружи.

- Каттис, успокойтесь, все в порядке… - Сэм постарался говорить как можно мягче. – Точнее, не совсем в порядке, но вас это никак не затронет. Я… мы совсем не то, чем можем показаться. Я потом все объясню, просто не паникуйте.

Та молчала и продолжала смотреть на младшего Винчестера из темноты, напоминая затравленного зверька в норке.

- Мать вашу, а где эта? – вскричал вдруг Дин.

Сэм поспешил вынырнуть из машины. Место, где только что лежало бездыханное тело вампирши, было пусто.

- Черт! – сплюнул Дин сквозь зубы. – Принесло вас, Чип и Дэйл долбаные…

- Ни хера себе… - хрипло бесцветным голосом вдруг проговорил раненый парень.

Дин и Сэм медленно повернули головы в направлении, куда указывал его обезумевший взгляд. Белая, словно светящаяся в ночной тьме медуза, блузка с кровавыми пятнами на спине и под правой грудью мелькнула на уровне второго этажа. Девица вцепилась в решетку балкона этажом выше, потом прыгнула, как кошка, захватила край карниза, подтянулась, упершись ногами в стену, и перевалилась на крышу, за конек. И исчезла. Можно было еще услышать, как гремит под ее ногами железная кровля, но через пару секунд все стихло.

- Придавите меня сверху…– процедил блондин.

- Очень смешно, - рявкнул Дин. – Ты кто такой, мать твою? – особо не церемонясь, он достал бумажник у парня из внутреннего кармана пиджака. – Не рыпайся, мне твои кредитки нафиг не нужны. Так…

Неожиданно Дин замолк. С четверть минуты он перечитывал водительское удостоверение, потом прорычал «Очешуеть можно!» и сунул документы Сэму. Младший поджал губы и озадаченно поскреб затылок. Блондин, бледный как полотно, чуть приподнялся и оперся левым плечом о порог водительской двери. Он мрачно и напряженно глядел снизу на охотников, сжимая рукой кровоточащее плечо.

- Чего делать будем? – поинтересовался Дин у младшего.

Сэм несколько секунд подумал, глянул, прищуриваясь, на парня, сидевшего на асфальте, после чего опять влез наполовину в салон джипа.

- Каттис, вам знакомо имя Эрика Стентсона?

У той лицо застыло, словно белая фарфоровая маска. Сэм понял, что имя девушке прекрасно знакомо, но она боится признаться в этом.

- Это его брат, верно? – настойчиво продолжал Сэм. Та медленно кивнула. – Значит так, ты, - Сэм обернулся к парню, - на заднее сиденье, а вы, мисс – за руль. Придется господина Сорренто вести в госпиталь, а то, как бы у него еще заражения крови не приключилось…

- Не приключится, - хмуро возразил Дин. – Я на этого придурка серебряную потратил, чтобы минимизировать последствия. Сэм, а ты не хочешь вообще со мной посоветоваться?

- Все нормально, - многозначительно рыкнул Сэм на Дина. – Мэм, а Эрик сейчас в городе?

- Да, - процедила фотограф.

- Какая здесь ближайшая больница?

- На Портланд Стрит, - послышалось снизу.

- Я не с тобой разговариваю, - отрезал Сэм подчеркнуто резко для профилактики.

- Но он правду говорит, - тихо сказала девушка.

- Прекрасно! Все сейчас делаемся умницами, садимся по местам и едем к доктору, - улыбнулся как-то почти хищно младший Винчестер, отчего даже Дину на мгновение стало не по себе. Видывал он такую улыбку и, надо заметить, не в самые лучшие моменты своей жизни.

Брайану Сорренто – а именно так, согласно документам, звали блондина - помогли подняться с земли и усадили на заднее сиденье. Дин схватил аптечку, вынул бинт, разорвал рубашку у парня на плече, прежде, чем тот успел опомниться, и выдернул стрелу. Парень тут же взвизгнул и заметался на сидении, пытаясь отбиться от Дина. Винчестер рявкнул на него страшным голосом и показал окровавленный заостренный штырь.

- Она без наконечника! – проорал Дин. – Чтобы тебя, идиота, меньше травмировать! А теперь заткнись, я перевяжу…

Перевязка прошла так же быстро и зло, но уже без крика. Отпущенный через пару минут на волю, Брайан отодвинулся в угол, подальше от Дина, и прислонился виском к окну. Сэм быстро занял пассажирское место, запер двери, после чего девушку отправил за руль. Она включила зажигание, нервно подала назад – раздался глухой скрежет чугунной ограды по боку «Кадиллака». Каттис спешно нажала на тормоз, мотор заглох.

- Что ж ты творишь-то?.. - зашипел Сорренто из угла на Каттис, закрывавшую лицо дрожащими руками.

Сэм обернулся через сиденье:

- Слушай, заткнись, а? Не мешай ей, - цыкнул он на Брайана и прибавил мстительно: - Сам так припарковался. Все в порядке, выезжайте потихоньку.

Девушка снова завела мотор, кое-как отчалили. Немного покружив по району, они выехали на центральную магистраль, и здесь Сэм снова обратился к Каттис:

- Во-первых, простите, но как вас все-таки можно называть?

- Кэтрин, - холодно ответила та.

- Хорошо. Сэм, Дин, - младший указал на брата. Дин чуть приулыбнулся. - Можете теперь набрать Эрику. Телефон его есть?

- Да есть, есть! – нервозно ответила Каттис. – Эрик вам зачем понадобился?

- Сейчас позвоните ему и скажете, чтобы он срочно подъезжал в «Портланд». Скажете, что господину Сорренто сделалось плохо. И если господин Сорренто, - Сэм тут опять обернулся назад, - не хочет неприятностей брату, он будет на все расспросы со стороны медперсонала отвечать, что произошел несчастный случай по неосторожности. А потом мы объяснимся с доктором Стентсоном, и если доктор Стентсон вообще найдет это возможным, он расскажет вам ровно столько, сколько захочет рассказать, - чеканил Сэм. – И скажите, чтобы звонил, как только подъедет. Не вздумайте сейчас чего-нибудь лишнего ляпнуть. Я вам обещаю, что ничего плохого не произойдет, если мы тихо и мирно исправим эту неприятную ситуацию. Давайте, постарайтесь, чтобы все звучало коротко, ясно и спокойно.

Девушка достала телефон, косо поглядывая на пристально наблюдавшего за ней охотника, набрала номер по памяти, что от Сэмова внимания не ускользнуло. Сначала не отвечали, а потом Сэм услышал частично искаженный динамиком знакомый хрипловатый голос:

- Да, зайчик? Что случилось?

«Ой, че-ерт…» - Сэм невольно опустил глаза и подумал, как бы ему сейчас не зардеться. Вот удружил братец! Впрочем, в этом совпадении прослеживалась какая-то необъяснимая закономерность.

- Эрик, ты спишь? – спросила девушка.

- Пытаюсь…

- Как голова? – голос слушался ее все хуже и заметно дрогнул.

- По-прежнему свинцовая…- проговорил Стентсон, видимо, настораживаясь. - Послушай, ты мне не нравишься, что произошло?

- Прости, пожалуйста… Эрик, я сейчас еду в больницу на Портланд Стрит, потому что… - она судорожно вздохнула, - …потому что Брайану сделалось нехорошо. Ты не мог бы срочно приехать?

- Без вопросов, - отвечал Эрик. – А что с ним?

- Не знаю… ему просто плохо…

- Через двадцать минут буду. Не переживай только, ладно? – последовала еще одна пауза, после которой Эрик с некоторым усилием спросил: - Он… э-эм… он в-ведет себя адекватно?

- Да-да… ему просто плохо…- повторила Кэт, глядя в глаза по-суфлерски кивающему Винчестеру. - Позвони, как приедешь, - тут голос Кэт едва не сорвался, и Сэм поспешил отобрать у нее телефон.

- Спасибо, вы замечательно справились, - улыбнулся он, нажав на кнопку сброса. Сэму крайне несимпатична была роль гангстера, однако ситуация требовала непременно продержать обоих в напряжении, по меньшей мере, до объяснения со Стентсоном.

«Та еще задача!» - Сэм посмотрел в зеркало заднего вида и встретился взглядом со страшим братом доктора Эрика Дж. Стентсона. Гладкое, ровное и представительное лицо господина Сорренто мелово побледнело и покрылось болезненной испариной, однако физическое страдание отражалось на нем в гораздо меньшей степени, нежели глухое бешенство. Если бы не наскоро перевязанная кровоточащая рана в плече, Брайан, кажется, задушил бы своих похитителей голыми руками. Ну, или, по меньшей мере, совершил бы попытку.

Кэт больше не вымолвила ни слова. Будто бы в тумане она пролетела по Бейкер стрит. Несколько минут спустя показалась стена Риджентс парка, а еще минут через пять впереди справа засеребрилось ярко освещенное многоэтажное здание госпиталя Портланд. Подъехали. Кэтрин хотела припарковать машину прямо у главного подъезда, но Сэм и Дин, видя, что Эрик не звонит, заставили ее развернуться и остановить машину на противоположной стороне улицы. Кэт сделала, что ей было велено, заняла парковочное место и заглушила мотор. После этого в салоне повисла наэлектризованная тишина, и все четверо оцепенели, всматриваясь в автомобили, проезжавшие по улице.

Наконец, Брайан не выдержал:

- И че? – довольно грубо буркнул он, морщась и закрывая глаза.

- Ниче, - отозвался Дин ему в тон. – Мы просто ждем, а ты, коли начал играть в супермена, сидишь и терпишь молча.

Ждать и молча терпеть пришлось еще около десяти минут. Вскоре из-за угла вынесся на полной скорости черный Форд, и Дин с Сэмом безо всяких разъяснений поняли, что это Стентсон.

- Мигни ему, - распорядился старший Винчестер.

Кэт несколько раз включила и выключила фары. Форд ее заметил, тоже посигналил, но, как показалось Винчестерам, немного неуверенно или, может быть, удивленно. Машина резко тормознула, и водитель вышел, хлопнув дверцей.

Эрик Стентсон. Дьяволова пантера в человеческом обличье. У обоих Винчестеров появилось какое-то томительное и щемящее чувство, когда они издалека увидели его. Сэму почему-то представилось, что подобную эмоцию может испытывать тот, кто, заблудившись на необитаемой планете, вдруг обнаружит, что на планете он не один, но со своим старым неприятелем, и обоим суждено либо вместе выжить, либо вместе сгинуть на ее пустынных просторах. Он не знает, чего ждать от встречи, может быть, страшится ее, но в душе не теряет надежды, что чрезвычайные обстоятельства откроют вдруг положительную сторону противника. Сэм и Дин, пожалуй, слегка занервничали.

У Эрика был утомленный и, против обыкновения, довольно помятый вид. Ровно такой вид, какой должен быть у человека, страдающего правосторонней мигренью, если его выдернуть посреди ночи из постели и командировать на разруливание черт знает каких идиотских проблем. Ощущалось что-то безобидное и, осмелимся сказать, домашнее в его взъерошенной прическе и костюме, надетом второпях, однако это впечатление едва ли скрадывало безукоризненную и совершенно инородную грацию, с которой утомленный и помятый доктор Стентсон устремился в сторону «Кадиллака». Он перенесся через улицу легким, стремительным шагом, поправляя на ходу винтажные очки в стиле Бадди Холли и приглаживая волосы. Живая маска Эрикова лица тускло блеснула, отразив на гладких скулах зелено-бирюзовый свет больничных окон. Стентсон уже подходил к водительской двери, и по тому, как Эрик нахмурился, Винчестеры поняли, что он заметил в салоне посторонних.

«Ну, ладно…» - подумал Сэм и разрешил, наконец, Кэтрин открыть дверь. Та поспешила вырваться прочь из машины.

- Господа, а… позвольте полюбопытствовать, по какому поводу вы здесь ш-шифруетесь? – громко спросил Стентсон, подхватывая Кэт за талию, поскольку та едва не свалилась со ступеньки.

- Рик! – слабо пискнула Кэтрин.

- Эрик, привет, - Сэм тоже открыл дверь и вышел из «Кадиллака», Дин последовал за ним.

Стентсон заметно вздрогнул и медленно поднял глаза, посмотрел на Сэма. Младший Винчестер встал за капотом и постарался ему улыбнуться, но хорошей, доброжелательной улыбки у него не получилось. Дин тем временем обошел машину сзади и остановился в двух шагах от Эрика, кивнул приветственно. Эрик напряженным движением отодвинул девушку к себе за спину.

- Послушай, произошла небольшая неприятность, но мы все объясним, - продолжал младший.

- Только попробуйте не объяснить!.. - свирепо и глухо прорычал Эрик, причем лицо его слегка дернулось, и у носа на мгновение обозначились агрессивные складки. – Я уже предчувствую, что у вас тут за неприятность произошла! – по-кошачьи фыркнув и обнажив зубы, прибавил он. – Откуда вы телепортируетесь каждый раз, вашу мать!

«Манеры достойные не иначе, как Букингемского Дворца…» - подумал Сэм, но не стал ничего говорить, чтобы не раздражать Эрика еще больше.

Цедя что-то сквозь зубы, Стентсон подошел и решительно дернул заднюю дверь «Кадиллака».

- О, господи! - услышали Винчестеры.

- Зови меня просто Хозяин, - с хриплым принужденным смешком отозвался Брайан.

- Это что, дьявол вас возьми, за х-хрень? – вскричал Эрик, прянув назад. Он закрыл нос и рот ладонью, словно ему сделалось дурно, и как-то странно закашлялся.

- Мы, конечно, можем прямо сейчас начать объяснение, - ответил Дин, - но, я бы предпочел сначала господина Сорренто препроводить вон в то заведение через дорогу.

Эрик, не отвечая, удалился на некоторое расстояние от машины и встал ко всем спиной. Кэт, опасливо поглядывая на Винчестеров, подошла к Эрику, что-то шепнула. Эрик, не переставая прижимать ладонь к лицу, как-то виновато покивал в ответ и погладил ее по плечам. Между тем Брайан, по всему, был нимало не удивлен бегством Стентсона и лишь длинно вздохнул, откинув голову назад на спинку сидения. Сэм и Дин со значением переглянулись, чутко отслеживая каждый новый нюанс в развитии ситуации.

Прошло около минуты, когда Эрик, наконец, обернулся через плечо и спросил:

- Это как вообще произошло?

- Если кратко, - откликнулся слабым, но язвительным голосом Брайан, - твои приятели шмальнули из арбалета в белобрысую бабенку, которая потом поднялась на ноги и взлезла по стене на крышу четырехэтажного жилого здания. Теперь они меня шантажируют тобой, чтобы я сейчас не поднял шума вон в «том заведении через дорогу». Йорис, я не знаю, как себя вести, поэтому всецело полагаюсь на твое руководство. Если ты распорядишься кричать «Караул!», я закричу…

- Это лишнее… - процедил Эрик.

- Йорис, позволь тогда сообщить, что мне реально хреново. Приходи уже в себя, и давай что-то делать… И вообще, к слову… что бы ты был в курсе… я О-ЧЕНЬ РАС-СТРОЕН! – рявкнул вдруг Брайан Сорренто настолько громко и резко, насколько позволяло ему его самочувствие.

Эрик снова развернулся в сторону брата и смерил его долгим, холодным взглядом. Потом заметил:

- Мне в дальнейшем будет интересно услышать, почему шмальнули в бабенку, а подстрелили тебя… Если, конечно, ты и белобрысая бабенка не одно и то же лицо.

- Ладно, проехали… - поморщился Брайан. – Ты только не возбуждайся, ради святой Мадонны Исцелительницы…

- Я уже возбудился - дальше некуда!

- Обожаю его… - иронически хмыкнул Дин, складывая руки на груди, и подмигнул Сэму.

Шпильки шпильками, а то, что Эрик в одно мгновение взвинтился до самой, что ни на есть, зверской степени, было самоочевидно. Злость и тревога Стентсона казались бы вполне объяснимыми, если б не подмешивался к ним нервический ледяной блеск в глазах, и не проносилась тень какого-то с трудом усмиряемого порыва в глубине его ненормально суженных зрачков. Вышеозначенная странность не укрылась от внимания Винчестеров. Скажем более: от Эрика также не укрылся тот факт, что Винчестеры его на чем-то засекли. Он раздраженно поджал губы и поиграл желваками на челюстях.

- Идти можешь, или мне подогнать машину ко входу?

- Дойду, - сказал Сорренто. - В конце концов, не в жопу же – прости господи! – поразил меня серебряный перун…

- Может, он еще и отравленный? – поинтересовался Эрик, обращаясь к Винчестерам.

- Нет, - Дин отрицательно покачал головой. – Для твоего брательника я сделал исключение, скажи спасибо.

- Дин, ты, ей богу, меня балуешь! Чем я только заслужил твою доброту? – саркастически и нервозно отвечал Эрик, чуть подумал и прибавил, щуря глаза: - Ты знал, что это мой брат?

- Нет. Я думал, что это урод с пушкой, который угрожает застрелить моего брата, - ответил старший Винчестер. - Так что балую я не тебя лично, а весь человеческий род в целом, и сам, кстати, мучаюсь вопросом, чем же он заслужил мою доброту.

Эрик поднял темные точеные брови и несколько секунд буравил старшего Винчестера взглядом, потом произнес тихо:

- Дин, я очень не люблю слово «урод», будь добр, не разбрасывайся им без надобности в моем присутствии.

Сказав это, доктор Стентсон подошел к Брайану, без сомнения, что-то в себе перебарывая, и помог ему выбраться из машины. Старший кривился, шипел сквозь зубы и, едва встав на асфальт, покачнулся, теряя равновесие. Эрик крепко подхватил его и прислонил к задней двери, как-то судорожно втягивая ноздрями воздух. Брайан был почти того же роста, что Сэм Винчестер, однако значительно крупнее и тяжелее последнего. Эрик доставал сводному брату лишь до плеча и смотрелся на его фоне совершенным юношей. Стентсон и Сорренто внешне были настолько разными, насколько это в принципе возможно. Собственно говоря, не было и никаких оснований им походить друг на друга наружностью. Однако говорили и держали себя оба весьма похоже. Обнаруживалось между ними очень тонкое, трудновыразимое сродство, хотя одинаковые черточки и штришки в повадках того и другого странным образом вызывали вовсе несходное впечатление. Сэм по данному поводу заключил, что это интересный феномен, наблюдение которого могло бы оказаться довольно познавательным, если не прямо поучительным.

- Двинули? – спросил Эрик, когда Брайан чуть пришел в себя.

- Двинули, - буркнул тот и, бросив мельком взгляд на салон своей машины, присовокупил с досадой: - _De_ _puta__madre_****… - на спинке заднего сиденья по кремовой обивке из натуральной кожи расплывалось кровяное пятно. – Представляю, что у меня на бочине…

- Потом полюбуешься! – рыкнул в ответ Эрик. – Пошли!

- Причесали вы мне тачку, фру Стентсон… Я скажу, чтобы счет из салона сразу отправили на твой адрес, Йорис, если не возражаешь… - трунил ли Брайан или говорил серьезно, определить было невозможно. Вероятно, он нес всю эту обидную чепуху лишь для того, чтобы отвлечься и не упасть в обморок.

Эрик замечание про машину выразительно проигнорировал. Можно утверждать, что Стентсона в данный момент лишь в самой незначительной степени волновал поцарапанный бампер Брайанова внедорожника. Эрик был бледен, как студент-медик на первом вскрытии. И он дрожал. Это почувствовал Брайан, когда Эрик взял его под руку, это видела Кэтрин, следовавшая за Стентсоном, словно тень с того момента, как Сэм выпустил ее на волю. Равным образом Эриково состояние было замечено и охотниками.

Сэм запер машину и впятером они отправились к госпиталю. Стентсон, Сорренто и Кэтрин впереди, Дин и Сэм - следом. В больнице события закрутились довольно быстро, так что Винчестерам оставалось только следить, чтобы кто-нибудь их не подставил. Брайан, кстати сказать, почти около самой регистратуры еще раз и умышленно громко уточнил, не следует ли сообщить, как было дело. Эрик отрезал: «Нет!». Труд улаживать формальности и объясняться с врачами он также взял на себя. Винчестеры слышали спустя некоторое время, что он плетет заведующему отделением и хирургу про небольшую коллекцию оружия у брата дома и про неосторожность при обращении с арбалетом, из-за которой получилась вся эта «чрезвычайно неприятная ерунда». Эрика внимательно слушали и, не скрывая удивления, разглядывали черную полумаску на его лице, отблескивающую смолой и перламутром. Эта маска, позвольте заметить, показалась обоим врачам каким-то почти наваждением: совершенно живая, с острыми, тонкими шрамами, передававшая каждое сокращение мимических мускулов, слитая с лицом странного посетителя – бывшая ничем иным, как лицом его. И все же, ни зав отделением, ни хирург глазам своим не поверили, а поверили опыту и здравому смыслу, которые подсказали, что это, должно быть, конструкция из тончайшего полимерного волокна, скрывающая какие-то серьезные травмы (доктор Ричардс, кажется, уже читал о таких хитроумных разработках в журнале «Кемистри»).

- Доктор Стентсон, а ваш брат употребляет наркотики?

Лицо Стентсона в мгновение сделалось жестким и непроницаемым, спала Эрикова бархатная светская улыбка.

- Что вы имеете ввиду? – он вскинул бровь и холодно смерил врачей взглядом.

- Легкие, вроде травки, - пояснил хирург и опустил глаза. – Он, по всей видимости, находится под воздействием…

- Вы это на глаз определили? – с оттенком вызова поинтересовался Эрик.

- Мы возьмем кровь на анализ, и все станет ясно, - ответил заведующий отделением. - Поскольку рана нанесена стрелковым оружием, мы также обязаны сообщить в полицию. Если мистер Сорренто не имеет ни к кому претензий, это, в целом, формальность, хотя, скорее всего, он должен будет предъявить полиции арбалет, о котором вы говорите, и, наверное, документы о приобретении…

- У вас есть право проводить медэкспертизу? – сухо спросил Эрик.

- Да.

- Раз так, не смею вам мешать, - Эрик пожал плечами. – А о том, что господин Сорренто употребляет, слышу впервые. Надеюсь, что вы ошибаетесь.

Дав, какие смог, разъяснения медперсоналу и подписав у администратора документы, Эрик молча прошел мимо Сэма и Дина, вскользь бросая на них горящий едва ли не бешенством взгляд. Взвинченность его нисколько не утихала. Стентсон пересек обширный холл госпиталя и сел на диван рядом с Кэтрин, обнял ее, поцеловал в висок, тщетно стараясь скрыть свое взбудораженное состояние. Несколько минут они очень тихо разговаривали друг с другом, причем Кэт стянула с руки митенку и дотронулась до его лба. Эрик поторопился перехватить ее тонкую ладонь. Кэт о чем-то шепотом спрашивала, вглядывалась в его лицо, и иногда украдкой переводила глаза на охотников. Потом Эрик оставил на губах Кэтрин еще один краткий поцелуй, поднялся и пошел к Винчестерам.

- Ну, что? – нервозно спросил Стентсон, снимая очки и складывая их в карман пиджака. Эрик адресовал Сэму и Дину принужденную кривую улыбку, чуть открывшую зубы. – Кто дерзок, неустрашим и рискнет пойти со мной покурить? – взгляд при этом Стентсон остановил на Дине.

- Мы можем и вместе пойти, - предложил Сэм.

- Чтобы коленки не подкашивались? – чудовище по-кошачьи слегка сощурилось и опустило ресницы, его ярко-серые глаза как будто загорелись на фоне угольной полумаски.

- Кончай, Стентсон, - отмахнулся Дин, вставая. – Не так уж ты страшен, каким тебя малюют. Неплохо, кстати, выглядишь, - и прибавил с тонкой хитрой улыбкой: - Только водолазка наизнанку одета.

Эрик с удивлением отвернул полу пиджака и осмотрел свой костюм.

- Я очень авантажен, хорошо одет и напомажен, - проговорил он с оттенком задумчиво-ироническим. – Прошу прощения.

Старший Винчестер снисходительно хмыкнул:

- Бывает… Сэм, проконтролируй здесь обстановку. А я с доктором пойду, поболтаю.

Сэм нехотя кивнул, но при этом устремил на старшего долгий многозначительный взгляд. Дин подмигнул ему без улыбки и зашагал вслед за Стентсоном в сторону стеклянных дверей.

На улице было не по-летнему прохладно, однако Дин лишь теперь заметил дувший с запада промозглый ветерок. Он поежился и застегнул свою старую ковбойскую рубашку, надетую поверх футболки. Чертова ночь и чертов Брайан Сорренто! Дин не имел ни малейшего намерения встречаться с Эриком раньше того, как они с Сэмом завершат дело. Перед отъездом, можно было бы, пожалуй, огорошить доктора визитом. Наверное, он бы и не отказался посидеть часок в баре. И расстались бы. Может быть, навсегда. Да, именно так - навсегда. А вместо этого получите себе на пятый элемент и Эрика, и брата его, уже давно заочно Дином невзлюбленного, и – кто бы только мог подумать! – ту самую женщину-призрак, героиню Эрикова романа-дневника. И ведь надо же было старшему Винчестеру именно ее зацепить из всей клубной тусовки! Понравилась. Решил, что для Сэма подходящий тип. Хотел немного растормошить брата. Теперь объясняйся с ними!

Впрочем, объясняться Дин планировал только с Эриком. Остальных - к дьяволу! Пускай Стентсон выкручивается, как ему вздумается. И без того Винчестеры были с ним исключительно любезны по старой, что называется, дружбе.

«Дружбе… м-да…» - Дину самому стало смешно.

По совести сказать, Винчестеры пока сами не до конца понимали, в какую игру играют тут, в английской столице. На данном этапе они просто добывали вампира, а их таинственный заказчик регулярно связывался по телефону и аккуратно исполнял свои финансовые обязательства. О клиенте Винчестеры знали только то, что он говорит с едва заметным бирмингемским акцентом, и во время переговоров иногда слышно, что какое-то животное то ли пищит, то ли чирикает в отдалении.

«Чертов животновод…» - мелькнуло у Дина в голове.

Он и Эрик спустились по пандусу, прогулялись вдоль здания больницы, после чего Эрик свернул за угол и ушел дальше в проулок, где раскрывались черной пещерой ворота больничного подземного гаража. Встав у бетонной колонны, он вынул из кармана пачку сигарет.

- По-прежнему воздерживаешься? – спросил Стентсон.

- Подростком баловался, потом прекратил, - ответил Дин.

Чудовище глянуло зачем-то вверх. По темному небу медленно летели облака с рваными, окаймленными луною краями, но в переулке было так темно, что Дин различал одни лишь очертания собеседника.

- А я с пятнадцати лет… - рассеянно сказал Эрик, щелкая зажигалкой. Язычок пламени на несколько секунд осветил его напряженное лицо и заметался в зрачках. Руки Эрика изрядно дрожали.

- Ты… - Дин чуть замялся и жестом указал в пространство, - … женился?

Эрик, занятый, определенно, какой-то другой мыслью, коротко бросил:

- Да.

- Поздравляю, отлично смотритесь.

- У-гу…

- Давно?

- Дин, какого х-хрена? – вдруг с неожиданной грубостью перебил его Эрик.

Винчестер холодно переспросил, непроизвольно сжимая кулаки:

- Что «какого хрена»? Какого хрена твой братец на тачке чуть не сбил Сэма? Или какого хрена он возит с собой «Беретту 92»? Или, может быть, какого хрена я показался тебе на глаза, а не оставил твою жену самостоятельно спасать раненого?

- КА-КО-ГО ХРЕ-НА ТЫ ЗДЕСЬ ДЕ-ЛА-ЕШЬ! – Эрик едва ли не заорал, хриплым, рычащим голосом.

- Я здесь охочусь на нечисть! – рявкнул Дин на Стентсона. – Или, может быть, ты запретишь мне это делать?

- Давай я переформулирую вопрос, - огрызнулся Эрик и сделал затяжку. – Почему ты приехал наводить порядок СЮДА? Неужели ваш с Сэмом творческий тандем зачистил всю нежить Нового Света?

Дин отвечал ему жестко и раздельно:

- Нас пригласили британские коллеги разобраться в одном деле.

- И кто же была та девчонка? Вампирша или ведьма? Или вы пока просто тренируетесь?

- Думай, чего несешь, Стентсон! – руки чесались залепить Эрику по физиономии. Удержало Дина следующее наблюдение: чем сильнее разгоралась в Стентсоне злоба, тем очевиднее становился ее неестественный, привнесенный характер. Эрик, может, и рад был остановиться, но его раздирало, словно пьяного.

- А ты думай, чего творишь, Винчестер! – голос Эрика снова начал срываться на крик. – Вы совсем, что ли, нюх потеряли, коли цепляете гражданских на охоте? Я даже без твоих объяснений могу в общих чертах представить, как все произошло. Брайан бросился вызволять девицу, а ты – по нему! Это нормально, полагаешь? Он не мог знать, ни кто вы такие, ни кто она такая, и это ваша задача – оградить мирное население от вас самих! А пушка у Брайана не заряжена!

- Щас! Не заряжена! – вскричал Дин. – Если твой брательник после косяка с двух шагов и пятнадцати попыток в человека попасть не в состоянии, тогда можно считать что не заряжена! – для Эрика, вне всякого сомнения, новость была неожиданной. - Мирное население, доктор Стентсон, звонит в полицию, а не гарцует, обдолбавшись, на джипе, чтобы выпендриться кое перед кем!

- Что?

- Ничего.

Эрик вдруг застыл, глядя в глаза старшему Винчестеру. Стоял он настолько близко, что хотелось сделать шаг назад.

- Стентсон, ты смотришь на меня, как голодный вампир. Я на все твои вопросы ответил? – не выдержал Дин после нескольких секунд паузы.

- Пока да, - кивнул Эрик и бросил сигарету на тротуар.

В следующую секунду Дин получил моментальный удар тыльной стороной кисти. Охотник даже не предполагал, что можно ударить таким способом. Эрик словно кастетом прошел наискось по лицу старшего Винчестера.

- Ты что, охренел? – вскричал Дин, отпрянув от него.

- Охренел, не то слово! – зарычал Эрик. Он шел прямо на пятящегося Дина, готовясь снова на него обрушиться. Дин отступал в темноту. – Это не твое собачье дело, что мой брат курит и перед кем выпендривается! Он поступил, как любой нормальный человек должен поступить! А если бы он жахнул Сэма бампером? Приговорил бы на месте даже без военно-полевого суда? А если бы Кэт какую-нибудь глупость сделала? Ты бы и ее застрелил? – заорал Стентсон.

С Эриком сотворилось что-то неладное, стоило лишь возникнуть этой довольно дикой фантазии. Он решительно остервенел и, скалясь, бросился на Дина.

«Черт!» - только и успело метнуться у Винчестера в мозгу.

Эрик дрался непривычно, странно, непрестанно обманывал и расставлял ловушки. Он в змеином мерцающем танце мгновенно атаковал и разил короткими, резкими выпадами, не подпуская к себе, играл и снова бил. Дин никак не мог попасть в ритм его движения, чтобы предугадать следующий шаг и отразить нападение.

- Утихни, аспид! – проревел Винчестер. Дин хотел схватить Стентсона за талию и завалить на землю, но тот выворачивался и словно бы жалил каждым своим ударом, обжигал твердыми, как металл, пальцами. – Ты сам не свой! С чего тебя прорвало?… Язва!… Уймись, или я тебе морду разнесу!…

- Живым не дамся! – отозвался Стентсон с хрипом.

Он врезал на развороте Винчестеру ногой под ребра. Дин почувствовал, что теряет равновесие, рванулся вперед и крепко вцепился в одежду Эрика, потащил его за собой.

- Успокойся, химера бесовская!

Оба скатились по наклонному съезду. Прерывистое дыхание Эрика, с каким-то вибрирующим гортанным порыкиванием, негромким, но мощным, почти заглушило все остальные звуки. И если до сего момента Стентсоновская выходка вызывала у Дина в основном раздраженное удивление, то когда перед самым его лицом во тьме сухо клацнули зубы, и горячий, пряный от дорогого табака, воздух коснулся щеки, Дину стало не по себе. Он со всей силы ударил Стентсона коленом в живот и вслед за тем добавил локтем по лицу.

- Эй!Эй!Эй! Полемисты, блин! Поболтали!

В переулке уже слышались торопливые шаги, и голос Сэма гулко пронесся, отраженный бетонными стенами соседних зданий. Несколько секунд спустя темный и плотный призрак налетел словно с небес, и Стентсона схватили, поволокли прочь. Раздался негромкий глухой удар, все тот же голос Мелкого охнул, после чего Эрика уже вдвоем сбили с ног и придавили к полу. Младший Винчестер навалился на доктора Стентсона всем телом, заламывая руки. – Все, профессор Снейп, кончай! Бестия! – смешалось в общим свирепым шумом рычание младшего Винчестера. Кривясь от боли, Сэм сгреб в кулак густые Эриковы локоны и прижал его щекой к бетонной плите.

- Справишься с ним? – с трудом выдавил Дин, переводя дыхание. В ушах стоял звон, а кожа на лице горела, как от удара кнутом.

- Справлюсь, - буркнул младший.

Эрик прекратил сопротивление почти сразу, как только оказался на земле. Дин встал рядом, уперся руками в колени и устремил изучающий взгляд на чудовище. Эрик тоже смотрел на него снизу внезапно успокоившимися и утратившими лихорадочный блеск глазами. Изо рта у него тонкой струйкой стекала кровь. Стентсон сглотнул.

- Можете отваливать, я уже кончил, - проговорил он глухо и ухмыльнулся кривой улыбкой, показывая окрасившиеся в неприятный кровяной цвет клыки.

- Так это не наезд был, а петтинг? – съязвил старший Винчестер, не удержавшись от смешка. - А ну, как покуришь, и опять захочется?

Эрик в ответ не то хрипло засмеялся сквозь стон, не то застонал от нервического смеха, придавленный весом младшего Винчестера.

Где-то в конце улочки зазвучало цоканье каблуков. Сначала шаги были быстрые и твердые, потом замедлились и замерли вовсе. Дин прошел вперед и осторожно выглянул из-за колонны.

- О, ч-черт… - он скривился и тяжело выдохнул.

- Что там? – спросил Сэм.

- Кэт. Побежала… Сейчас на уши всех поставит… Нет, ну что за дьявол? Стентсон, твою налево...

- К-Э-ЭТ! СТОЙ! – гаркнул, что было сил, Эрик, - Кэт услышала, остановилась. – Не выставляйте меня идиотом перед женой.

- Может, ей было бы полезно знать, что ты идиот? – спросил Дин.

- А она знает.

- Тогда я не знаю! – рявкнул охотник. – Тебе с какого башню снесло, пиявка гремучая?

- Я лучше по электронной почте полный перечень пришлю.

- Эрик…

Все трое смолкли, а Сэм, глядя на изящный силуэт, возникший посреди ночного переулка, как-то почти машинально выпустил из пальцев волосы Стентсона и слез с его спины, неясно краем сознания ощутив совершенно необъяснимое, но приятное покалывание в левой ладони.

Несколько секунд Кэтрин стояла в растерянности. На лице ее опять было выражение затравленного зверька, в чьих умненьких ясных глазах светится напряженная мысль. Потом серо-зеленые глаза ее стали меняться, зажигаясь какой-то недоброй искрой.

- Эрик… ты в крови…- произнесла Кэтрин, смотря то на Стентсона, то на Сэма и Дина.

- Ничего, маленькая… Сейчас разберемся, ты не пугайся, - Эрик вымучил улыбку и попытался подняться, но не смог. Ему хватило сил лишь сесть по-японски на колени. В такой позе он замер, прижимая одну руку к голове и закрыв глаза. Лицо его окаменело.

Кэт поспешно подошла, опустилась рядом и принялась рыться в карманах своей куртки, шурша и поблескивая черно-радужными чешуйками, словно волшебная змея.

- Господи… ну зачем же вы… - цедила она сквозь зубы и, отыскав платок, поднесла его к губам Стентсона, обняла свободной рукой Эрика за шею. Тот почти не шевельнулся, только успокаивающе коснулся ее колена. – Что здесь творится? – Кэт подняла глаза на Винчестеров.

- Мне самому кто бы растолковал, - отозвался Дин. Он отошел в сторону, в самую темь, и сел на высокий бетонный бордюр.

- Кто вы?

- Кэт… можно повременить с историей болезни? - с трудом проговорил Стентсон.

- Эрик, это все из-за крови, да? – спросил Дин из темноты.

- Нет, б***ь, из-за луны! – огрызнулся тот негромко. – Клыки и хвост вот-вот прорастут.

- На отсутствие клыков ты никогда не жаловался, - буркнул Сэм.

Эрик, прижимая ладонь к правому виску, в котором каждый удар пульса отдавался, будто удар молотком, медленно поднялся на ноги.

- Вы знаете, сколько процентов во мне человека, а сколько - животного? – голос Эрика становился непривычно бесцветным. Кэт при его словах воскликнула что-то неразборчивое полушепотом и отвернулась, нервозно теребя волосы.

Дин покачал головой:

- Нет, не знаю.

- Вот и я не знаю, - отозвался Стентсон. - И отклейтесь от меня оба хотя бы до завтра, у меня был тяжелый день!

Он обнял Кэтрин и сказал ей что-то на ухо, Кэт согласительно кивнула. Вместе они уже, было, отправились прочь, как вдруг Эрик споткнулся на полушаге. «Ч-черт…» - услышали Винчестеры, после чего Стентсон повалился на землю, утягивая за собой Кэт, пытавшуюся, если не удержать Эрика, то, хотя бы, не позволить ему удариться головой об асфальт. Кэт тоже упала.

- Меня прет от Лондона, а тебя, Сэм? – Дин покачал головой и переглянулся с младшим братом.

- Аналогично, - кивнул тот.

Винчестеры вскочили и подбежали к совершенно расстроенной Кэтрин. Она едва не плакала и силилась перевернуть Эрика на спину. Тот был в обмороке.

- Что с ним? – спросил Сэм, помогая Кэт подняться на ноги.

- Вы не видите, Сэм? – неожиданно резко ответила хрупкая девочка. – А вы, Дин, не видели, в каком он состоянии? Зачем вы с ним вообще сюда пошли?

- Я хотел поговорить, - отвечал Дин, внимательно рассматривая фру Стентсон.

- А он хотел вам дать в морду! Простите, пожалуйста, за выражение...

- Он вам так и сказал в холле?

- Вы чего, издеваетесь? – воскликнула Кэт.

- Кэт, что с Эриком сегодня происходит? – повторил свой вопрос Сэм.

Кэт долго буравила его красивыми своими глазами, потом произнесла словно бы с усилием:

- Он только вечером вернулся из Упсалы, у него жутко разболелась голова, потом вся эта история, Брайан с простреленным плечом, в крови… - она запнулась на мгновение, словно сказала что-то не то, и поспешила продолжить: - Потом обнаружилось, что Сорренто под кайфом… со мной, за рулем, с пистолетом и под кайфом. Если бы не было вас, Дин, то по физиономии, с большой долей вероятности, получил бы Брайан. Я опасаюсь, что они здорово поругаются, когда оба придут в себя…

- Минуточку, - вмешался Дин. – А вот тот пункт про «в крови»… что вы имели ввиду?

Кэтрин сглотнула и несколько нахмурилась.

- Вы уже спрашивали у Эрика, - холодно произнесла Кэт с явственным напряжением. – Он вам ответил.

- Ладно…позже об этом поговорим, - ответил старший Винчестер тоже с холодком. – Найдите у него ключи и подгоните сюда машину. Тащить к врачу его все равно нельзя…

* Чтобы танцевать бамбу нужна пара сигарет… и немного травы… марихуаны… выше и выше… (исп.)

** букв. сучайший сын (исп.)

*** надо иметь смелость, досл. иметь много яиц (исп.)

**** твою мать… (исп.)

…_Mr. Sandman, someone to dread/Someone who's creepy and after my head/So please turn on your magic beans/Mr. Sandman bring me, please, please bring me a dream… _

Дин, прижимая к скуле пакет со льдом, посмотрел на часы: половина третьего ночи. В гостиной негромко звучал комический баритон Эрикова братца. Пел он довольно складно, точнее сказать, не столько пел, сколько умело разыгрывал сюжет песни. Что бы Брайан ни делал, как уже заметил Дин, от него все время веяло студенческим театром Тринити Колледжа, и старшему Винчестеру эта черта адвоката Сорренто крайне не нравилась. Шутовская личина сидела на его физиономии куда плотнее, чем даже Эрикова непроницаемая маска, и душевных секретов утаивала ничуть не меньше. И секретики эти, надо думать, были какие-то нехорошие, подловатые…

Дин допил кофе и, мельком взглянув на гущу, встал. Затем неслышно подошел к дверям столовой.

- Ну? Тебя поцеловать, чтобы ты размежил вежды, спящая красавица? – Брайан сидел на широком бежевом диване возле Эрика, лишь сейчас начавшего приходить в чувства.

- Вот только мне еще не хватало превратиться… в саламандру… или мантихору…- сонно ответил Стентсон, не открывая глаз, и потер переносицу, потом потянулся, причем в тишине раздался отчетливый щелк сустава.

Дин наблюдал за ним, вновь испытывая всегдашнее чувство, будто Эрик порой делает что-то такое, от чего на мгновение становится ясно различим сидящий в нем не-человек. Если поворачивать наклейку с голограммой под разными углами, то в определенный момент сквозь одно изображение начинает проступать другое. Так и Стентсон в некоторых ракурсах, производя какой-нибудь жест или же как-то по-особому бросая взгляд, обнаруживал элементы чужеродной генетики в своем облике и движениях.

Сейчас по лицу его, словно веснушки, были рассыпаны маленькие светящиеся звездочки и пятна. Они стали заметны, когда обморок Эрика постепенно перешел в глубокий и бесчувственный сон. Фосфорические огоньки медленно распустились мельчайшими цветками на скулах полумаски, на висках, вдоль крыльев носа, на агатовой лоснящейся шее - Дин нарочно пригляделся к их мерцающим дорожкам, пока на руках затаскивал Стентсона в дом. Честно признаться, до жути чуднó было охотнику оказаться настолько близко от чудовища, потому как ощущение давящей тяжести его тела, его теплота, движение твердых мускулов под пальцами Дина словно бы умножали реальность химеры до какой-то болезненной степени.

«Это ж надо было такое сотворить…» - подумал старший Винчестер, в который раз за свою жизнь поражаясь человеческому не ведающему пределов хитроумию и проклиная его в то же самое время.

Эрик открыл, наконец, глаза и обвел мутноватым взглядом комнату, остановился сначала на Брайане, потом заметил Дина. Что примечательно, в ту же секунду, как он рассмотрел Винчестера, все мерцающие точки будто схлынули с его физиономии, а взгляд похолодел.

- Дин, пропусти собаку, - просевшим голосом сказал Эрик, после довольно долгого молчания.

Винчестер посмотрел вниз и увидел маленького рыжего с белым терьера, который мыкался около его ноги, не решаясь выйти из столовой. Дин отступил на шаг, и пес, прошмыгнув мимо, засеменил к Брайану.

- До чего умна эта лапчатая сарделька, - заметил Сорренто, облокотившись здоровой рукой о спинку дивана. – Обычно звонит, как набатный колокол, а тут понял, что происходит какая-то фигня, и ни звука, пока тебя затаскивали. Стоял в дверях и смотрел огромными глазами. Верно я говорю, господин Майерс? - пес сел против Брайана и, задрав мордочку, внимательно заглянул в его лицо, дернул правым ухом. На раковине этого самого уха шерсть у него была выстрижена, и Дин разглядел свежий не то порез, не то прокус с торчащей хирургической нитью.

- Сколько ж я был в отключке? – спросил Эрик.

- Два с половиной часа в общей сложности, - Сорренто зевнул.

Стентсон хмуро посмотрел на брата.

- Не понял… А ты здесь тогда откуда взялся?

- А где мне, по-твоему, надлежит быть? В холодильнике? Не дождетесь.

- Язык у тебя поганый… - процедил Эрик. – Я думал, на пару дней в больницу положат…

- Ну… - Брайан скривился и почесал шею. – Господин Винчестер – надо ему отдать должное – оказался мастером своего черного дела, - он кивнул Дину, на что охотник поклонился с иронической ухмылкой. - Прошел почти по касательной. Мне наложили пять швов и сказали, что я свободен… _Free__…__as__a__bird__…_ - он осторожно помахал рукой на перевязи. – Завтра на осмотр.

- В Илкфорд поедешь?

- У-у-у, братец кролик! А ты, я понимаю, изголодался по острым ощущениям! – ядовито воскликнул Брайан Сорренто и хлопнул Эрика по коленке тоже, надо сказать, с отменной язвительностью. Эрик мрачно смотрел на него, полуприкрыв веки. – Не забывай, что тебе еще предстоит объясниться в любви мне. Но если ты намерен также и _pap__á_ познакомить с симпатичнейшими своими друзьями, то я, с вашего позволения, - Брайан опять кивнул Дину, - первым занимаю очередь за билетами!

- А просто «нет», без циркумлокуций, ты сказать не в состоянии? – отозвался Эрик, когда Брайан завершил свою многословную, колкую тираду.

- Возможно, в иное время я бы попытался. Но в данный момент я слишком взволнован.

- Для человека, потерявшего в некотором смысле девственность этой ночью, ты неприлично насмешлив, - цедя сквозь зубы эти слова, Эрик осторожно сел и потер кулаком грудину.

- Каким в твоем представлении мне приличествует быть? Тихим и элегически задумчивым?

- Разрешаю примитивно пожрать и отрубиться, грустить предоставь мне.

- А можно я поужинаю тобой, _mon__frère_*? – поинтересовался Брайан, неприятно как-то улыбнувшись, и с вызовом посмотрел на Эрика.

Чудовище ответило, на мгновение приоскалив клыки:

- Ладно, я понял намек. Поставь свою адскую конфорку на мелкий огонь и начинай пассировать овощи. Дин, - Эрик обратился к охотнику, - а где остальные?

- Кэт минут пять назад поднялась наверх, Сэм – на улице… в саду.

- У-ум… - Стентсон кивнул и кашлянул, потом опустил глаза, словно бы не зная, о чем заговорить.

- Ладно, Рик, - Дин отнял от лица лед. – Раз такое дело… все живые, розовые и пухлые, ты никого не сожрал, не прибил… - Дин замолчал на несколько секунд, - я думаю, мы с Сэмом можем отваливать.

Эрик фыркнул на это со смешком, полным какой-то явственной горечи, глянул на часы.

- Э-эм… Дин, _уж наступило ведьмовское время ночи, когда на кладбищах вскрываются гробы и ад заразу извергает в мир…_

- Как будто нам к этому привыкать, - пожал плечами старший Винчестер. Брайан захихикал в кулак довольно-таки развязно.

Эрик тогда встал, прошелся по комнате, снимая совершенно измятый и разошедшийся по шву на спине пиджак, состроил недовольное лицо. Затем протиснулся мимо Дина в столовую.

- _Теперь __я__мог__бы, - _Стентсон открыл шкаф, взял оттуда кружку и налил себе кофе из кофеварки, - _пить__живую__кровь__ и совершать дела такие злые, что наступивший день их видом будет потрясен, - _заметил он как бы между прочим.

Дин сложил руки на груди, хмурясь и в то же время чуть улыбаясь вопросительной удивленной улыбкой.

- Интересное признание… - промолвил Винчестер. – Продолжай!

Эрик отпил кофе, слегка покривился.

- НО! – подняв палец, он сделал многозначительную паузу. Дин смотрел в его серые красивые глаза, обнаруживая, что лишь теперь, впервые за весь сегодняшний вечер, они обрели должную ясность. - _Но не войду в противоречие с природой. Пусть речь моя кинжалами сверкает, но ни один я в руки не возьму…_

Брайан в гостиной громко расхохотался и, аплодируя, гаркнул «Браво!»

- А вот это уже вранье, Эрик, - заметил Винчестер и отступил от двери, чтобы выйти из Брайанова поля зрения. – Ты собственным же вывертом показал, что твоей, как ты выражаешься, «природе» свойственно именно то, о чем ты сейчас чирикал.

- Дин, я должен извиниться. Мне действительно снесло крышу, - сказал Эрик, отворачиваясь.

- Обрадовался, что ли, так сильно?

- Не передергивай. Я сожалею совершено искренне. Я сорвался и повел себя неприлично. Тем не менее, это пока не повод производить меня в городские с-сумасшедшие. Если перебрать забавные обстоятельства нашего первого знакомства, ты, мне помнится, больше походил на Молоха, нежели на человека, когда вообразил, будто я пырнул Сэма ножом. Почему же мне отказано в праве испытывать переживания подобного свойства?

- Охотно верю, - отвечал Дин. – Однако я также заметил, как тебя вштырило от вида крови… Или, может быть, от запаха? – он прищурился.

- И от вида, и от запаха, - нехотя уточнил Стентсон. - Дин, в меня вмонтированы обрывки совершенно посторонних генетических структур. Некоторые вписались более-менее органично. А другие ведут в определенном смысле автономное существование. Но при этом результаты их ущербной жизнедеятельности, я тебе доложу, хрен из себя вытряхнешь.

- Надо же. Как в кино!

- Скорее, как в дурном сне, - Стентсон оскалил клыки. - Э-эм… Майерс! – резковато позвал Эрик. Сразу послышалось, как что-то плотное шлепнуло об пол и по плитам из искусственного камня застучали когти. – Подойди ко мне на секундочку, - Эрик сказал это так, словно бы обращался не к псу, а к еще одному собеседнику. – Вот Майерс не умеет душить кошек. Когда он чувствует кошку, у него сначала запускается механизм поиска, потом механизм преследования. Все это сопровождается сильным нервным возбуждением и отключением некоторых тормозных функций. К примеру, я могу орать сколько угодно, но в момент охоты мой авторитет в качестве сдерживающей и руководящей силы для господина Майерса перестает существовать… Да, извините, Шарикофф, это правда, - снова обратился Стентсон к псу, который тем временем запрыгнул на стул. Дин, воспользовавшись случаем, как бы рассеянно погладил терьера и как бы ненароком ощупал его заштопанное ухо.– Однако когда дело подходит к апофеозу, то есть к моменту убийства пресловутой кошки, программа дает сбой. Потому что он, - Эрик кивнул на пса, – человеком воспитан, живет с людьми и сам практически человек. Моя ситуация аналогична. Ты меня раскусил: я ощущаю прилив агрессии, я взвинчиваюсь и начинаю психовать от запаха крови, потому что во мне зашит дефективный, полуиздохший ген, дьявол знает, какого плотоядного животного. Но если вокруг нет других обстоятельств, которые бы заставили меня перейти определенную черту, все дело ограничивается вспышкой нездорового ажиотажа, что есть моя сугубо внутренняя психическая проблема. Как видишь, я не сожрал того же Майерса, когда он рассорился со своим лучшим другом до того, что пришлось вести обормота к ветеринару…

«Вот сволочь! Все видит, а!» - подумал Винчестер со смешанным чувством неудовольствия и одобрения, убирая руку от собаки.

- Что же касается сегодняшнего вечера, то обостряющих факторов могу перечислить с полдюжины.

- А в обморок чего упал?

- В этой стране каждый имеет ряд политических прав и свобод, в их числе и право на обморок, как способ ухода от непереносимых тягот бытия.

- То есть, не скажешь? – холодно ухмыльнулся Дин.

- Дин, отвали. Я что, обязан тебе обо всех своих немощах рапортовать?

- Нет, не обязан.

- Ну, и завязывай с допросами! - нервно отвечал Эрик. – Я такой же человек, как и остальные… при всей внешней парадоксальности, - здесь он с ядовитой насмешкой подчеркнул слово «парадоксальность», - данного утверждения. Ты где ляжешь: на диване или на кушетке против камина?

Разговор был перекинут в другое русло столь неожиданно, что Дин не сразу сообразил, что Эрик имеет ввиду.

- Погоди… ты заночевать у тебя, что ли, предлагаешь? – переспросил старший Винчестер.

- Стесняешься или брезгуешь? – Стентсон оскалил клыки и типическим своим жестом по-собачьи склонил голову набок.

- Тьфу… мать твою! – махнул на него рукой Дин. – Стесняться я перестал в грудном возрасте, а брезговать – когда вляпался в гнилой кусок сброшенной оборотнем шкуры… - Дин с немного мстительным удовольствием отметил, что зрачки Эрика расширились, в то время, как он пытался понять, шутит Винчестер или говорит правду. – Да, вообрази себе! Прямо ладонью в слизь!

- Как же ты ж-живешь с этим? – процедил Стентсон, по виду, вполне серьезно.

Дин ухмыльнулся.

- У каждого свои проблемы, верно? И каждый выживает, как может.

- Да уж… - хмыкнул Эрик. – Ладно, пойду устрою вам ночлег. В холодильнике можете чувствовать себя как дома…

Дин очнулся оттого, что ему приснилось, будто мимо проскользнул жутких размеров черный кот. Видение показалось тем более зловещим, что в обычных кошмарах вот уже много лет к нему являлись собаки – чудовищные невидимые псы преисподней. А тут – кот! Дин вздрогнул и открыл глаза, уловил легкий шорох в углу комнаты, приподнялся, машинально кладя ладонь на рукоятку ножа. Около антикварного шкафчика он различил силуэт Эрика, стоявшего, склонившись на одно колено. Стентсон что-то искал на полке, и светящиеся крапины плавно шевелились в темноте, повторяя его мягкие осторожные движения.

- Стентсон, что происходит? – шепотом спросил Винчестер.

Свечение потускнело, Эрик обернулся.

- Убить тебя хотел, да канделябр куда-то запропастился. Ни пса ж не видно! – разводя руками, прошипел Эрик, определенно, недовольный тем, что разбудил Винчестера.

- Ты так не шути, а то я обычно сначала стреляю, а потом спрашиваю, по какому делу заходил, - буркнул Дин.

- Ладно, уговорил. Спи, не обращай на меня внимания.

- Чего случилось? – взлохмаченный, Сэм тоже завозился на доставшейся ему по жребию кушетке, которая оказалась явно мала по размеру.

- Еще один… бдит, - Стентсон оскалился. - Мне братика в люльку надо уложить, а без курева и коньяка это сделать затруднительно. Извините девочки, вас не приглашаю. Приятных сновидений, я постараюсь не орать.

- Угу…- бухнул Сэм и свалился обратно на подушку.

- М-да… - негромко заключил Дин, провожая взглядом Эрика, когда тот прошел с коробкой сигар через неосвещенную столовую и скрылся за дверью, ведшей на задний двор. Где-то в глубине крохотного сада, за кустом рододендрона зажегся фонарь.

Дин лег на спину, скрестив на груди руки, и уставил взгляд в потолок. Спать ему вдруг совсем расхотелось. Мысль Дина переходила от одного предмета к другому, пока он рассматривал дымчатые хрустальные подвески на кованой люстре, висевшей в центре комнаты. Кристаллы подрагивали, когда какой-нибудь автомобиль проезжал по улице мимо дома, и вместе с кристаллами трепетали замурованные в них едва заметные огоньки, живо напомнившие охотнику красноватый отсвет в глазах вампира. Еще были там непрозрачные каплевидные и совершенно черные медальоны с мутными бликами на выпуклой стороне – те блестели, словно глаза демонов. А глаза демонов помнились Дину колодцами без дна, полными всякого зла и теней… _Сэм_… Старший временами задавал себе вопрос, можно ли переболеть сатаной без последствий. Нет, не когда в тебя входит дьявол, и ты становишься подобием марионетки или живого мертвеца, не властного над своими словами и действиями. Это все ерунда: если выживешь, то до старости жить будешь! А вот коли твоя собственная душа родит и исторгнет нового Люцифера? Неужели он не выжжет и не иссушит эту душу, пребывая в ней? Неужели не выпьет ее всю, пока она кричит в корчах, силясь изгнать из себя себя самое? _…Сэмовы метаморфозы…_Для Дина они были, словно предательство, которое он всем сердцем поспешил простить. Дин не хотел ничего этого помнить, не хотел, чтобы черная пелена из прошлого когда-нибудь повисла между ним и братом и положила начало отчуждению. Или, может быть, он боялся, что не прошлое, а будущее разъединит их, ведь с людьми что-то происходит, когда они становятся старше… Иногда хотелось вернуться назад, в то трудное и, в сущности, обездоленное время, которое Дин называл своим детством. Однако именно в то время он не ощущал себя одиноким. Он с уверенностью шел вместе с отцом и братом по пыльным дорогам Запада и считал, что все трое они принадлежат друг другу. У Дина не было сомнений ни в себе, ни в Сэме, ни в отце. И он со свойственной юности беззаботностью встречал тяготы, от которых никто не постарался его уберечь. Но потом Дина стали покидать. То Сэм, то отец. Потом возвращались, потом уходили снова и больше не возвращались никогда… Сколь ни прискорбно это осознавать, всякий раз, когда уходил Сэм, он делал это по собственному почину. Дин - никогда. Может быть потому, что Сэм всегда искал, а Дин… что Дин? Дин четко выполнял свою работу, вот что. Он знал свой путь и шел по нему, не сворачивая, в то время, как Сэм колебался. Младшему хотелось многого, он требовал свободы, желал делать выбор… Дин не колебался. Или, может быть, он задавал слишком мало вопросов, вовсе и не зная своего пути? Может, Дин добровольно закрывал глаза и делал вид, будто нет никаких других дорог, будто он не проходит мимо перекрестков и развилок, и что вокруг нет той огромной земли, по которой он мог бы проложить свою собственную тропу… Вопрос в том, кто бы последовал за Дином, и нужен ли был ему попутчик… Нужен ли ему _Другой_? Или же мы в самом деле приходим в мир одинокими, и столь же одинокими оставляем его?

Дин взглянул на кофейный столик - на украшавшую его треугольную призму, сделанную из куска мрамора, и, с трудом различая буквы, прочитал надпись на ней. «Вам нужен не друг, а доктор. – Ах, до чего же вы ошибаетесь!»

«Спасибо, дорогая…» - ухмыльнулся старший Винчестер, вздохнул и перевел взгляд на картину, висевшую в простенке. В доме у Кэт и Эрика было много современных произведений: картин, фотографий, небольших скульптур, и почти все казались беспокойными, полными смятения, с надрывом о чем-то вопящими. Та, на которую сейчас смотрел старший Винчестер, изображала мужчину и женщину. В их единении не было ничего эротического, но лишь какая-то тревожная нежность, а оберегающий жест, скрепивший всю композицию, словно бы намекал, что кроме этой хрупкой близости ничего не осталось в жизни обоих. Однако смотря на полотно, Дин никак не мог разгадать, кто же здесь страж недолговечного покоя, который они нашли в объятиях друг друга. Женщина словно бы пряталась, прижавшись к груди мужчины, он укрывал ее своим телом, но именно ее глаза с напряжением всматривались во враждебное холодное пространство. В то же время она обращала взор свой внутрь себя, в их общую душу – одну на двоих. Взгляд женщины словно бы вопрошал, сколько им обоим отпущено счастья, и по силам ли ей отразить натиск неведомого и неизмеримого зла, пока спутник ее отдыхает, склонив голову к ее плечу. Откуда наступала тьма, которой страшилась черноволосая женщина с изможденным лицом? Извне или изнутри? Или она грозила прорасти между ними, внутри их единства?

Хотя со всей твердостью можно было говорить, что изображение на картине не имело никакого прямого касательства к Эрику и Кэт лично, Дин готов был побиться об заклад, что появление его в гостиной было неслучайным. Полотно намекало на что-то, напоминало о чем-то сугубо интимном. Даже место для него было выбрано с умыслом: так чтобы картина не затерялась среди интерьера, но и не привлекала излишнего внимания. Полотно заставило Дина опять возвратиться к размышлению о Сэме. И продолжил охотник свое размышление вопросом о том, в какой же момент он со всею возможной отчетливостью осознал свою исключительную привязанность к младшему брату. Старший Винчестер чувствовал, что этот момент залегал где-то гораздо глубже во времени, чем цепочка страшных и трагических событий, перенесших их с Сэмом отношения и мироощущение, как таковое, в новую плоскость. Возможно ли, чтобы два предмета одновременно и отдалялись, и приближались друг к другу? Именно в таких терминах Дин обозначил бы то, что происходило с ними после Апокалипсиса. Связь между ним и Сэмом стала неразрывной, ее предначертанный характер - в некотором смысле фатум - обнажился и из интуитивной догадки превратился в несомненную данность. Однако принять этот факт было жутковато, потому как ощущение рока затемняло простоту и непосредственность, некогда лежавшие в самом фундаменте их с братом дружбы. У них появились секреты… Вернее было бы сказать, не секреты, а приватные душевные пространства, в которые они друг друга не допускали, да и сами опасались часто заглядывать…

… Йорис! Иди ты… _por__la__pinga__**_, честное слово!..

…Не ори, не на базаре!.. Если я делаю какое-то утверждение… тем более личное… тем более нелицеприятного свойствва, то я основываю его… на некоем факте… Или на том, что, в рамках своих когнитивных способностей, определяю, как факт…

В комнату пополз слабый, разбавленный запах сигарного дыма. Дин поморщился, потер нос.

А могло все развиваться, что называется, по Фрейду: скрытая неприязнь, соперничество, пиво и футбол раз в месяц. Отец сделал довольно много для того, чтобы старший невзлюбил Сэма: отяготил недетскими заботами, повесив Мелкого Дину на шею, наказывал строже… Дин негромко фыркнул. Почему-то считается, что человек должен, словно чумы, бояться ответственности за кого-либо, кроме самого себя. У индейцев в Неваде, где Винчестеры провели с неделю в прошлом году, взаимоотношения были устроены совершенно иначе. Может быть, оттого они и относятся друг к другу с куда большей теплотой, что имея неукоснительные обязанности перед родом, каждый становится одной многих из колонн, несущих крышу кланового мироздания. «Нагрузка распределена у них равномерно…» - думал старший Винчестер. - «Не так страшно тащить на себе всю эту махину». А если ты никому ничего не должен, ничем не обязан и ни перед кем не отвечаешь, то и неси на себе бремя жизни сам. Не люби, а пользуйся... «Только приглядывать надо хорошенько за своей задницей, а то как бы кто-нибудь не попользовался тобой. Тылов-то прикрыть некому…» - ядовито ухмыльнулся Дин. Но не лишь в одном прагматическом смысле нравилось старшему Винчестеру устройство племени. Забота о поддержании какого-то смысла и порядка в окружающем мире, как чувствовал Дин, есть не только необходимый труд, но и потребность для сильного человека. «Те, кто подохлее, не могут разгрести собственную помойку в голове. А если ты справляешься, то надо бы и на другим помочь…Надо ли?.. Черт…»

…Ты мне брошку от Тиффани все простить не можешь?...

…Представь себе, Йорис, неприятно сознавать, что ты ее с Екатерины снял и штопорилам отдал… Это все дело прошлое, естественно, но когда тебе гумор в башку стукнул… это я Кэт приводил в чувства!.. Я ее вытаскивал! Я ей знаки внимания оказывал, пока ты там с какой-то… шлялся… И да, этот гребаный подарок, пусть не для Кэт, но для меня кое-что значил… Я думал, что хоть подобие уважения ты проявишь…

«Ох ты, дьявол! Стентсон, ты обещал, что морду бить друг другу не будете…» - подумал Дин, невольно прислушиваясь к голосам, долетавшим из сада.

…Ты действительно полагаешь, я настолько примитивно устроен?..Что просто избавился?.. Брайни, памятные побрякушки – это очень трогательно, но мне уже есть, куда носить цветы! Три могилы, понимаешь! Три! Я плевал на белое золото с алмазной крошкой, понимаешь ты? Я плевал на то, что у тебя какие-то томные чувства ассоциировались с этой бирюлькой!... Мне плевать, что я позволил нас с Кэт ограбить, и что обо мне подумают! Я трезво оцениваю ситуацию. А вот то, что ты сегодня устроил… показательное выступление на тему, как настоящий мужик должен месить бандитов… Ты какого х-хрена не высадил Кэт из машины, прежде чем ввязываться? Хотел, чтобы она полюбовалась на тебя? Посравнивала?..

…Чего ты-то теперь орешь?..Я не глухой…

… Да потому что я бы тебя убил собственными руками, если бы что-то с ней случилось!..

…Ага, ну-ну! Скажи лучше спасибо, что с ней ничего не случилось из-за тебя во время твоего «потерянного уикенда»***… Поимей совесть…

Пауза. Тишина. Кто-то из двоих ходил мимо фонаря, отчего свет мерцал, словно сигнал маяка. Потом заговорили тихо.

…Ты просто не понимаешь, чего ты сам избежал сегодня…

…Я целый вечер жду, пока ты мне растолкуешь!..

…Да тут и растолковывать нечего: урыл бы тебя старший, если б ты в Сэма выстрелил, вот и все …

«Без сомнения!» - ухмыльнулся Дин. И сразу же, как только произнес это в своих мыслях, засомневался. То есть… если, положим, этот лощеный засранец действительно бы застрелил Сэма сегодняшней ночью… Трудно было такое даже вообразить ввиду нелепости подобной смерти, но если бы это произошло, то Дин бы просто не знал, как ему поступать дальше! Старший Винчестер всегда думал, что если бы кто-то убил Сэма, то в его жизни осталась бы, по крайней мере, месть. А тут? Прикончить на месте этого разряженного тетерева, который выдумал токовать перед братней женой? Который думал, к тому же, что по совместительству защищает чью-то жизнь… Черт знает, что такое! Оставалось бы Дину только лечь рядом с хладным трупом и постепенно угаснуть самому.

Неожиданно Дин вспомнил. Он вспомнил, то с чего начинал раздумье о Сэме: эпизод, когда впервые ощутил в Мелком не живую игрушку-несмышленыша, не маленького братика, за которым папа требует приглядывать, а личность, друга – _Другого_, в котором можно как найти поддержку, так и встретить сопротивление. В этот момент Дин раскрыл в Сэме способность к диалогу, вступил в диалог с ним и с тех пор все свое существование простраивал в виде диалога с братом.

Начать надо с того, что Дина в школах - во всем том несметном множестве школ, в которых он перебывал в период с шести до шестнадцати лет – не то, чтобы не любили, а, скорее, побаивались. Его уважали, интуитивно чувствуя, что за плечами этого бойкого веснушчатого мальчишки имеется какой-то опыт, который окружающим недоступен и никогда доступным не будет. К тому же за игрой в карты Дин умел обобрать всех приятелей до нитки, и это вызывало у мальчишек почти суеверный пиетет. От Винчестера веяло захолустными тавернами, порохом, прериями, взрослыми разговорами и прочей воистину бандитской романтикой. Однако Дин не имел привычки сколачивать вокруг себя группировок, и это делало его уязвимым каждый раз, когда приходилось осваиваться в очередном образовательном заведении второго сорта. Всегда выискивался какой-нибудь местный вожак, которому непременно требовалось подобрать для новичка нишу в уже установившейся субординационной системе. Дин хотел только выполнять поменьше заданий, побольше прогуливать, держать однокашников на подобающем расстоянии и заниматься с отцом семейным делом. И никаких сопливых самопровозглашенных начальников он, натурально, над собой не терпел. Поскольку в нахальстве и остроте языка сравняться с Дином Винчестером никто не мог, в определенный момент его пытались побить. Но и тут один единственный с первого же удара расквашенный нос, как правило, ставил точку во всей полемике – драться по-настоящему не умели и боялись. Тем не менее, раза два или три против старшего Винчестера развязывали настоящую войну.

Впервые это произошло, когда Дину было лет тринадцать. Драка началась прямо на баскетбольной площадке по какому-то ничтожному и, возможно, заранее оговоренному поводу. Дина свалили втроем. Он видел, как кто-то из учителей сначала стоял в отдалении, наблюдая, потом раздраженно махнул рукой и пошел в школу, возможно, чтобы сообщить в полицию. Ученики лишь чуть-чуть притихли, но в целом, избиение, происходившее тут же по соседству, никак не повлияло на привычный ход дел. А били, надо заметить, жестоко, нисколько не щадя и не боясь последствий, потому что компания подобралась хулиганская, искушенная в уличных потасовках и хорошо осведомленная о послаблениях, которые обеспечивал им закон. Сначала Дин был охвачен чувством какого-то тупого удивления. Его глазам неожиданно открывалось бескрайнее голубое небо, школьный двор залитый летним солнцем. Девчонки смеялись. Жизнь текла также, как и всегда, огибая лишь маленький островок асфальта, на котором, избиваемый, скорчившись лежал он сам. Дину вспомнилась несусветная мерзость в тот момент: белый голубь в Сан-Франсиско, который сел на рельсы и его перерезало трамвайным колесом. И тоже было ясно, и тепло, и празднично, и тоже никто не обращал внимания на этого бьющегося в предсмертных конвульсиях голубя, кроме, разве что, мусорщика, который чертыхнулся и стал вытягивать из кармана грязные резиновые перчатки.

И вот, среди всего этого равнодушного моря неожиданно раздался исступленный, почти зловещий детский крик. Сэм явился неизвестно откуда. Сэм влетел на площадку, Сэм вцепился в кого-то из парней, Сэм укусил кого-то за палец. Сэма тут же поймали, а Дина заставили встать на колени и просить прощения за Мелкого, а также наговорить кучу унизительной чуши под хохот, проглатывая кровь и сопли. После этого надавали пинков по заду и разрешили обоим идти.

По дороге домой Дин не вытерпел и отвесил Сэму подзатыльник, отчего Сэм расплакался.

- Ты зачем полез? – закричал старший, раздражаясь еще больше. – В меня теперь все пальцами будут тыкать! Ты меня слабаком выставил! И идиотом! И… и клоуном!

- Они бы тебя убили! – взвизгнул Сэм, и в карих глазенках что-то сверкнуло.

- Ты дурак, Сэмии? Никого не убивают в школе! Это глупо! Не лезь никогда!

- Хочу и лезу… - отозвался Мелкий.

- Что?

- Хочу и лезу! И буду лезть! Всегда буду лезть! – закричал Сэм.

- Прекрати! Ты хочешь, чтобы мне отец голову оторвал за тебя?

- Ненавижу… - вдруг пролепетал Сэм со злостью, надрывом и испугом.

У Дина аж челюсть отвисла.

- Что ты говоришь?

- Ненавижу! Все ненавижу! – младший задохнулся от рыдания, вскинул на плечо рюкзак и припустил вперед по улице.

Старший Винчестер и теперь не знал, что именно ненавидел Сэм в то мгновение. Скорее всего, он имел ввиду постоянные переезды, город, и школу, и мальчишек. Однако Дин отчетливо запомнил, что слово «ненавижу» слетело с Сэмова языка сразу после того, как с Динова языка слетело слово «отец»…

* брат мой (фр.)

** иди на х… (исп.)

*** «Потерянным уикендом» Джон Леннон назвал временное расставание с Йоко Оно, когда Леннон сбежал от нее со своей любовницей Мэй Пенг.

- Эй, Рикки!

Эрик стиснул зубы. Перейдя на другую сторону улицы, он прибавил скорости, насколько возможно, понимая, однако, что это совершенно бесполезное занятие. Хотелось дать деру, в коем деле Эрик был большой мастер, но не решился…

- Ты куда такой классный отправился? Мир спасать? Эй, бэтмен, да постой же ты!

Четверо ребят из городской муниципальной школы Стивениджа перебежали улицу вслед за Стентсоном и стали его догонять. Эрик на ходу снял очки и сунул их в карман пальто.

- По-моему, ты маленько опоздал на свой «бэт-автобус»!

Красивый рослый парень вырвался вперед и преградил Эрику дорогу. Тот остановился.

- Здравствуй, Стентсон, - промурлыкал Курт МакКензи, осклабился и, кривляясь, захлопал ресницами. Остальные поддержали его одобрительным гортанным гоготом.

- Здравствуй, МакКензи, - отвечал Эрик. – И вы, бандерлоги, тоже здравствуйте, - он нервозно улыбнулся, заставив четыре пары глаз приковаться к двум парам его хищных клыков.

- Так спешишь, что не успел подкраситься? Маску нацепил, да? Таинственный краса-авец!

- Да, что-то сегодня напряг со временем, - Эрик отвечал деревянно и смотрел в глаза Курту. Тот поторопился отвести взгляд и сказал товарищам:

- Ребят, я же говорил! Надо помочь парню! – Курт при этом подозрительным жестом протянул руку к Генри Уилкинсу, стоявшему позади, и тот что-то ему сунул – какую-то пластмассовую банку. – Я прямо как чувствовал! – ногтями он в одну секунду отковырнул крышку. – Эрик, глянь-ка на меня…

Не успел Эрик опомниться, как содержимое банки выплеснулось ему в лицо. В первое мгновение он здорово перепугался и даже вскрикнул, отпрянув к стене чьего-то сада, тянувшейся вдоль дороги. Ноздри забил удушливый запах водоэмульсионной краски. А рядом тем временем взорвался совершенно дикий развязный хохот, шарахнулся по пустынной улице и полетел к вечереющему небу.

Сообразив, что немного дал маху, Стентсон прорычал:

- Вот… б***ь… - он пожалел о том, что столь необдуманно снял очки – теперь все лицо залило краской, и он не мог открыть глаза. К тому же Эрик неистово обозлился на себя: мало того, что струхнул – еще и не смог свой страх скрыть. Можно было, в конце концов, догадаться, что уж наверняка не кислоту налили они в свою чертову банку.

- Парни…- заходился от хохота Курт, -… по-моему ни фига не вышло. Он как был уродом, так и остался!

- Слушайте… ну вы… долбое… - Эрик запнулся и на ощупь стал вынимать из своей спортивной сумки полотенце.

- Ну, что же ты остановился? – взвизгнул в восторге Генри. – Продолжай!

- Да, Эрик… не останавливайся! Даа-ах! О-о, да! – Курт подошел вплотную, облокотился рукой о стену и стонал у него над ухом, производя непристойные движения бедрами. – Я люблю жесткий секс!

- МакКензи, - сказал, наконец, Стентсон, пытаясь одной рукой стереть белую краску с физиономии, а другой отпихнуть Курта в сторону. – Ты, придурок! Ты как попугай повторяешь за телевизором слова и фразы, значение которых тебе неизвестно… - все притихли, ожидая, что он выдаст дальше. – Сначала найди извращенца, который хотя бы из жалости согласится заменить тобою любимого гуся, а потом делись впечатлениями.

- У-у-у-у! – дружно загудела компания. Кто-то свистнул. В Стентсона их реакция, как ни странно, вселила некоторую уверенность.

- Какого х-хера? – он отнял от лица полотенце и продолжил свирепо: – Почему без н-намордника и шлейки тебя на улицу выпускают, МакКензи? – когда сильно волновался, Эрик начинал запинаться на начальных буквах слов. – Хорошо хоть, штанишки надели… Надо сообщить в ветеринарную службу… - нервозно тараторил Стентсон. - Бесхозный орангутанг шныряет по улицам города… история, леденящая кровь! Читал Эдгара По?..

Курт схватил его за измазанные в краске лацканы пальто и оттолкнул опять к стене с такой силой, что Эрик чуть не свалился на тротуар.

- Я бы таких выблядков, как ты, Стентсон, убивал сразу после рождения вместе с прочими инвалидами, даунами и уродами… это было бы гуманно.

- Ну и че? – рявкнул в ответ Эрик.

МакКензи не понял:

- Че «ну и че»?

- «Се ну и се?» - шепеляво передразнил Стентсон, морща нос и плотоядно скалясь. – Да «нисе», козел! На тебя в суд еще никто за такие высказывания не подавал? Нет? Значит просто в морду дадут… Так, чего дальше? Вывод какой из всей этой срани господней, которую ты здесь устроил? - он демонстративно пригладил волосы на висках, слипшиеся от краски. - Вы-вод?

- Че ты несешь, нахер, придурок? – выкрикнул Курт со злостью. – Вывод такой, что ты урод, Стентсон, вот и все! И плевал я на сраную политкорректность!

- А ты симпатяга, но дэбил, МакКензи! Тех, кого считаешь уродами, полагается обходить стороной. Мне на самом деле похрен, как вы меня будете в своем узком кругу называть, главное не пытайтесь со мной заговаривать… - и прибавил желчно: - Я в четыре года отучился беседовать с неодушевленными предметами и теперь ощущаю неловкость, когда они начинают беседовать со мной.

МакКензи скривился в полуулыбке, харкнул и сплюнул на землю. Помолчал, раздумывая. Эрик тоже молчал, стоял, сунув руки в карманы, только нервно переступал с мыска на пятку. Вдруг Курт МакКензи размахнулся и ударил Эрика кулаком в солнечное сплетение. Да так сильно, что того едва не вывернуло наизнанку. Он согнулся и свалился на одно колено. Наступившую после этого тишину, кажется, не нарушил ни один звук: Эрик лишь скрипнул зубами от боли, ребята из компании Курта замолкли.

- Тебе сувенир… - процедил МакКензи, и грубо потрепал Эрика по волосам. Тот рыкнул что-то сквозь зубы и сбросил его руку. – Пошли, парни, - надо здесь отметить, что, делая вид, будто гадливо вытирает ладонь о штаны, МакКензи ловил на коже до странности волнующее и приятное ощущение: будто он отважился потрогать шелковую, теплую шкуру какого-то опасного животного. Призрачный след прикосновения еще долго в тот вечер покалывал его пальцы и ладонь.

Когда мальчишки ушли, Эрик с трудом сел на тротуар и прислонился спиной к почти черным от старости кирпичам. Потом положил голову на колени и сидел в такой позе до тех пор, пока дверь дома напротив не открылась, и пожилой мужчина не спустился с крыльца, чтобы узнать, в чем дело. Стентсон встал, извинился зачем-то и отправился домой мыться. На тренировку он, натурально, уже не попал.

Эрик до того распсиховался, что едва не ответил грубостью на вопрос соседей, встретившихся ему по дороге и, натурально, выразивших недоумение по поводу его неприличного внешнего вида. Однако, придя домой Эрик, как и много раз до того, бархатно, чарующе рассмеялся и разыграл перед приемными родителями комедию в лицах. Он с увлечением рассказывал, как пацаны додумались играть контейнером с краской в волейбол. Глупость несусветная, конечно, но почему-то никому не пришло в голову, что в один прекрасный момент герметичная крышка непременно оторвется и краска полетит кому-нибудь в физиономию. «Эрик, ну ты взрослый, вроде, парень, а ведешь себя, словно пятилетний!» - посмеивался вместе с ним Джон. - «Хотя, нет! Пятилетние не производят стольких разрушений!» - он смотрел в красивые, серьезные глаза приемного сына, и не замечал того, что Эрик все время держится за бок, и что иногда по его не до конца еще отмытому лицу пробегает болезненная судорога.

О том, как все произошло на самом деле, Эрик сообщил только Брайану и Сэму. Брайан умирал со смеху, слушая его историю. Он ржал и глумился до полного изнеможения, преувеличенно и нарочито, с тем, чтобы разозлить Стентсона еще больше. Он разобрал слово за словом диалог, состоявшийся между ним и МакКензи, сделал вывод, что «Йорис – дурак и зануда», и предложил несметное количество усовершенствованных вариантов. Эрик действительно бесился и гадко обзывал Старшего, на что Брайан отвечал еще более затейливыми сквернословными трелями с заворотами и переливами. Сэм же странно набычился и в разгар этого взвинченного, агрессивного веселья, балансировавшего на грани срыва, вдруг бросил хмуро: «А что ты предкам все врешь? Они тебе больше всех верят, а ты им больше всех врешь…» - в вопросе его явственно читалась некая затаенная обида.

- Ни фига! – вклинился Брайан. – Больше всех им вру я! А Йорис – так, фантазер-самоучка без высшего образования.

Эрик в свою очередь метнул взгляд, от которого у Сэма по коже побежали мурашки, после чего ледяным голосом ответил:

- Видишь ли, Сэмми, я им всего не рассказываю, потому что свои сопли я более или менее научился вытирать сам. Чего и остальным желаю… аминь!

Сэм разгадал намек, обиделся хуже прежнего и ушел, хлопнув дверью. Закрывшись у себя в комнате, он немного поплакал и дня два с Эриком не разговаривал.

Через некоторое время эпизод с краской, казалось, совсем забыли. Однако история эта имела неожиданное продолжение.

Как-то в субботу под вечер все трое, Брайан, Сэм и Эрик отправились за город гулять с Алонсо, который был тогда еще неуклюжим, голенастым щенком. Они шли по длинной широкой дороге между полями и спорили о том, почему распались рок-группы, члены которых в начале карьеры были друг для друга даже больше, чем семьей, а потом превратились в злейших соперников и врагов. «Бабки не поделили!» - доказывал Брайан. Эрик отрицательно качал головой. «Подожди, не все так просто. С людьми что-то происходит, когда они становятся стар…» - вдруг Стенсон замолк на полуслове и пристально глянул на появившуюся откуда-то из соседней рощи фигуру.

- Чего там? – с ехидством спросил Брайан и встал так, чтобы прижаться своей плохо бритой щекой к щеке Эрика.

Эрик оскалился, сморщив нос, фыркнул и Брайана с силой оттолкнул. Тот в ответ пихнул его в бок.

- Кончай уже, антропоид! – Эрик замахнулся на брата молниеносным движением, которое со стороны выглядело жутко: словно рысь, готовится впиться и разодрать когтями…

Брайан, впрочем, никакого внимания на эту демонстрацию не обратил. У Эрика подобные жесты угрозы и мимические движения проскальзывали, сколько он его помнил. Практика показывала, что они ничего серьезного не значили. И только Сэм до сих пор заметно трусил.

- Это Генри Уилкинс? – поглаживая подбородок, протянул Старший. – А ну, пошли!

- Черт с ним, Сорренто! – раздельно сказал Эрик. – Пускай катится к ди-аво-лу…

- А я говорю, пошли, Стентсон!

Брайан прибавил шагу. Эрик и Сэм пошли следом. Эрик зачем-то снял очки. Маленький белобрысый Генри Уилкинс оглянулся, и даже издалека было видно, как побледнело от страха его лицо. Сначала он тоже ускорил шаг, потом побежал.

- За ним, а то уйдет! – закричал Брайан. – Ату его, Стентсон! Ату!

Эрика как все равно хлестнуло вожжой. Он сорвался с места и ринулся догонять паренька, сам не зная, что станет делать, когда догонит. Можно было, однако, не сомневаться в том, что Генри Уилкинсу не убежать от юного чудовища, стройного и быстрого, словно хищная ласка. Эрик настиг его около старой церкви, стоявшей на небольшом холме, и бросился сзади кошачьим прыжком. Оба повалились на дорогу с такой силой, что Эрик перелетел вперед через парня метра на полтора. Ему пришлось развернуться и снова напасть. Завязалась безмолвная борьба, во время которой Уилкинс лишь тяжело дышал, пыхтел, иногда испускал нечленораздельные вопли и вырывался. Эрик подмял его, обхватив руками и сдавив коленями бока, старался прижать к земле. Он получал какое-то остервенелое удовольствие от одного лишь соприкосновения с бьющейся, рвущейся, извивающейся жертвой. Генри напрягал из последних сил мускулы и тщился перевернуться на спину, чтобы врезать Эрику по оскаленной физиономии. Эрик снова перехватывал его и толкал носом в пыль, коротко взревывал, как человек реветь не способен, и громко клацал зубами. Сердце его яростно колотилось, кровь пульсировала в висках, Эрик дрожал как от физического напряжения, так и от завладевшего им звериного, охотничьего возбуждения. Однако надо заметить, что при этом мысль ударить Генри Уилкинса ни разу не пришла Эрику в голову, он лишь валял и катал мальчишку по земле.

- Так! Поднимай! – послышался рядом команда подоспевшего Брайана. – Тащи сюда.

Старший подбежал к решетке церковного сада и стал разгибать прутья. Лицо его исказилось и покраснело от натуги. Чугунные прутья поддавались с трудом.

- Йорис, быстро тащи этого придурка! Он по диаметру отлично пролезет…

Эрик подхватил Уилкинса под мышки, сцепив пальцы в замок на его затылке – как учил Брайан – и поволок в сторону от дороги.

- Отпустите! – Генри вскрикнул как-то жалко и жалобно, словно пойманный вороненок.

К этому писку присоединился надтреснутый голос Сэма:

- Эй, вы чего делаете? – Сэм удерживал на поводке огромного серого щенка и наблюдал происходящее со страхом и недоумением. Алонсо заливался лаем, прыгая из стороны в сторону. – Обалдели что ли?

- Отвали, неудачник! – Брайан, подскочил к Эрику и стал ему помогать. Вместе они доволокли Генри до забора. – Преклони колена, скотина! - Брайан силой заставил мальчишку встать на четвереньки и просунуть голову между разогнутыми прутьями. Потом он несколько раз ударил ногой по решетке с одной и с другой стороны, после чего Генри вытащить голову уже не мог.

Когда Уилкинс был надежно воткнут в забор, Эрик отцепился от него и отошел в сторону, принялся нервозно отряхивать одежду. Ему вдруг сделалось до того не по себе, что он даже почувствовал головокружение. Генри плакал.

- Вот этот хмыреныш у нас любит жесткий секс? – поинтересовался Брайан.

- Нет, не этот, - буркнул Эрик, избегая смотреть в его сторону.

- Начхать! – бодро ответил Сорренто, подошел к Уилкинсу и взялся за ремень брюк. – Извини, краску с собой не прихватил, поэтому чем уж есть…

- Э-э-э! Карлеоне! Ты не переигрывай!

Брайан, довольно-таки похабно лыбясь, расстегнул молнию, встал поудобнее и принялся мочиться Уилкинсу на джинсы. Эрик закатил глаза, цедя что-то сквозь зубы.

- Вы с ума посходили? – Брайан начал громко и с некоторой театральностью. – Я приличный молодой человек из уважаемой семьи, - говорил он так, словно выступал на сцене в школьном театре. - Мне просто не хватит воображения выдумать что-либо подобное. Я предполагаю, что Генри Уилкинс сам сунул голову в решетку, чтобы украсть розы из церковного сада, а когда понял, что застрял, то напустил в штаны от страха. Ему, конечно, стыдно признаться, поэтому он и выдумал эту в высшей степени невероятную историю! - Брайан победно жикнул молнией на ширинке и сказал, как бы обращаясь к зрителям: - Вуаля! Оваций и цветов не надо… Я вас всех люблю!

Генри громко всхлипывал и силился разогнуть прутья. Его худые плечи дергались, на руках веревками натягивались жиденькие бицепсы.

- Вы…вы придурки! – вдруг заорал Сэм, так и простоявший все это время на дороге с растерянным видом. – Вам так влетит, что… я не знаю…

- Нет, Сэмми, - вальяжно промурлыкал Брайан. – Влетит не «вам», а «нам». Ты ведь тоже участвовал.

- Я? – задохнулся Сэм. – Я ничего не сделал!

- Ты стоял на шухере, Сэмми, - ворковал Брайан. – Как быстро ты все забываешь…

- На каком шухере? – орал Сэм едва не на грани истерики, Эрик даже покривился от его вопля. – Я ничего не делал!

- Ничего не делал? А должен был позвонить в полицию, - сверкнул глазами Старший, - сказать, что так, мол, и так: злобный тролль и не менее злобный эльф измываются над ма-аленьким хоббитом.

- Все, все, Сорренто, кончай…- Эрик взял Брайана за локоть.

- Да отвали ты, Стентсон! – Брайан выдернул руку. – Мне противно видеть эту вечно испуганную рожу!

- Я все отцу расскажу! – Сэм кричал, отступая, и тянул поводок Алонсо. – Я вас выгораживать не буду!

- Известное дело! Будешь себя выгораживать! - презрительно крикнул Брайан. – А то, не дай бог, папенька бровки сдвинет да ножкой топнет…

Эрик выразительно отмахнулся от них и пошел к Уилкинсу, опустился рядом с ним на колени и принялся с силой дергать решетку. Сэм побежал по аллее в сторону города.

- Ненавижу вас! – донеслось уже издалека. – Придурки!

- Ч-ч-черт…- хрипло рычал Эрик, воюя с чугунным прутом. – Поднимись, Генрих, я его сейчас ногой…

- Э-э! И трех минут не вытерпел… Ну, дай, я хоть домой за фотиком сбегаю? – Брайан подошел и с заинтересованным видом наклонился над Стентсоном, заложив руки за спину.

- Только попробуй! – огрызнулся тот. – Помоги лучше…

- Не-а, я его выпускать не собирался. Пожалел ехидну – тогда сам, – Старший кивнул на заплаканного паренька. - Сигаретку хочешь? – он щелкнул зажигалкой.

- Руки сначала продезинфицируй! – отозвался Эрик.

- А ты не хочешь? – обратился Старший к Генри. Тот только хлюпал носом. - Не хотите – как хотите, - Брайан сделал затяжку и пустил облако дыма Эрику в затылок.

- Что ж ты делаешь, гад? – Стентсон нетерпеливо тряхнул головой. - От волос теперь вонять сигаретами будет… Уилкинс, вылезай, давай…д-дьявол…

- Ай!

Тут произошло еще одно досадное явление. Генри с перепугу так рванулся, что ободрал оба свои круглые немного оттопыренные уха. Густой, насыщенный запах крови тотчас докатился до Эрикова обоняния, и вся его взвинченность, вся дикая возбужденность, которую он с усилием пару минут назад унял, вновь вскипела вместе с необъяснимым, но очень явственным страхом. С ним такое уже бывало. Словно бы наглотавшись ядовитых паров и опьянев, он отшатнулся от Генри Уилкинса, зажмурился.

- Вот… мать твою… - задерживая дыхание, процедил Эрик. – Брайан, дай сигареты! Что ж ты делаешь-то, дурак… так и…- Эрик запнулся, не зная, как закончить фразу. - … Шею свернешь…- буркнул Стентсон, наконец, после неестественно долгой паузы.

- Да… ничего, я так… - пробубнил помятый Генри, морщась и вытирая ладонями кровь. Он хоть и затравленно, но с невольным любопытством украдкой следил за черноволосым парнем в поблескивающей полумаске угольного цвета. Генри уже в который раз ловил себя на мысли, что это вовсе не маска, а настоящее, живое его лицо. Стентсону между тем сделалось то ли нехорошо, то ли... словом, что-то с ним сделалось. Он опустился на траву.

- Больше мне на глаза не попадайся, - Эрик махнул рукой, мол, «катись!»

- Ладно… - Уилкинс перевел взгляд на язвительно ухмыляющегося Брайана, потом на свои мокрые джинсы и нерешительно попятился.

- Беги, Форест, беги! – крикнул Старший. Генри побежал. – Обоссанный, но довольный, он бодро галопировал в сторону родимой хаты…- объявил Брайан, садясь рядом с Эриком, и протянул Стентсону пачку «Мальборо». – Ты ничего? Из-за крови, что ли, как всегда?

- Брайан, это была дерьмовая идея, - Эрик вытянул с преувеличенно брезгливым выражением сигарету и прикурил от зажигалки Брайана.

- И ты туда же? – огрызнулся Сорренто. – Че, тоже, извини, пересрал? Я это все делаю ради кого, по-твоему?

- Ради себя, - ответил Эрик, глядя в его хитрые голубые глаза. – Развлекаешься, Робин Гуд? Защитник угнетенных, гроза угнетателей… Деньжат бы еще подбросил – цены бы тебе не было.

- Че-его? Будь покоен, я тебе подброшу – мало не покажется! – возмутился Старший. – До тебя два года кряду додалбыватся эта стая бесхвостых марокканских макак – ты не можешь их на место поставить! Довел до того, что начали лупить, и все проглатываешь, как дурак! А сейчас: три секунды зверем, а потом раскис… Жижа! В конце концов, ты не должен был его так сразу выпускать. Знаешь, почему? Потому что каждое дело нужно доводить до конца. А то, как же композиционная завершенность! Ввязался? Решил надрать задницу? Значит, надирай задницу. А то стоило этой змеюке соплю пустить – ты уже поплыл! Прямо трагедия какая – на коленках десять минут постоять, цветы понюхать! - громко и с напором говорил Брайан и размахивал сигаретой у Эрика перед носом, пока Эрик не отвел его руку от своего лица. - Учти, тебя, Стентсон, один раз не пожалели собственные предки, думаешь, кто-то другой жалеть будет? Хрен дождешься! А уж такие шакалята - в первую очередь! Он оправится от испуга, перо почистит и примется за старое.

- До чего ты мудр, дон Карлеоне! – отозвался Эрик, затягиваясь и выпуская дым через ноздри, в которых все еще стоял тревожный, наэлектризовывающий запах чужой крови. - Очень ладно и складно ты рассуждаешь: закон джунглей…_ Учись улыбаться, пока убиваешь_… Только нахрена ты в забор башкой всовывать решил этого доходягу, а не Курта МакКези? Не потому ли, что МакКези сам тебе в пятак даст – мало не покажется, или потому, что у него кузен работает в полиции? - Брайан открыл, было, рот, чтобы возразить, но Эрик его перебил: - Хватит, Брайни, кончай трахать мне мозг! Я не дурак, я все прекрасно понимаю. Ты поэкспериментировал, меня дожал. Не доволен? Как это у охранных собак называется… «злобность низкая»? Извини, я и не нанимался… Жижа, значит, жижа. Не собираюсь себя менять, какой есть – такой и есть. И вообще пошли домой… - он крякнул и поднялся на ноги. - Кстати, зря ты штаны застегнул, они тебе у _pap__á_ в кабинете вообще не понадобятся.

Брайан нервно расхохотался.

…Давай начистоту, Сэм никогда тебя не любил…

Дин проснулся, рывком сел на диване, оглядел комнату, пытаясь сообразить, где находится. Кусок неба, видневшийся в окне значительно посветлел и посерел.

…Я всегда боялся это услышать…

… А ты не думай, что ты в этом виноват… У Сэма вся психика была пронизана и подавлена одной эмоцией: страхом… С ним было крайне тяжело общаться. Он это знал и боялся быть отвергнутым… Когда появился ты, Йорис, Сэм вбил себе в голову, что ты займешь его место… Он же видел, что даже maman и papa куда проще и приятнее находить общий язык с тобой, нежели с ним…

Глава II

…_En los desiertos de Torreón… por una noche de luna llena llegaron siete cabrones bu__scando sangre buena…Calló mi madre, mis hermanos, mi padre…Murió mi sangre por un… machete...*_

Дин открыл глаза.

Ничего. Ни холодного ветра с песком за окнами, ни гаснущей керосинки, ни деревянного стола в кровавых потеках… Всего лишь цивилизованный Лондон, всего лишь заставленная мебелью и предметами искусства гостиная в доме у химеры. Солнце, будто сквозь толщу водорослей, проглядывало через листву и как-то по-аквариумному освещало комнату, через открытую дверь столовой полз синий дым, Брайан на кухне разливался соловьем под аккомпанемент блинного шипения.

…_Vengué mi sangre, my madre, mi padre…Murieron siete de un… machete…__**_

«Певуны…что один, что второй…» - подумал Дин, нервно проводя рукой по лицу. - «Хорошо, что сон…»

Он сел, посмотрел вокруг - Сэма нет. Стентсона и Кэт тоже не видно. Даже собака куда-то пропала.

«Чего за фигня?..» - Дин поджал губы, взглянул на часы – почти десять. Решил пойти умыться. «Потом надо обнюхаться с подбитым на охоте», - ухмыльнулся старший Винчестер. «Учитывая, что фазан – ценная дичь, будем считать, вылазка была удачной».

- Какие люди и без конвоя! – воскликнул Брайан, ехидно улыбаясь, когда Дин вошел в кухню. Сорренто довольно ловко одной рукой налил тесто в сковороду, перекинул через плечо полотенце. Майерс сидел тут же, у его ног, завороженный манипуляциями, которые происходили на плите. Он лишь вскользь глянул на потенциального конкурента и нетерпеливо придвинулся к эпицентру готовки.

- И тебе доброго утра, Большой Брат, - ответил Дин. – Как самочувствие? – вопрос прозвучал даже ядовитее, чем Дин хотел.

- Лучше всех!– осклабился Сорренто. Его идеально выровненные и отбеленные зубы сверкали на фоне еще не успевшего сойти южного загара, отчего Брайан напомнил Дину пиранью.

«Очень крупный и на удивление мордастый экземпляр…» - Винчестер подавил смешок.

- А где народ? – охотник заложил руки за спину и прошелся по узкой длинной кухне, рассматривая интерьер.

- Твой брательник тайно свалил в неизвестном направлении, - с деланным равнодушием бросил в ответ Брайан.

Дин нахмурился и даже крякнул от удивления: «Час от часу не легче…»

- Йорис и Каттис скоро должны прийти: _monsieur_ Майерсу жрать оказалось нечего, - слово «жрать» он произносил, раскатисто картавя. - Правильно я говорю, мосье Майерс? Жратва есть жизнь. Без жратвы нет ни белкового, ни углеводного обмена, и вообще никакого метаболизма нету. Погляди, как смотрит!

Пес встал на задние лапы, заглядывая Брайану в глаза, и поскреб его штанину когтями.

- Он блин хочет, - рассеянно заметил старший Винчестер, пытаясь хотя бы отдаленно представить цель, с которой Сэмми мог предпринять прогулку, да еще и втайне от всех.

- Нет, мосье Майерс, вам разрешено от блинов получать лишь созерцательное наслаждение. Я вас прекрасно понимаю: ограничить контакт с блином духовным общением – это то же самое, что дружить с женщиной, которая вас привлекает в совершенно ином смысле. Но подумайте о последствиях: от блинов вы покроетесь перхотью, а от женщин – душевными шрамами. Так что, терпите. И гоните от себя фривольные мысли! – сказав это, Брайан смолк, подумал и, оторвав кусок от блина, дал его собаке. – Ладно, негодяй, строго между нами… Значит, говоришь, вампиры существуют?

- Я разговаривал во сне? – Дин был вырван из собственных мыслей вопросом, явно рассчитанным на то, чтобы застать его врасплох.

- Хорошо, говорит Йорис, но со ссылкой на вас двоих, - поправил себя Брайан. Он вычерпал из миски остатки теста и выложил на сковороду, масло кипело и громко стреляло раскаленными брызгами. -Так, существуют?

- Да, - коротко ответил Дин.

- О***еть… А оборотни?

- Брайан, меньше знаешь – крепче спишь.

- Я тоже придерживаюсь элитистских взглядов, но мне хорошо, когда спит масса, а я в это время бодрствую.

- Если будут сильно донимать кровососущие, просто закажи обойму серебряных пуль, - отозвался Дин, взглядывая через окно на сад. Задняя дверь гаража приоткрылась, и в проеме показалась спина Эрика.

Брайан сатирически ухмыльнулся.

- Хотелось бы из этой информации извлечь нечто более конструктивное, чем просто бред преследования.

- Хочешь продать кому-нибудь? – бросил Дин через плечо, продолжая следить за Стентсоном. Черт резвился: Кэт с хихиканьем пыталась вытолкнуть Эрика из дверного проема – тот ее не пускал.

- Это мещанство.

- Может, в охотники подашься?

- Консервативно. А почему вы, собственно, не обнародуете эти факты?

- Ты прикидываешь последствия?

- Когда был пущен первый паровоз, некоторые тоже говорили, что коровы перестанут доиться от испуга. Просто надо делать все грамотно.

- Поставить паровоз на корпоративные рельсы? Я тебе гарантирую, что предприятие либо погрязнет в бюрократии, либо поднимет какое-нибудь общественное движение за права вампиров, – Дин сказал первое, что пришло ему в голову. Этот форсистый оксфордский адвокатишка все равно даже вообразить не мог, что представляет собой невидимая сторона мира, в котором он обитает. Он рассуждал о вампирах… Вампиры – такая частность, если разобраться строго!

Винчестер снова обратил взгляд к окну и чуть прищурился. Профессор изволил, наконец, вывалиться из гаража, а Кэт выпорхнула следом, делая вид, будто намерена повиснуть у него на шее.

«Надо же, игручесть из них еще не выветрилась…» - криво усмехнулся охотник.

Эрик обнял Кэтрин за талию и потянул к себе. Дин отвернулся.

- На самом деле все будет зависеть от того, кто и насколько серьезно воспримет это предприятие. Тут перспективы, знаешь ли…- продолжал рассуждать Брайан. - А общественные движения ни черта не могут, если не выгодны кому-то наверху. Ширма есть ширма, будь она десять раз демократическая… Так что, если к вопросу подойти с фантазией…

- Чего тогда?

- Пока не знаю, недостаточно вводных, - Сорренто пожал плечами. – А вампиров много?

- Около десятка на весь Лондон, как нам сказали.

- Как будто немного, - неуверенно заметил Брайан.

- На самом деле это до фига, - возразил Дин. - В Нью-Йорке, когда мы были там последний раз, не оказалось ни одного, - он опять невольно покосился на двоих в саду. Те целовались. И надо бы здесь Дину бросить наблюдение, иначе совсем как-то нескромно получалось, но Винчестера вдруг что-то обеспокоило. Он сам не понял, в чем было дело: вдруг необъяснимая жуть поползла по спине при взгляде на Эрика. Кэт гладила обсидиановую шкуру на его талии, слегка обнажившуюся под футболкой, и даже из кухни Дин мог видеть у чудовища неровную полосу от содранной когда-то кожи поперек выступающего сухожилия. Стентсон между тем положил ладонь на затылок Кэтрин, склонился и припал к ее шее чуть ниже уха, заставляя Кэт податься немного вбок и назад, правой рукой он с силой прижал Кэт к себе, так что мускулы под одеждой очертились твердыми буграми. Винчестер заметил, как через несколько мгновений пальцы Кэт скомкали край Стентсоновской футболки и ногти впились в его бок, горящий на солнце черным перламутром. Кэтрин замерла. Дин тоже. Секунды вдруг потекли до чрезвычайности вязко и медленно.

- А сложно их идентифицировать?

- Что? – Дин заставил себя повернуться к Брайану. – А…да…кхм.. иногда слишком… надо чувствовать. Клыков просто так они тебе не покажут.

- Удручает… - протянул Сорренто. - Я, помню, в детстве балдел от _Der kleine Vampir***… - _прибавил он с хорошо сыгранной, но, все-таки, фальшивой доверительностью. Дин посмотрел на него, пренебрежительно усмехнувшись: он до того наелся этих фискальных уловочек за свою жизнь, что его уже тошнило от однообразия. – Был в щенячьем восторге, когда у Йориса выпали молочные зубы и начали расти клыки. Я всем говорил, что у меня три домашних животных: собака, брат и сирота-вампиренок. Теперь выходит, нефига с этим делом шутить?

- Это точно, - Винчестер кивнул, скосился на окно.

Эрик медленно выпустил Кэтрин. Та сначала отстранилась, глядя на него с многозначительной таинственно-сдержанной улыбкой, потом снова обняла и уткнулась лицом Эрику в грудь. Так оба простояли, молча и не шевелясь, еще минуты три.

«Ч-черт знает, что такое!» - подумал Винчестер.

Когда Эрик и Кэт, наконец, добрались до дома, и открыли заднюю дверь, Майерс, сорвавшись с места, вылетел из кухни. Зазвенело тявканье, но вскоре как будто нажали на кнопку и перевели пса в режим радостного пыхтения. Обратно он приехал, вися у Стентсона под мышкой.

- Брайан! Что-то ты раздухарился! – воскликнул Эрик, выглядывая из столовой. – Дин, привет!- настроение у Стентсона, судя по всему, было приподнятое. Старший Винчестер решил, что он до сих пор ни разу не видел Эрика настолько развеселенным.

Дин кивнул. Кэт тоже помахала Винчестеру и улыбнулась почти даже доброжелательно, но, как будто, снова прячась у Стентсона за спиной.

- Ты в состоянии готовить-то, Брайни-подранок?

Адвокат Сорренто значительно заухмылялся и изрек в ответ:

- Там подвезу, тут поднесу, здесь ублажу… Вот, глядишь, и угодил.

Стентсон засмеялся, скаля клыки.

- _Что ж, я не понимаю, что ли? Кот — другое дело, а слоны — животные полезные!_ – сказал он и протянул руку к Брайанову животу.

- Но-но, это амортизатор! – закричал Старший, хватая Эрика за запястье.

- Бирбаух на гидравлике? Чтобы край бильярдного стола в тело не врезался?

- Каков змий, а! – громыхал Брайан. - Стентсон, запомни: это панцирь! Из бетонных мышц и стальных связок! Можешь меня ударить, если не боишься заработать фрактуру!

Неожиданно по лицу Эрика пронеслась мрачная тень. Он поймал взгляд Дина, но сразу же опустил глаза, улыбаясь криво и нервно.

- Опасная забава, - проговорил он, снова переглянулся с охотником. – Зашибить могу.

- А-а… - Брайан преувеличенно отмахнулся. – Кошмарный мой, ты просто забыл, как я тебя лупцевал в свое время.

- Закончилось это дело довольно несимпатично, - отозвался Стентсон и с намеком выразительно провел пальцами от лба вверх по волосам.

- Да-а-а! Вспомнить хотя бы, как ты ревел и просил прощения, - ввернул Сорренто с явственным удовольствием, расплываясь в нахальной улыбке, глянул мельком на реакцию Кэтрин. Та приобняла Стентсона, положив подбородок ему на плечо, и хитро посмеивалась.

- Пока тебя зашивали.

«Круто…» - Дин кашлянул.

- Да ты, mon chérie****, сам едва чувств не лишился!

«Это как вчера, что ли?» - мысленно вставил Винчестер.

- _B__ien sûr*****_, я ведь искренне верил, что такой кабан должен быть сделан не иначе, как из армированного бетона, - отвечал Эрик. – Ты всем вокруг это внушил, а сам оказался хрупким и уязвимым, - прибавил он, напуская на себя комически-грустный вид. - Просто человеком… _F__ragile__et__vulnérable_… - Эрик нарочно громко щелкнул зубами и опять оскалил все четыре клыка.

- Йорис, так твою! – загорланил Сорренто, притворяясь возмущенным. - Мы с господином Майерсом начинаем чувствовать себя неуютно, будучи единственными просто людьми в этой компании непросто людей!

- Тогда давайте пить чай! – здесь уже вклинилась Кэтрин. Она отделилась от Стентсона - да, именно «отделилась» и никак иначе, подумал Дин. Кэт с неохотой оторвала себя от чудовища, похлопала висящего Майерса по мускулистой ляжке и отправилась творить чай.

- Ну, - нарушая возникшую паузу, заметил Брайан, - я ожидаю, что всем теперь станет страшно неловко передо мной и все начнут суетиться, чтобы вознаградить меня за труды, поэтому я с вашего дозволения посижу…

Дин, который был бесконечно далек от идеи ухаживать за Эриковым братцем и совершенно не чувствовал никакой неловкости перед ним, тоже расположился за столом. Эрик тем временем поставил собаку на пол и, вымыв руки в кухонной раковине, открыл холодильник, стал что-то набирать с полки. Майерс нырнул под стол и там сел, привалившись к ноге старшего Винчестера.

- Дин, а куда сгинул Сэмми? – осведомился Стентсон, подходя и расставляя на столе стеклянные банки с надписью «Хэрродс»..

«А Хэр-родс его знает…» - подумал старший, досадуя оттого, что сам уже потерялся в догадках, но вслух сказал:

- Машину, небось, поехал отгонять, а то неприятностей не оберешься с прокатом. Мы ж не рассчитывали, что после охоты проснемся в твоей постели, - Винчестер задиристо ухмыльнулся.

Брайан и Эрик фыркнули в ответ одинаково и одновременно друг с другом. Стентсон на Дина глянул с любопытством и ощутимым недоверием, но развивать тему не стал. Он снял с себя черную рубашку, повесил ее на спинку стула, оставшись в одной футболке, и занял место возле Дина.

- Мальчики, чай? Кофе?– весело поинтересовалась Кэтрин.

Брайан, разваливаясь на стуле, бухнул с мечтательностью в голосе:

- Лучше ром и та-анго…

- Ты уже и по утрам без та-анго не можешь? Есть повод насторожиться: смахивает на зависимость, – Стентсон осклабился. – Кстати об алкоголе… никто не возражает, если я закурю? – он вопросительно кивнул Дину.

Дин предпочел бы обойтись без дымящего у него под носом Эрика, однако возражать было как-то несолидно (не барышня все-таки), поэтому он лишь развел руками, мол, никаких проблем. Стентсон тогда зажег сигарету, налил Дину и Брайану кофе, а себе с Кэтрин – чаю. Винчестер наблюдал за ним, с интересом отмечая, что сейчас, впервые за все время их знакомства, от Эрика, образно говоря, не летели искры. Стентсон был почти расслаблен и почти спокоен, по меньшей мере, над ним не висела тяжелая аура человека, который – опять же, выражаясь образно – каждую секунду ждет нападения и готовится его отразить. Потому что не оказался с охотниками один на один? Вполне вероятно. Но здесь Винчестер готов был спорить, что дело скорее не в присутствии братца Сорренто, а все дело в ней - в этой худенькой, темненькой, с острыми глазами и приятной улыбкой.

«Нашли друг друга... Кому бы рассказать!»

И вновь у Дина возникло любопытное ощущение, будто нечто в высшей степени фантастическое стало телесной, живой явью и просочилось в самую, что ни на есть, обыкновенную повседневность. «Обычный человек удивляется чудесам, мудрый человек – обыденности», - сказал однажды Сэм и на немой вопрос старшего пояснил, что это, мол, из Конфуция, после чего как будто бы засмущался. Вот Дин теперь попивал кофе и не мог разобрать, что его удивляет больше всего: противоестественность ситуации или ее будничное оформление. Хотелось протянуть руку и ткнуть пальцем в чудовище, которое сидело совсем рядом, стряхивало пепел с сигареты в хрустальную пепельницу, подцепляло вилкой блины и усмехалось его, Дина, подколкам. Чудовище даже носило обручальное кольцо! Дин не смог сдержать туманной и слегка иронической улыбки.

«Страсть господня…» - подумал он, представив такое же на собственном безымянном пальце. Впрочем, посмеивался Винчестер как над Эриком, так и над самим собой в то же самое время. На мгновение вспомнилась Лиз, но Дин поспешил отогнать мысль о ней: не сейчас!

У чудовища на аспидно-черной шкуре странно перекатывались блики от солнца – тускло-перламутровые, неоднородные, выстроившиеся едва различимым рисунком. На обоих запястьях шрамы весьма красноречивого свойства, на шее – еще один шрам и белесоватые линии татуировки; блестящие, с синей искрой, волосы собраны сзади в короткую тугую косичку. На разрезанной левой скуле нерешительно загорелись две или три точки, едва видные при дневном свете.

«Из кого же тебя все-таки сделали, красавчик?» - подумал охотник.

- Мм-да… - снова забасил Брайан, хитро посматривая на Эрика.

- Поконкретнее?

- Да я так… - Сорренто опустил взгляд в тарелку и принялся распиливать блины, свернутые трубочкой. – Явились твои друзья, перевернули вверх дном мировосприятие и сказали, что так, мол, и было… А как в вашу профессию приходят, разреши полюбопытствовать? – обратился он в свою очередь к Дину.

- Семейный бизнес, - Винчестер ухмыльнулся. – Спасать людей, охотится на… вампиров.

- Дин… - Кэт, до сего момента молчавшая, поставила локти на стол, касаясь руки Стентсона, и подалась немного вперед. - Вампиры – что это? Они живые … - Кэт покривилась, - … или не совсем? Господи, что я говорю…

- Живые, да не совсем. Фиг разберет на самом деле… - Дин пожал плечами. – Я их не изучал. Я знаю, что они едят людей, а также знаю, отчего они перестают шевелиться. На мой взгляд, этого более чем достаточно.

- Может, у них есть чувства? – съехидничал Брайан.

- Когда тебя станут засасывать насмерть, тебе точно будет глубоко до лампады, что у упыря Боб Диллан - любимый поэт, - отвечал Дин.

- Звучит здраво, - заметил Эрик, откидываясь на спинку стула.

- И эротично, - вклеил Сорренто. – Нет, серьезно! Скончаться от засоса в готическом интерьере по нынешним временам солиднее, чем от язвы желудка на рабочем месте. Будет, чего вспомнить, на том свете.

- Воображаю, - Эрик со скепсисом цокнул языком. – Один дьявол: когда смерть есть, тебя уже нет… - он поднял глаза к потолку и сделал затяжку.

- Я говорю не о результате, а о процессе.

- А больше нам не о чем поговорить? – резко оборвал Брайана Стентсон.

- Хорошо-хорошо, только не стреляйте, ради бога! Дин…

- У-у? – отозвался тот, жуя.

- Вы в каком уже поколении охотники?

- В третьем.

- Надо же… - снова вставил Эрик, как бы ни к кому не обращаясь.

- И… то есть… вы с детства к этому готовились? – Брайан прищурил один глаз, рассматривая Винчестера, словно представителя какого-то диковинного племени. – Образование, карьера… не знаю, девочки – все побоку? Только суровый аскетизм и семейное дело?

- Нет, Брайан, Шао Линь – это вот по его части, - Дин все-таки хлопнул чудовище по спине. Эрик от его жеста ощутимо вздрогнул, при этом дорожка подбритых волос на его шее встала дыбом. Тем не менее, Стентсон сделал вид, будто совсем не обратил внимания на Винчестера. Дину стало от этого смешно, но он продолжал говорить, сохраняя серьезно-добродушное выражение: – Сэм учился в колледже. Собирался поступать в Стенфорд.

- А на какой факультет? – поинтересовалась Кэт.

- На юридический, - ответил Дин и криво улыбнулся. - Однако… высшие силы рассудили иначе, - с тайным удовольствием и в то же время с презрительностью он отметил, как что-то поменялось в лице адвоката Сорренто.

«Что? Зауважал?»

- Представляю масштабы последующего конфликта,- усмехнулся Стентсон, - если бы семья охотников на вампиров произвела на свет… кхм… упыря.

Понимая, что никто из присутствующих все равно не разгадает истинного смысла его слов, Винчестер ответил несколько приглушенно и скорее своим собственным мыслям, нежели собеседникам:

- Нет, ты даже представить себе не можешь…

- Так! Я попросил бы! – гаркнул Сорренто, но довольно-таки беззлобно. – Зато упыри зарабатывают раз в пять больше не-упырей!

- В яблочко! Дин, я надеюсь, теперь-то у тебя сомнения на мой счет рассеялись? – ядовито промурлыкал Эрик. – 25 килофунтов в год и, заметьте, никакого серебристого Вольво.

- Ширпотреб,- бухнул Брайан через стол. – Бери выше!

- Простите, господин Знаток, - бросил Стентсон в сторону брата. - Я тачками особо не увлекаюсь. Хотя с твоей брунеточкой, Дин, я бы, пожалуй, пофлиртовал.

- И не мечтай, - Дин вызывающе заулыбался, в глазах его на мгновение словно заплясали черти.

«Дьявол! Я-то все думал, чего мне каждый раз так не хватает в этой долбаной Англии?» - Дин автоматически опустил руку в карман и пощупал ключи от машины – забыл оставить их у Бобби. Тот уже звонил пару дней назад и ругался, что, мол, пришлось заводить, хрен знает, через какое место. Дин ответил, что если обнаружит следы грубого обращения, он самого Бобби так заведет с колес, что мало не покажется. Бобби рассмеялся в ответ, даже придурком не назвал…

- Это правильно, иначе Йорис всех прекрасных «брунеточек» вокруг себя аккумулирует, а хорошим парням ничего не достанется, - Брайан налил еще кофе, красноречивым взглядом окидывая «фру Стентсон».

- Ах, до чего вы добры, господин Карлеоне, - с иронией проворковала Кэтрин. – А как зовут твою подружку, Дин?

- Шевви Импала 67-го года выпуска, - ответил Винчестер. Брайан уважительно скривил рот и покачал головой.

- Это такая… длинненькая?

- Сейчас я тебе картинку найду в инете, - проворчал Сорренто и полез в карман за телефоном. – Длинненькая…

Эрик и Кэт переглянулись, и Кэт тихо с хитрой улыбкой заметила:

- Общаясь с дурочками, он становится ужасно предупредительным. По-моему, он подсознательно боится их сломать.

- Во-первых, я все слышу. А во-вторых, с дурочками отдыхаешь душой, - отозвался Брайан, нажимая пальцем на дисплей. - Независимые, целеустремленные, с тестикулами под кружевным бельем не знают, о чем разговаривать. Нет, в определенном смысле они тоже ничего, но их разум в силу своей ограниченности не способен вместить такие фундаментальные понятия, как пироги, цветочные горшки, пеленки, собаки или, хотя бы, рамочки для фотографий. А ведь кроме цен на недвижимость, мировых революций и голодающих детей в Африке вокруг есть большой мир, которого они не замечают. Какая односторонность…

- Согласен, - поддакнул Винчестер. – В большом мире есть пиво, бургеры и футбол по телевизору.

- Секс, наркотики и рок-н-ролл, - подпел Эрик, скалясь.

- Вера, надежда и любовь? – присовокупила Кэт и напустила на себя смущенный вид. Почему-то повисла пауза, от которой через несколько секунд Кэтрин смутилась уже по-настоящему. – Я… в общем-то без религиозного подтекста, - пробормотала она.

Эрик в ответ молча поцеловал ей ручку, чуть-чуть улыбнулся и прошептал одними губами что-то, что, кажется, одна лишь Кэтрин и смогла разобрать. Дин заметил, как Брайан в момент их беззвучного обмена посланиями с некоторой скрытой раздражительностью сжал губы и уткнулся в айфон. Затем, найдя фотографию, которую обещал, он подтолкнул телефон через стол к Кэтрин. Картинка, высветившаяся на экране, заставила Дина покривиться: Импалу Эриков братец, будто нарочно, нашел коричневую с белой крышей, похожую на пятидверный купе с панелями под дерево, которые были популярны в 80-е годы. На такой возить только любимую бабулю и слюнявого сенбернара.

«Вот, что значит макияж…» - подумал Дин и сказал, обращаясь к Эрику:

- Ладно, что-то мы все обо мне. Моя очередь задавать вопросы, - он потер ладони.

- Я весь внимание, - Эрик настороженно улыбнулся, вздернув подбородок.

- Чем сейчас занимаешься?

Эрик пожал плечами:

- Чем и обычно.

- По-прежнему морочишь детям голову?

- Каюсь, морочу, однако совершенно по-новому: отказался от многодетных мамаш из мормонского универа.

- _Argumentum__ad__personam_, это неэтично, - сделал замечание Брайан.

- Ничуть не бывало. Я только назвал феномен, но никакой характеристики ему не давал. Кто скажет, что мамаша была не многодетная, а универ – не мормонский, пусть кинет в меня чернильницей. Дальше, Дин.

- Откуда детей берешь?

- Необычный вопрос для половозрелого мужчины с твоими внешними данными… - ответил Стентсон, разыгрывая в резко пародийном ключе непробиваемую и замешенную на сарказме английскую невозмутимость. – У меня лично основным поставщиком детей является факультет английского языка. Я удовлетворен: цена оптовая, качество неплохое.

- Взяли? – понимающе кивнув, спросил Дин.

- Взяли, - ответил Стентсон и улыбнулся с искренним удовольствием.

- И много у тебя детей, папаша? – поинтересовался Дин. Он поставил локоть на стол, отодвигая в сторону тарелку, и подпер щеку кулаком.

- Моих личных? Два отрока и одна отроковица. Остальные – в семинарских группах, там уже не разберешь, кто чей.

- Однако нравы… - покачал головой Дин с притворно неодобрительным видом под тихий смешок Кэт, которая с увлечением следила за этой маленькой игрой. Только Кэтрин, определенно, полагала, что игра безобиднее, чем та была на самом деле. – Ну, и как?

- Отроковица меня терзает.

- Она просто влюблена, - улыбнулась Кэт.

- Нет и еще раз нет! – Эрик нетерпеливо отмахнулся. - Я в состоянии отличить ужас от девичьей стыдливости. Не постигаю, с чем это связано, - продолжал он, - но периодически попадаются люди, которые готовы от меня бежать, как от курносой. И это было бы объяснимо, если бы с равной периодичностью не возникали те, кто с упорством набиваются мне в приятели. Воистину людей не понять…

«Не скажи…» - подумал Дин. Все это начинало ему отчетливо напоминать одно известное явление и, чем дальше, тем больше. «Только чего же ты болтаешь об этом так запросто? С другой стороны, жена, собака. Собака точно уже давно с ума бы сошла от страха… Хрень полная!» Рассуждая таким образом, охотник попробовал прислушаться к собственным ощущениям – организм молчал. То ли вчера он до того наобнимался с организмом Эрика, что потерял всякую чувствительность, то ли… то ли сам по себе потерял чувствительность. Во всяком случае, ни беспричинной тревоги, ни, простите, иррационального притяжения к Стентсону Дин не испытывал. Сэм? – «Где, черт возьми, дьявол носит Мелкого, кстати?» - Сэм избегал смотреть чудовищу в глаза – это факт. Сэмми ни за что бы его не признал, но факт, несомненно, имел место быть. Какой из него следовало сделать вывод, Дин понятия не имел.

- А как с остальными? – осведомился Винчестер.

- С остальными хожу в бар по пятницам после занятий.

- _Tapitas__y__cervecitas__******_? - съехидничал Брайан.

- _Nej__, __tilltugg__och__ ö__l__*******_.

- Да неужели? Прямо «ош ёль»? – восхитился Сорренто, делая большие глаза. – А жена об этом знает?

- Жене про «ош ёль» знать ни к чему, - строго ответила за Стентсона Кэт. – Пускай бедняжка стирает и стряпает безмятежно, у нас с Эриком и без нее отлично получается.

- Да, «ош ёль» у вас с Эриком, что надо, - заметил Дин, внимательно всматриваясь то в чудовище, то в его супругу. Помолчал, раздумывая, сказать или не сказать. Взвесив настроение обоих, он все же решил сделать попытку и протолкнуть разговор еще дальше по скользкой тропинке – Кэт, вроде, девочка с юморком, есть возможность пойти на попятную. И Дин как бы полушутливым тоном сказал: – Кэт, а ты сама к какой группе относишься? Ну… поначалу относилась, я имею ввиду?

- К группе «бегающих от» или «прыгающих на»? - переспросила Кэт со смешком, хотя глаза ее посерьезнели. Со стороны Эрика между тем никаких тревожных сигналов не последовало. Нет, он, определенно, не догадывался, к чему Дин, собственно говоря, ведет - вернее, вокруг чего водит. – Вот уж… честное слово! – Кэтрин в почти итальянской манере всплеснула руками. – Вы, ребята, напускаете на себя загадочность, явно неуместную в теплом семейном кругу. Мне Эрик совершенно банально, если угодно, пошло понравился. Мальчик, правда, был пьян в дрова, но при этом на удивление связно строил фразы и не забывал держать осанку.

Эрик, глядя перед собой, с раскатистым бронхитным хрипом выдавил:

- Стаж…

- Романтика! - улыбнулась фру Стентсон. – Блошиные рынки приучили меня, смотря на предметы, видеть глубже поверхности. Так вот, бегло изучив поверхность, я сделала предположение, что когда понравившийся мне предмет проспится, он станет вполне похож на человека…

- О, боги, мои боги! Какое заблуждение… - трагедийным голосом отозвался Эрик. – Солнце уж всходило над Королевской капеллой, а рога с копытами так и не рассосались.

- У каждого свои недостатки, - Кэтрин пожала плечами.

Эрик посетовал на это со вздохом:

- К тому же я все время курю.

- Главное, что ты не жил три года с саксофонистом, - Дин насмешливо хмыкнул, - как Джек Леммон в «Некоторые любят погорячее».

- Вот уж чего не было, того не было, - сказал Эрик, и, уже обращаясь к адвокату Сорренто, прибавил: – Кстати, раз уж разговор принял воспоминательный характер, мне всегда было интересно узнать, какое чувство испытал юный масса Брайан, когда ему притащили новую игрушку.

- Честно? – Брайан поднял брови. – Я оперативно оценил ситуацию, прикинул расклады и заключил: «Мелкий и застенчивый – если начнет выпендриваться, обломаю, как нефиг делать», - Сорренто осклабился своей сверкающей пираньей улыбкой. – Это Сэмми вел себя так, словно по дому ползает змея, а мне, наоборот, было дико прикольно. Нормальная реакция нормального тинэйджера, я считаю.

- А ты начал выпендриваться? – поинтересовался Дин у Стентсона.

- Не особо, - влез Брайан, не давая Эрику сказать. - Йорис тогда был спокойный и незлобивый.

- Меня прорвало в пятнадцать, - холодно уточнил Эрик.

- А, ну это нормально, - кивнул Дин, припоминая Сэма-подростка, когда тот убегал из дома… Хотя, можно ли убежать из дома, если дома нет и никогда не было?

- Нет, Дин, убийство с отягчающими, - неожиданно услышал Винчестер в ответ, - это не нормально.

После слов Эрика на несколько секунд воцарилась тишина. Дин остановил изумленный взгляд на чудовище, а Стентсон опустил ресницы, и глаза его сузились, словно бы фосфорически загораясь, как у черного кота в темноте.

- Убийство кого? – у Дина даже голос, кажется, слегка охрип.

- Убийство меня.

- В смысле?

- В смысле, я видел, - произнес Эрик совершенно ледяным тоном. - Себя, кровищу, которая из меня вытекала… _этих_. Видел со стороны, откуда-то сверху. Мне кажется, в некий момент времени меня чуть-чуть убили.

- А кто? Почему? – спросил Дин, нервно кашлянув.

- Если б я знал! - рыкнул Эрик. - Нашел бы уродов, яйца оторвал бы и заставил сожрать прямо с волосами. И речь идет даже не о дивных воспоминаниях на всю оставшуюся.

- О чем, если не об этом?

- О сдвиге по фазе, - Стентсон нехорошо как-то, зло оскалил клыки, в упор рассматривая охотника.

Снова наступила долгая, вязкая пауза.

- Эрик, раз начал говорить, то объясни уж до конца, - предложил Дин, нарушая молчание.

-Ладно, объясню, - Стентсон вытянул из пачки еще одну сигарету. - Ты помнишь вчерашний разговор? – Дин осторожно кивнул. – Тогда я разовью аналогию, если не возражаешь, - сказал Эрик. Он начал вдруг чеканить каждое слово и будто швырял их в слушателей. - Из милейшего существа, которое сидит сейчас под столом, при желании вполне можно сделать охотничьего пса. Нужно только его природные механизмы снять с предохранителя. Для этого требуется привести его в питомник и пару раз стравить с лисой или с барсуком. Конечно, он останется все тем же господином Майерсом, которого мы любим и уважаем, но… Беспокойность, повышенная активность, агрессия в отношении других кобелей, трупы крыс, голубей, кошек, уток и гусей в парке нам будут обеспечены. Каждые выходные – с семьей за город душить кроликов, иначе собака всех просто достанет, если ей не давать охотиться.

- И ты хочешь сказать… – Дин начал догадываться, куда клонит Стентсон.

- Растравили. Это самоочевидно, - сказал Эрик жестким тоном. – Брайни, та история с Ушастым, которую ночью вспоминали… Я уже тогда почувствовал неладное. Потому как прыгнуть на спину, сомкнуть челюсти на загривке и мотать башкой изо всей силы – это неестественный рефлекс для сапиенса. Между тем, я имел навязчивый позыв поступить именно так. К счастью, мы втроем, сиречь Брайан, я и Уилкинс, отделались легким испугом, после чего я дал себе зарок, что больше никогда не полезу в драку, тем более, по собственной воле. Однако буквально каких-то два месяца спустя - получай Йорис! Лондон, промзона… с-сумерки. И ни одного чертова охранника на объекте или хотя бы благородного вампира, который бы меня сослепу принял за своего и спас. Съездил, мать их, на паркур… - Эрик смолк и стал раскуривать сигарету, потом снова заговорил: - Когда я понял, что меня убьют, а тело сбросят в канализационную шахту, где оно сгниет среди нечистот, - Дин заметил, как Кэт сжала кулаки и закрыла глаза, - я чуть с ума не сошел от страха. В буквальном смысле. И я со всей отчетливостью помню, что в тот момент в мозгу у меня был всплеск некой бешеной химической активности. Я практически почувствовал, как гормоны расходятся по клеткам, отчего одна часть сознания затуманивается и проваливается в темноту, а другая встает на место той, что отключилась. Подобное я ощущаю в начале депрессии: щелк, и поплыло, хотя еще минуту назад ты был нормальным человеком… Дин, я тебя пока не утомил?

- Нет, продолжай.

- Очнулся я уже с глухим переклином. Соответственно, следующие несколько лет моей гребаной юности ушли на то, чтобы социально приемлемыми способами канализировать неизвестно откуда взявшуюся раздражительность, - Эрик начал выразительно разгибать пальцы, перечисляя, - беспокойство, тревогу, желание постоянно куда-то перемещаться и, самое главное, агрессию, которая уже не удовлетворялась вербальными проявлениями, но требовала непременного физического выхода. Даже десятичасовых тренировок не всегда хватало, чтобы уняться. Если бы это продолжалось дольше трех лет, я бы однозначно покончил с собой. Потому что, сохраняя ясность мысли и способность смотреть со стороны на свои психические процессы, я понимал, что у меня не все в порядке с головой. А когда ты осознаешь, но никак не способен воздействовать – это ад. Ты будто заперт в тесной клетке с кем-то, кто беснуется и не желает внимать уговорам. Ведьм в свое время зашивали в мешок вместе со всяким зверьем - вот примерно такие же ощущения испытывал я, только меня в мешок со зверьем зашили на молекулярном уровне. Я галлонами пил кровь из предков, я зашугал Сэмми, Брайан лишь с пронзительным скрипом соглашался приехать из Оксфорда на Рождество. Правда, когда я стал заниматься у Овады-сана, я пропадал сутками и избавлял домашних хотя бы от своего присутствия. А у Якудзы разговор был короткий: чуть что не так - сразу либо по вые, либо в торец.

- Но шифер у тебя, насколько я понимаю, до земли не съехал? – спросил Дин, хмурясь. – Каким образом тогда остановил?

- Сам остановился. Пубертат закончился, и куски плотоядной программы стали постепенно выходить из строя. В большинстве своем. На кровь по-прежнему реагирую бурно, могу почувствовать даже небольшое количество, хотя в остальном у меня обоняние самое заурядное. Временами испытываю беспричинное беспокойство, сильное желание подраться или хотя бы пройтись ночью по крышам вдоль нашего квартала. Мне требуется регулярно перенаправлять Ки из головы в руки и ноги. Поэтому веду себя несолидно и несообразно званию лектора, до сих пор состою в «Найт клаймерс» и обучаю неофитов правильно хулиганить в историческом центре Кембриджа. По-взрослому, так сказать, на грани привода в полицию. Если об этом узнает факультет, меня уволят, - Эрик весело ухмыльнулся. – Ненавижу резкие звуки и яркий свет, громко галдящие группы молодых самцов; не переношу, когда ко мне подходят со спины или слишком близко, когда трогают малознакомые люди, в принципе не люблю малознакомых людей; чувствую беспокойство в излишне открытых пространствах. Что еще... – Эрик почесал нос. - Страдаю от приступов депрессии, хотя теперь довольно непродолжительных; а также головных болей, сопровождающихся сильным нервным напряжением, иногда обмороками. Всех этих маленьких радостей можно было избежать. Если бы в тот прекрасный вечер меня не угостили кровью и норадреналином, может, баланс между моими химерическими составляющими не покосился бы, а я остался бы мальчиком уравновешенным, застенчивым и незлобивым, каким меня помнит Брайни. А так... _fighting__and__trouble__are__my__middle__name_… Кэтрин знает, что со мной непросто, боюсь спрашивать, как она на это подписалась.

- М-да… - произнес Дин в раздумье. Он, откровенно сказать, чуть растерялся оттого, что Стентосн так неожиданно высказал ему все, что у него, видимо, лежало на душе. – У меня только один вопрос…

- Я даже догадываюсь, какой, - перебил Эрик и оскалился. – Отвечаю: Дин, надоело. И ты в свою очередь догадываешься, что именно мне надоело: хождение вокруг да около, осторожные расспросы, аккуратные прощупывания и зондирования. Я даже, если ты заметил, элемент стриптиза внес в развлекательную программу ради пущей наглядности. Сомневаюсь, что кто-нибудь из твоих подопечных может похвастаться подобной красотой. Я хочу, в конце концов, поставить точки над i в этом деле и больше к нему не возвращаться.

- Ладно, извини, - ответил Винчестер. – Считай, что я тоже слегка долбанутый на всю голову. Если у тебя неспокойная реакция на кровь, то у меня неспокойная реакция на тех, у кого неспокойная реакция на кровь. Профессиональное, от этого никуда не денешься, охота у меня в генах… также, как и у тебя, судя по всему, - Стентсон фыркнул. - Эрик, только я смотрю в который раз на тебя и совершенно не могу понять, кто еще участвовал в эксперименте.

- Судя по моим люциферазным веснушкам и замкнутому характеру, - с сарказмом отвечал Эрик, - матушка моя имела связь с хищной глубоководной креветкой.

- Рик! – шепотом воскликнула Кэт и толкнула его в бок. – Нельзя так…

- Простите, не удержался, - сказал Стентсон. – Дин, на самом деле это высокотехнологичный инфернальный коктейль. У меня две разные группы крови и два разных типа хромосом, нормальные и модифицированные. Как это было достигнуто, Джон понятия не имеет, а уж я - тем более.

- Папа говорит, - вставил Брайан, - что нужен какой-то агент, который выборочно проникает в ткани, вырезает участки ДНК и заменяет на искусственные. Это должен быть либо наноробот, либо разумный управляемый вирус, каковых официально не существует даже в долгосрочном проекте. Год назад, я читал в «Экономист», баловались с какими-то, простите, генитальными букашками и пока что изваяли только искусственную бактерию… Докторов философии пока сделать не получается.

- Твою налево!

Фраза вырвалась у Дина совершенно непроизвольно, прежде, чем он сообразил, что брякнул ее вслух. Все опять затихли и обратили удивленные вопросительные взгляды к охотнику, только Майерс хрюкнул, встал и вразвалочку вышел из-под стола.

- В каком смысле? – спросил Эрик после паузы, сжимая сигарету в зубах.

- Мысль пришла, - процедил Дин. – Нет, не относительно тебя, относительно нашего с Сэмом дела… Брайан, спасибо за подсказку.

- Да, собственно… я тут ни при чем, - Сорренто развел руками. – Я и не такое порассказать могу.

- Вы меня извините, мне нужно быстро Мелкому позвонить, - сказал Дин, поднимаясь из-за стола. – Я сейчас вернусь. Спасибо, кстати, за завтрак…

- Да забей, - бухнул Брайан.

Дин выскочил в сад, набирая на ходу номер Сэмова мобильного телефона. Уже пора было выяснить во-первых, где он пропадает, а во-вторых, сообщить ту невероятную догадку, которая вдруг сама собою вырисовалась у старшего Винчестера, пока он, испытывая чувство гадливости, пытался представить себе искусственно созданную «генитальную букашку».

- Сэм?

- Да! Дин! Слушаю! – не сказал, а крикнул Сэмми в трубку. Он тяжело дышал и голос у него сбивался, словно он разговаривал набегу. Где-то рядом слоном затрубил автобус.

- Сэм, тебя где черти носят?

- Хорошо, что ты позвонил! - возбужденно выкрикнул младший. – У меня тут небольшое ЧП.

- Что? С тобой все в порядке?

- Да, все отлично, только выгляжу я не очень. Слушай, мне лучше не показываться на глаза, скажи Стентсону что-нибудь, извинись. И встреть меня где-нибудь… черт, давай у Британского Музея, с восточной стороны, тут народу поменьше, - деловито распорядился Сэмми.

- Сэм, ты уверен, что все в порядке? – с тревогой переспросил Дин.

- Да, все расскажу, только не по телефону, - и отключился.

- Твою ж налево! – Дин нажал на сброс и с минуту стоял в задумчивости, постукивая телефоном по подбородку. На языке вертелось еще несколько крепких слов, но Дин не стал делиться ими с окружающей природой.

* В пустынях Торреона лунной ночью пришли семь мерзавцев в поисках доброй крови. Пали моя мать, мои братья, мой отец, погибла моя родня от одного мачете... (исп.)

** Я отомстил за свою кровь, за мать за отца, погибли семеро от одного мачете.

*** Маленький вампир (нем.) - детский телесериал, снимался в 80-х годах.

**** Дорогуша (фр.)

***** Конечно (фр.)

****** Закусочки и пивко (исп.)

******* Нет, закусочки и пивко (швед.)

Ки - основная созидательная сила, энергия жизни (по-китайски ци или чи).  
>Люцифераза - общий термин для класса окислительных ферментов, катализирующих реакцию, сопровождающуюся испусканием света, биолюминесценцией.<p>

III

Кэз, скажи, ты нарочно выбираешь самый неправильний момент, когда мне звонить? – тихо хихикая, сказал молодой человек и поправил наушник хэднс-фри. – Нет, я охотилься вчера… Кэз, у меня кража, я не могу разговаривать громко… Я занимаюсь кражей. Со взломом, да…

Парень, бесшумно ступая, прохаживался вдоль шкафов и с деловитым видом открывал стеклянные дверцы, поднимался на цыпочки и разглядывал надписи на корешках книг, вытягивал с полок то один, то другой том, быстро проводил пальцем по старым переплетам, аккуратно ставил на место. Пару минут назад он ровно с той же деловитой и педантичной осторожностью вскрыл замок в книгохранилище библиотеки СОАС. Чуть ранее молодой человек изящно взобрался по стене библиотеки на второй этаж, и, что особенно примечательно, для опоры ему оказалось достаточно лишь незначительных выступов и шероховатостей в облицовочном камне. Встав на карниз и удерживая равновесие каким-то вовсе немыслимым образом, он вырезал отверстие в стекле, отпер окно, после чего змеем проскользнул внутрь здания. И так бы не нашлось зрителя для его техничного, экономного и полного грации акробатического этюда, если бы на пути в библиотеку молодому человеку не вздумалось прогуляться по безмятежно дремлющей Монтагю Плейс.

Сэм проснулся внезапно с томительно-удушливым предчувствием близкой опасности. Надо заметить, что одновременно с Сэмом проснулся Майерс. Едва заслышав, что кто-то из двуногих зашуршал, пес решился вылезти из своей корзинки и пришел из кухни в гостиную. Тревожно заглянув Винчестеру в глаза, он сдвинул бровки, потом подошел к специально для него поставленному у окна старому табурету и вспрыгнул на сиденье. Шерсть на холке и вдоль хребта у Майерса слегка ощетинилась, и он, уткнувшись носом в занавеску, тихо загудел, провожая взглядом какого-то раннего прохожего. Сэм поднялся и тоже выглянул в окно. В последующее мгновение Винчестер почувствовал себя так, будто на него вылили кувшин холодной воды.

«Твою дивизию!» - прошептал он.

Настолько типичного представителя вампирской породы Сэм давно не видел - искусные подделки, вроде гостеприимного хозяина и доброго семьянина Эрика Дж. Стентсона, не в счет. Этот был, видимо, из какой-то облагороженной линии, с рафинированно интеллигентными чертами, лицо обманчиво открытое, пронзительные темные глаза, стать, а каждое движение тонко рассчитано и отличалось очаровывающей соразмерностью. Одет строго и опрятно, жесты элегантные, на губах обворожительная полуулыбка. Словом, с такими данными добыча пропитания едва ли представляла для него хоть малейшую трудность. Вампир прямо-таки излучал удовольствие и мягкую аристократическую уверенность в себе. По всему видно, ночью он отужинал в обстановке приятной и располагающей к релаксации, возможно, даже при свечах. Молодой человек весело шел по улице в сторону центра, иногда игриво постукивал пальцами по чугунным решеткам палисадников и срывал листочки с плотных зеленых кустов.

Сэм быстро и бесшумно оделся, прилагая все усилия, чтобы не разбудить Дина. Ему совершенно не хотелось ставить брата в курс дела. Почему? Да просто не хотелось и все. С этим упырьским засранцем он вполне мог справиться в одиночку, тем более, что охотиться Сэм, собственно говоря, не планировал. Он имел намерение разведать, не приведет ли его вампир к гнезду. И в Дине, соответственно, особой надобности не было. А, может быть, Сэму требовалось побыть одному? Он и сам не знал наверняка. Вложив мачете в ножны и накинув свою летнюю куртку с появившимися вчера несколькими пятнами крови, Сэм выскочил из дома.

Район Расселл Сквер был, без сомнения, гораздо симпатичнее, чем окраина, где Винчестеры снимали крохотную квартиру. Нет, в принципе, охотники своим жильем были удовлетворены, но центр выглядел гостеприимнее. Вдоль боковых малых улиц здесь шли здания в основном невысокие, старой постройки, много двух- и трехэтажных частных домов. Дом Стентсона – на углу улицы, маленький, из серого кирпича, с эркером в гостиной, низкими потолками и неудобной лестницей. Сад такого смехотворного размера, что это скорее был не сад, а пародия, которую аборигены по недоразумению принимали в серьез. Возле крыльца бесчинствовала, лезла в окно и приставала к гостям колючая плетистая роза, распятая на подпорке. Напоминавшая угрюмый терний у ворот зачарованного замка, она была словно скрытый намек на секрет, хранимый внутри его стен.

Все дома на улице были похожи друг на друга. Крылечки одинаковые, двери с одинаковыми латунными номерами и выкрашены либо в густо-зеленый, либо в темно-синий цвет, а дверные косяки непременно побелены. Одна из этих дверей накануне ночью отворилась перед Винчестерами, чтобы Дин с трудом перенес через порог обмякшее тело химерического чудовища. «Сэмми, если женишься, смотри, чтобы невеста весила не больше семидесяти, не повторяй моих ошибок!» - шутил он сквозь зубы. Эрик, как отметил Дин позже, показался странно тяжелым для своей изящной с виду комплекции. Он был похож на того леопарда… которого Дин и Сэм еще подростками однажды видели в зоопарке. Зверь на первый взгляд совсем даже и не впечатлил ни старшего, ни Сэмми – до тех пор, пока не прыгнул полуигриво на бронированное стекло вольера и не ударил по нему лапой, устрашая посетителей. Тогда стало очевидно, что он вовсе не «мелковатый кошак какой-то», а компактный, но крепко сбитый и мощный хищник, с тяжелым, но гибким остовом и массивной мускулатурой. Эрик тоже был ощутимо массивнее, чем казался, и с легкостью управлял своим весом, коварно используя его для того, чтобы опрокинуть противника на землю, подмять, задавить, задушить. Иногда Стентсон был страшен…

«А соседи, если бы кто-то вчера случайно подсмотрел, решили бы, что доктор насинячился в хламину», - заключил про себя Сэм. - «Также и за другими дверьми, по всему, прячутся в этом городе другие чудовища, и никто ни о чем не подозревает… впрочем, ничего нового».

Когда Сэм вышел, заря только занималась, дома и деревья окутывала сероватая дымка. Вдалеке разрастался гул постепенно наплывающего уличного движения, но квартал около круглого парка словно бы замер и прислушивался, как предрассветный лес. Безмолвие стояло совершенно не столичное. Может быть, улица могла ощущать кошачьи шаги вампира, который пугал ее камни своим смертоносным прикосновением?

Выдерживая дистанцию примерно в 150 метров, Сэм следовал за молодым человеком. Из дома Мелкий прихватил вчерашнюю вечернюю газету. Сейчас он сложил ее пополам и нарочно держал перед глазами, делая вид, что читает на ходу. Не хватало в руке только треугольного бутерброда из «Прет-а-Манжэ», чтобы полностью перевоплотиться в лондонского рабочего парня, бредущего к семи на работу, куда-нибудь в супермаркет сортировать товар на складе. Сэм, как мог, старался вести себя естественно, поскольку заметить его посреди пустынной улицы даже с большого расстояния было делом нехитрым. К счастью, вампир, поглощенный своей сытой и мурчащей от удовольствия персоной, продолжал двигаться в заданном направлении, не проявляя признаков беспокойства.

Для того, чтобы сообщить себе неподдельно задумчивый вид, Сэм взялся попутно размышлять о том, что произошло с ним за эти дни в Лондоне. Говоря строго, у него с Дином возникло некоторое разногласие относительно конечной цели, которую преследовала нынешняя работа. После довольно продолжительного спора оба пришли к формальному консенсусу. Сиречь Винчестеры сошлись на том, что живого вампира все-таки заловят, а дальше будут действовать сообразно обстоятельствам. По сути, это означало, что вместе с удачным завершением охоты дискуссия вспыхнет с новой силой.

Изначально Дин настаивал на том, чтобы вовсе не тратить время на вампиров, а разыскать самого заказчика и съездить ему пару раз промеж ушей. И черт с ним, с этим гонораром! Как показалось Сэму, наибольшую тревогу у Дина вызывал тот факт, что кто-то, не имеющий отношения к охоте, прознал о существовании тварей. Хуже того, прознав, таинственный незнакомец с бирмингемским акцентом живо сориентировался и изобрел для тварей практическое применение. В понятии старшего Винчестера это было ничем не лучше вызова вудуистских духов или попытки залучить джинна себе в прислужники. Дин заявил Сэму, что подобное поползновение… нет, даже самую мысль о поползновении надо абортировать на стадии эмбриона, пока она заразой не перекинулась на большое количество хитрых и предприимчивых мозгов. Иначе уже не идеи, а мозги придется отстреливать поодиночке. Сэм долго решал, стоит ли ему озвучить собственное видение проблемы. Он подозревал, что Дин не согласится с его аргументами. Однако чего-чего, а затевать двойную игру с братом ради столь незначительного дела Сэм готов не был. По данной причине он откровенно признался ему, что хотел бы уяснить цель этого в крайней степени необычного проекта.

- Ты допускаешь, - произнес старший после долгого молчания, - что эта хрень может приносить какую-то реальную пользу? Я тебя правильно понимаю? – и вдруг взорвался: - Сэмми, эй, дома кто-нибудь есть? Или у тебя память отшибло? Сколько раз приходилось этих горе-колдунов вынимать из задницы, в которую они сами забурились ради невиданных до селе ощуще…

- Дин! – перебил его Сэм. – Я не настаиваю, я просто хочу обратить твое внимание на чисто гипотетические варианты.

- Ага, а Кроули был прикольный. Если его перевоспитать, он стал бы круче Джека Николсона. Гипотетически чем не вариант?

- Дин, обрати внимание, ты все время сравниваешь вампиров с духами, - заметил Сэм. - Хотя первое и второе – совершенно разные категории тварей. Если посюсторонний мир и мир призраков разделены непреодолимой пропастью, то кровососы живут в нашем измерении, на нашей территории. Они жрут, они не дураки выпить и потусить… они, в конце концов, и подруг себе заводят, причем, одну на всю жизнь. А некоторые исключения, как ты можешь помнить, способны отказаться от своих инстинктов ради того, чтобы не убивать людей. Это первое.

- Положим, - процедил Дин, поджимая губы и холодно всматриваясь в лицо Сэма. – Что ты мне припас на второе?

- Мы исходим из того, что заказчик случайно ухватил какой-то кусок отрывочной информации и не ведает, что творит. В конце концов мы его вычислим, явимся в кошмарном сне и объясним, что он задумал херню, от которой ему самому будет потом… херово. Так?

- Ну, если без деталей, то примерно так.

- А ты не хочешь представить обратный расклад?

- Это какой же? Что он разбирается в тварях лучше нашего?

- Пускай не в тварях вообще, а конкретно в кровососущих. Дин, мы с тобой не знаем, что такое вампир, к чему это отрицать? Нерационально оставаться шаманом, который серой изгоняет духов болезни, не втыкая, что на самом деле сера убивает микробы, а не хвостатых бесенят.

- А разница? – хмурясь, как-то жестко поинтересовался Дин у Сэма. – Если результат един, то какая, нахрен, разница? Вампиры убивают людей – раз; вампиров тоже можно убить – два; мы знаем, как это сделать – три; мы это делаем – четыре. Четыре такта, как у Малышки в двигателе. Мне нравится.

- Топлива она у тебя сколько кушает? То-то же, - съязвил Сэм. – Существуют, между прочим, и гибридные и электрические двигатели.

- А электричество, ясен пень, растет на деревьях? – отозвался старший. – Сэм, чтобы ты воткнулся в розетку, где-то на другом конце провода кто-то другой расковырял грудь Земли-матушки. Кто-то все равно пострадает и кто-то за это заплатит. Другое дело, что он где-то там, - Дин жестом указал на окно, - за зелеными холмами, и в глаза ему смотреть тебе не придется.

- Дин, а ты по-прежнему хочешь всех спасти… - констатировал Сэм. – Если уж довести твою логику до конца, то и зверушки, на которых мы охотимся, жить хотят. Мы просто занимаемся конкурентной борьбой с другими видами, и ничего славного или благородного в этом занятии нет, тупая биология.

- Сэм, знаешь, кто ты? – проговорил Дин.

- Кто?

- Сейчас вспомню, как это называется, - отвечал Дин. – По выражению одного общего знакомого, ты этот… иезуит, вот кто, - Сэм, честно говоря, не помнил знакомого, который любил так выражаться. - Однако если все – тупая биология, то какого рожна я буду заботиться о том, чего хотят упыри и гули? Замочим пару тварей, хлебнем «Гиннеса» и жизнь удалась! – Дин улыбался, и голос его звучал весело, но в глазах… в глазах носились мрак и сомнение. И боль.

- И кто из нас больший иезуит после этого? – буркнул Сэм, принимая решение закрыть разговор до поры.

Нельзя сказать, что Сэм был не согласен Дином. Какая-то часть его хотела, пожалуй, подписаться под каждым Диновым словом. Согласный Сэм был несколько консервативен, безусловно, благоразумен и желал всеми силами избежать разлада, как внешнего с братом, так и внутреннего с самим собой. Однако дело, замышленное телефонным клиентом, само по себе вызывало огромный познавательный интерес. Зарубить его на корню, даже не разобравшись в сути, все больше походило на средневековые ведьмины охоты, когда под горячую руку попадали знахарки и повивальные бабки. Сэм на досуге много раз прослушал записи переговоров с заказчиком, много размышлял о том, кем может оказаться неизвестный и для чего ему требовался вампир. Заметьте: вампир требовался «лучше живой», однако и мертвый тоже вполне подходил. В результате размышлений, кое-какие догадки у младшего Винчестера народились, и, чем сильнее Сэм убеждался в возможности своей правоты, тем более захватывающей казалась ему интрига. Если бы появился человек с достойной идеей и знаниями, которые позволили бы укротить хоть часть первобытной сверхъестественной стихии, разве не заслуживал он того, чтобы быть выслушанным?

Миновав несколько кварталов, волоокий красавец отправился в сторону довольно высокого шестиэтажного здания, расположенного особняком в центре обширного сквера. Сэм не отставал. На фасаде он прочитал надпись золотыми буквами: «Школа Восточных и Африканских исследований. Лондонский Университет». Под названием была также эмблема в виде дерева, похожего, кажется, на кедр.

«СОАС… Как интересно!» - ухмыльнулся про себя Сэм.

К центральному входу, естественно, закрытому в столь ранний час, вампир не пошел, а вместо того юркнул в боковой проулок. По его изменившейся манере, вороватой, но по-прежнему грациозной, немедленно стало ясно, что увеселительный променад закончился, и началось какое-то пакостное дельце, ради которого он явился в университет.

«Неужели ночным сторожем хочет догнаться?» - Сэм опять хмыкнул про себя. Он почему-то был уверен, что у твари тут интересы совершенно иного порядка – когда вампир охотится, опытный глаз способен это заметить. Сэмов вампир, определенно, не охотился.

Когда молодой человек скрылся за углом, Винчестер выбросил газету вместе с воображаемым сэндвичем, после чего бегом помчался через площадь. Вдоль стены, прячась и пригибаясь, он бесшумно следовал за вампиром, сократив дистанцию наполовину. Еще одно здание современной архитектуры, с большими окнами, серое, угловатое. Неожиданно вампир сорвался с места, разбежался и со всего маху прыгнул на стену, оттолкнулся сначала от одного еле различимого выступа, потом от другого. Пальцы его надежно вцеплялись в декоративные швы облицовки и промежуточные карнизы между этажами, вампир подтягивался, отыскивал новый упор и стремительно продвигался вверх. Десять секунд. Ровно в четыре приема парень добрался до подоконника и осторожно сел на корточки, попутно вынимая что-то из внутреннего кармана пиджака. Ясно ощущалось, что преодоление гравитации даже от вампира требовало значительного телесного усилия, однако мощь существа превращала преодоление в головокружительное и изящное зрелище. Сэм, надо сказать, первый раз в жизни обратил внимание на то, каким ядовито прекрасным способно быть сие бесовское отродье.

«Что ж вы, твари, такие красивые и такие… твари!» - подумал младший Винчестер.

Затем охотник подумал, что и ему в ближайшее время не помешает проследовать за объектом внутрь здания.

Вампир вырезал небольшой кусок оконного стекла и сбросил его вниз, где тот ударился о бетонный цоколь и с тихим звоном разлетелся на мелкие осколки. Парень внимательно оглядел улицу, потом растворил окно и просочился в помещение. Сэм решил, что сделает то же самое, только с этажа на этаж будет перемещаться по лестнице, как цивилизованный человек. Джентльменский набор – отмычки и стеклорез – Сэм неизменно держал при себе. Через несколько минут Школа Восточных и Африканских исследований понесла дополнительный ущерб еще на 150 фунтов стерлингов, а Сэм Винчестер оказался в большом затемненном зале с многочисленными книжными шкафами и компьютерами. Изучив территорию насчет камер наблюдения, Сэм подошел к стенду и взял буклет с планом библиотеки. На втором этаже обнаружилось кое-что интересное: хранилище особо ценных книг, не находившихся в открытом доступе. Интуиция подсказывала, что вампир так изгалялся не ради подшивки «Нэшнл Джеографикс» за 84-й год.

«Ну-ну…» - Сэм улыбнулся жестковатой улыбкой.

Когда он прокрался на второй этаж, дверь хранилища уже была открыта.

- Кэз… Кэз, отстань! – Сэм едва не споткнулся. Из хранилища доносилось почти жеманное хихиканье, словно кого-то разбирал смех, но он давился и закрывал рот рукой, чтобы не расхохотаться в голос. Сэм спрятался в угол и прислушался. – Кэз, что ты до меня приклепалься? Если граблю, значит мне нужьно… да, - парень говорил с довольно сильным французским акцентом, но совершенно свободно и практически не делая ошибок. Иностранная интонация придавала голосу молодого человека необыкновенно приятное звучание, полное мягкости и теплоты, речь его, казалось, текла, перекатываясь волнами, словно небольшая, спокойная и прозрачная речка. Только это «Кэз» заставляло Винчестера каждый раз вздрагивать в недоумении. – Казимир, не тараторь…

«Ах, черт возьми, вот оно что…» - подумал Сэм. Тут ему в голову пришла мысль включить диктофон на мобильном.

- А если я влюбилься? – хихикнул вампир. – Почему это я не способен? Ах, негодяй! Что ты хочешь сказать, если смазливий, то все, тавро… _pardon_, клеймо на всю жизнь…на вечность? – нежный голос задохнулся от смеха. – Нет, Кэз, ты ошибаещься, это далеко не так, да… Я знаю, что она ненормальния. А что делать?– он наигранно вздохнул. – Верней, делать есть что, я это и делаю. А! Ты не заглядываешь вглубь! Загляни и поймещь. Что ты мне рассказываешь? Я все знаю куда лучше тебя. Кэз, ты странний, когда-нибудь она перестанет жить этими фантасмагориями… Ну, сорок лет, что с того? Может, надо сказать не «уже сорок лет», а «УЖЕ сорок лет»? В конце концов, может, недольго осталось, пока она устанет и бросит эти свои поиски. Даже при самом благоприятном исходе максимальний результат – это будет горьстка пепла. А тут я! Внимательний, всегда готовий помогать…– снова смешок. – Если она хочет визывать духа, пускай ее визывает – мы же знаем, что это глупость. Нет, я соверщенно не верю в подобную ерунду. И книга – это тоже польнейшие глупость, но если она хочет, то я ей стану помогать со всем, что ни явится в ее прекрасную золотую голову. Мне не сложно, я все прочитаю и переведу. И свечи пускай втыкает, куда заблагорассудится, я помогу… Сам ты пощляк! Уф! Грабить кормящихь матерей – мой любимый досуг, да. А ты меня отвлекаешь все время. Да, у тебя такая дурная привичка капать на мозг серьезних людей, когда они делают серьезние дела. Подожди минуту… - наступила тишина, потом какой-то треск и на пол в хранилище положили что-то тяжелое. – М-мда… Что «ну что»? – тихо проворковал голос вампира. – Ничего… Растут подозрения, что придеться переходить к плану Б. Какому плану? Поджечь Лёндон и писать Книгу Мертвих самому… для вдохновения, да. По-моему, книги здес нет, а поскольку моя мегера занималась последний год именно этой темой, то ей могли разрешить… Ну, глава департамента… это ж не оригинальние рукописи... Я? Я ее люблю до чертиков, а уж она-то как меня любит! Я ведь валяль дурака весь семестр, а она вроде бы хотела разозлиться, и не может – пшикь! Сдулась, смотрит и улибается. Учись, Казимир, польза и в жизни, и после смерьти, - понижая голос, произнес молодой человек и выглянул из-за двери, осмотрелся. – Ой, она такая наивная…моя мегера. Она полагает, что я никак не определюс с интересами, и изо всех сил стараеться мне помочь… Меня это очень смещит, да. Ну, что ты ерунду говоришь, она худосочная, как селедка, - смеялся он, осторожно притворяя дверь. - Нет, селедку никогда не любиль… Боже, конещно, не здесь! Откуда в этой стране селедка? У себя, во Фландрии… ну, не впольне у себя, но…

Парень вдруг резко смолк и повел головой из стороны в сторону, втягивая ноздрями воздух. Темные бархатно-карие глаза вспыхнули красноватым кровавым отсветом, а бледное лицо его сделалось еще белее.

- Кэз подожди… не отключайся, - Вампир устремил свой взгляд в сторону стеллажей, за которыми скрывался Сэм. Тот замер, положив руку на мачете, и даже перестал дышать. Черт, пятна крови на одежде могли сыграть свою роль. Они хоть и засохли уже, но все-таки совсем свежие…

«Вот олух…» - подумал охотник. - « Ну и хрен с тобой, тебе же хуже!»

- М-да, сэр, досада получилась… - проговорил юноша и медленно, словно бы расслабленным прогулочным шагом двинулся разыскивать младшего Винчестера. Сэм приготовился. Действительно, немного досадно вышло. А, впрочем, телефона и всей сохраненной в нем информации будет, скорее всего, более чем достаточно.

Прежде, чем вампир оказался слишком близко, Сэм вышел из укрытия и остановился, выдвигая немного вперед правую руку, в которой сжимал мачете, а левую согнув для блока. Вампир посмотрел на Винчестера удивленно, по-детски поджимая губы, так, словно был много наслышан об охотниках, но ни разу с ними не встречался и вообще не допускал, что подобная штука когда-нибудь приключится именно с ним. Он обозрел внушительную Сэмову фигуру и как бы мысленно провел по бритвенно острому лезвию, бледно поблескивавшему в приглушенном свете утра.

- Oh, merde (1)… - неприязненно улыбнулся вампир и дернул щекой, причем Сэм заметил прорезающийся второй ряд акульих зубов, которые необыкновенно исказили вид этого светлого юношеского лица. Это значило, что вампир не станет играть с охотником, а нападет, не раздумывая.

Через мгновение парень бросился на Сэма. Винчестер сразу понял, что техниками рукопашного боя тот не владеет, однако сила и невероятная скорость реакции делали его опасным противником, наподобие стаффордширского терьера, который хоть и кун-фу не обучен, зато глотки грызет, как нефиг делать. В этом Винчестер убедился доли секунды спустя: от удара клинком вампир увернулся, скользнул мимо блокирующей левой руки Сэма и врезался головой Винчестеру чуть ниже ключицы. Сэм потерял баланс и едва не упал на пол, однако смог отбросить от себя противника и принять позицию для защиты. Бить вампира кулаками – занятие малополезное, поскольку боли они почти не чувствуют, а нанести серьезный ущерб без посеребренного клинка все равно не удастся.

Вторая атака вампира была такой же бестолковой, но яростной и стремительной, словно порыв урагана. Вампир заревел, потрясая все пустынное здание голосом, понизившимся на несколько октав, жестким и клокочущим. Сэм перехватил мачете так, чтобы клинок лег вдоль предплечья, и ударил парня локтем в челюсть, одновременно разрезая кожу.

- Je vais te tuer, connard! (2) - зашипел тот, глотая кровавую слюну.

- По-английски, мать твою! – зло рявкнул в ответ Сэм, снова меняя положение и выставляя оружие перед собой.

Сделав один короткий пробный выпад, Винчестер налетел на вампира сбоку, стараясь вывести его из равновесия одновременными ударами в висок и под колено. Траекторию разворота он рассчитал не вполне удачно, в результате чего на полу оказались оба, причем вампир свалился на Сэма сверху, больно ударив в грудь. Ужом извернувшись, он рванулся к горлу охотника и получил тяжелым клинком удар по спине, от которого, кажется, треснуло ребро. Вой. Сэм врезал ему снова, высвобождаясь из неумелого, но крепкого захвата. Серия новых ударов, в живот, в грудь, по рукам вампира. Кровь залила Сэмову одежду, словно его самого распороли до позвоночника. Наконец, отвоевав себе возможность достаточно размахнуться, Сэм вонзил мачете парню в шею. Младший Винчестер глянул последний раз в остекленевшие от ужаса глаза, после чего ударил снова. То, что было прекрасноглазым Адонисом, распалось на два сгустка умирающей материи.

- Ох ты, черт… - проговорил Сэм, с трудом поднимаясь на ноги. – Чего сейчас начнется… - он, стараясь не смотреть на обезглавленную шею, спешно обыскал карманы убитого, нашел телефон и ключи от квартиры. С телефоном надо было действовать быстро, пока все слышавший таинственный Казимир не попытался заблокировать аппарат через мобильного провайдера или, наоборот, не использовал в качестве жучка, чтобы выйти на Винчестеров. На отход, как Сэм прикинул, у него было не более нескольких минут: вампир произвел столько шума, что внизу охранник наверняка их слышал и уже вызвал полицию.

Сэм спустился на первый этаж, пробежал к дальнему пожарному выходу, разбил стекло и вырвался на улицу, стирая руками с лица вампирскую кровь. Брюки, рубашка, майка под рубашкой, рукава и воротник куртки были красно-черного цвета, а в некоторых местах жирно блестели.

- Эрик, давай оккупируем диван … да, вот этот.

- Как скажешь.

Кэт скользнула в угол, дождалась, пока Эрик сядет рядом, и деликатно потянула его к себе, чтобы поправить платок, который Стентсон всегда повязывал на шею, если надевал рубашку. От косметики Эрик в тот день отказался. Кэтрин посмотрела по сторонам - возле окна уже зашелестел шепоток.

- Она сильно расстроена? – спросила Кэт, искоса бросая очень высокомерный и враждебный взгляд на соседей. Те отвернулись.

- Я не возьмусь утверждать, будто я вообще что-либо понял. Сейчас придет, видимо, огорошит… - Стентсон подмечал все, что совершалось помимо их разговора, но продолжал смотреть только в лицо Кэтрин. В зеленоватых глазах ее отразилось вскипевшее на секунду глухое роптание: она никак не могла привыкнуть к чужому любопытству, сильно злилась. - Феноменальный нынче урожай диковин.

Кэт заулыбалась, подавляя раздражение и снова обращая свое внимание к Эрику.

- За сутки выпала годовая норма…

- … Срани господней, _excuse__mon__fran__ç__ais_.(3)

- Рик!

- Что такое? – Стентсон начал медленно обнажать клыки. - Называю вещи своими именами.

- Если я нечаянно сделаю умственное усилие, я рискую представить себе это явление эйдетически.

- Вместе с ольфакционной (4) составляющей? – Эрик сверкнул глазами, и улыбка его открыла клыки до самых кинжальных кончиков.

- _Vade__retro, __satana__!_ (5) – ухнула Кэт и толкнула его на спинку дивана. – Воображение мне нужно для работы, не подсовывай ему в кормушку, что попало.

- Et le soir, aux rayons de lune qui lui font  
>Aux contours du cul des bavures de lumière,<br>Une ombre avec détails s'accroupit sur un fond  
>De neige rose ainsi qu'une rose trémière...<br>Fantasque, un nez poursuit Vénus au ciel profond.(6)

Кэт улыбнулась тонкой улыбкой и провела пальцами по дорожке фосфорических звездчатых пятен на скуле Эрика. Затем она наклонилась к его уху и водевильно-чувственным контральто проворковала:

- Эрик, мне известно, что «кю» - это «задница».

- Прости, я хотел ступенчато перейти от срамного обратно к возвышенному, - Стентсон состроил наигранную гримасу неодобрения. Кэтрин держала его за лацкан пиджака, и ей хотелось Эрика поцеловать. – Ты права: герой стихотворения задирает нос к звездам, при этом сидит на корточках и справляет нужду…

- Всего-то? Ну, в этом нет ничего стыдного: многие считают данную позицию наиболее гармоничным союзом духовного и телесного начал.

- Оттого-то и замирают в ней на всю жизнь…

Кэтрин хрипловато рассмеялась.

- Все, все! Не продолжай, я тебя умоляю!

Тем временем колокольчик звякнул, и в дверях кафе показалась пожилая дама. Вошла она как-то суетливо, зачем-то охнула и многословно-взволнованно благодарила оказавшегося рядом уборщика, который придержал для нее дверь. Рассмотрев двоих в черном, занявших дальний уединенный уголок зала, она заспешила к ним.

- Эрик! – голос дамы каркнул по-старушечьи и нервно оборвался.

Стентсон повернул голову, близоруко щурясь, и сразу же поднялся со своего места. Кэт тоже встала и сделала шаг навстречу, приветственно и любезно улыбаясь матушке Эрика.

- Здравствуйте, ребята…здравствуйте…

Элис сначала обняла Кэт так, словно бы не виделись, бог знает, сколько времени, и, признаться чуть-чуть ее этим удивила. Выпустив Кэтрин, она метнулась к Эрику, тоже стиснула крепко, порывисто поцеловала в щеку, тотчас же смешалась и зачастила что-то про след от помады.

- Мам…- Эрик споткнулся на слове и кашлянул, осторожно взял ее за плечи, - Элис, не волнуйся так.

- Да… извини, - она словно бы съежилась, взъерошилась, как мышь у кота в лапах, и рядом с Эриком стала казаться еще миниатюрнее. - Я совсем голову сегодня теряю. Еле вырвалась от них… Давайте сядем…- Элис отстранилась от Стентсона и поспешила протиснуться к столику.

Эрик за спиной у матушки переглянулся с Кэтрин, будто спрашивая ее мнения. Кэт заметила, что он посерьезнел и насторожился.

- Эрик, ты не сочтешь за труд…

- Не исключено.

Элис как-то устало усмехнулась и попросила, глядя на него снизу вверх:

- Не закажешь полрюмочки коньяку для тысячелетней мумии?

- Ты с подругой?

- Ах!.. - Элис отмахнулась. – Не притворяйся, что ты меня не понял.

- Мне не нравится, когда ты так шутишь.

- Кто сказал, что я шучу?

Эрик цокнул неодобрительно языком:

- Вам должно быть стыдно, доктор Чезвик! – сказал он с напускной угрозой, но, вместе с тем, выдерживая почтительный тон, после чего отправился к бару.

Повисла пауза. Кэт посмотрела на Элис, и та улыбнулась виноватой улыбкой. Эрикова матушка в самом деле постарела за прошедшее время. Кэт ранее представлялось, будто в Элис непрерывно горит какой-то мятежный огонь. И все же пламя его опало и угасло в одно мгновение. Остались уголья, еще горячие, по-прежнему дававшие и свет, и тепло. Поначалу иногда даже мнится, что они хороши, потому как не обжигают и не слепят глаза… Однако, едва затухнет язвящее пламя, седая зола начинает затягивать их, постепенно поглощая саму раскаленную сердцевину. Элис по-прежнему старалась поддерживать напряженную жизнь интеллекта, давно вошедшую в привычку. По данной причине доктор Чезвик год назад прислушалась к уговорам и не оставила свой пост на факультете. Но какая-то ключевая компонента выкипела из ее душевного котла после многолетнего бурления, и это становилось все очевиднее. Кэт подозревала, что улетучившейся фракцией была уверенность доктора Чезвик в том, что она никогда не умрет… Что никто никогда не умрет. Год назад после похорон Элис сказала, что всю жизнь придумывала, как бы накормить своими пятью хлебами целое человечество. В итоге всем раздала по крупинке, и родному сыну столько же, а он и захирел… Эрика те слова задели. Ему, не имевшему выбора, было довольно и той крупинки.

- У вас с Эриком все хорошо?

Кэт кивнула и, немного подумав, поинтересовалась:

- А почему вы не захотели к нам домой заехать?

- На людях, надеюсь, буду вести себя прилично, не расплачусь… Спасибо, дорогой, - Элис подвинула к себе коньячный тюльпан, который поставил перед ней Стентсон.

- Кэт, хватай… - по блюдцам стукнули чашки. – Доктор Чезвик, вы меня пугаете!

- Я сама собственной тени пугаюсь! – отозвалась Элис. - Дети мои, можете ли вы представить? Я вскакиваю сегодня от звонка, - торопливо заговорила она. - Мне вопят, мол, срочно приезжай, в универе ЧП! Ваше здоровье… - Эрикова матушка подняла рюмку и отпила половину. – Я, как старая курица, с выпученными глазами лечу на поезд. В девять я уже на Кингс Кросс, хватаю такси. Подъезжаю – здание оцеплено полицией, кругом телевизионщики, студенты сиротливо толкутся на улице. Я к детективам. И что я слышу!

- И что ты слышишь? – осведомился Эрик.

- «Убийство!» - воскликнула доктор Чезвик. - Кто? Что? Пожимают плечами и молчат, негодяи! Через полтора часа моего беспомощного мыканья, эти лихие господа наконец-то получили разрешение на покапельную выдачу информации. Тогда-то я и узнаю, что убили моего докторанта!

- Ох, ты, черт… - процедил Эрик. – Этого… валлонца?

- Да, Кристиана… Материально-бытовой культурой Среднего царства занимался… Ой, господи! – Элис сделала судорожный вздох. – У меня аж в глазах потемнело, когда мне сообщили. Я как стояла, так и рухнула на стул!

- Жаль, конечно… - начал Эрик.

- Так ты подожди, это еще только ситец в цветочек! – воскликнула доктор Чезвик. - Дальше – хуже! Выясняется, что убили его совершено зверски. Восемь ножевых ран на теле… таких, что… в общем, насквозь проткнули… и… - Элис снова оборвала себя, замолкла, собираясь с силами, потом выдавила: - Голова отр…отсечена.

- Бо-оже мой! – тихо вскрикнула Кэт.

- Ни хрена себе… - эхом отозвался Эрик, но с какой-то странно мрачной сосредоточенностью. – Его где-то поблизости от универа убили?

- То-то, что библиотеке! – развела руками Элис. – Два окна открыты, хранилище взломано, один шкаф разбит, но ничего не пропало. Тут же обезглавленное тело, тут же кровь по всему этажу и следы второго… видимо, убийцы. Говорят, где-то на рассвете все это произошло...

Эрик положил руку на подбородок, пристально посмотрел на Кэт, словно блуждание взглядом по ее лицу помогало ему обдумывать информацию.

- Эрик, скажи мне, что это за кошмар? – голос у Элис дрогнул. – Такой парень был хороший… Он, строго говоря, балбес, и серьезного ученого из него не вышло бы, - она нахмурила брови, словно неожиданно для себя самой вдруг задумалась, почему докторант столь ей импонировал, несмотря на все свои многочисленные несовершенства. - Но я не имею права на снобизм... Таких студентов две трети всегда было и будет, не всем же, в конце концов, становиться Шлиманами, верно? – Эрик пожал в ответ плечами. – Меня он чем-то обаял…во всяком случае, голова у него быстро работала, и память была хорошая. Я думала, что если я с Кристианом повоюю, он в один прекрасный день утилизирует мозговой хлам и определится со своими научными приоритетами, проведет какое-нибудь исследованьице… да и пусть бы!

- Элис, прости, но если присмотреться внимательнее к описанному тобой антуражу, - сказал Стентсон, некоторое время поразмыслив, - то закрадывается подозрение, что убиенного ты знала лишь с фасадной стороны.

- Да я что же, не понимаю? – отозвалась Элис, заглядывая на дно рюмки. – Но это немыслимо! Что бы он в библиотеке ни делал, голову-то… - она опять вздохнула с дрожью в горле. – До того нехорошее чувство у меня появилось, и сразу подумала о тебе, - Элис смущенно отвела взгляд от холодноватых глаз Эрика, словно нечаянно озвучила мысль, которую сама считала странной.

- Я-то здесь при чем? – улыбнулся Стентсон.

- А о ком мне еще волноваться? – ответила та, хотя чего-то, кажется, не договаривала. – Эрик, прости мою назойливость, но ты не слишком привлекаешь к себе внимание?

- Что-что, сэр?.. Бог с вами! – понижая голос, со смешком заговорил Стентсон и ласково взял Элис за руку. - Это латекс… Мое лицо навечно обезобразил аллергический дерматит, посему я предпочитаю прятать его за машкерой… А теперь на счет три вы проснетесь и забудете как обо мне, так и о пятидесятифунтовой купюре, которая лежала в вашем бумажнике…

- А у самого глаза врут.

- Исключено, я действительно в это верю!

- Ладно, тебе видней, только я умоляю, будь осторожнее, - попросила Элис. – Не расслабляйся излишне. И синяк где-то посадили, доктор Стентсон… - с притворной ворчливостью прибавила она. Эрик и Кэт опять переглянулись. У Стентсона нервно дернулись уголки губ. – Хорошо, я, по крайней мере, вас увидела и ощупала, убедилась, что вы живы-здоровы.

Кэт и Эрик еще минут тридцать посидели вместе с Элис, пока у доктора Чезвик не подошел к концу обеденный перерыв. Эрик перевел разговор на свою только что завершившуюся командировку в Исландию. Кэт ясно почувствовала, что он лишь пытается таким способом отвлечь матушку от мыслей об убийстве. Про Брайана, натурально, не было произнесено ни слова. Потом расстались.

- Жуткая история, - осторожно проговорила Кэтрин, когда они с Эриком пешком возвращались домой. Эрик казался необычно молчаливым и задумчивым. – Жуткая и непонятная…

- Жуткая – да, - отозвался Стентсон. – Но ясная, как день. Это был Сэм. И с меня, видимо, причитается…

Вот дерьмо! (фр.)

Я тебя убью, ублюдок! (фр.)

…простите мой французский (фр.)

Ольфакция — наука о языке запахов, смыслах, передаваемых с помощью запахов, и роли запахов в коммуникации.

Отойди, сатана! (лат.)

А тихим вечером, когда лучи луны

Слюнявым светом обрамляют контур зада,

Тень фантастическая, приспустив штаны,

На корточках сидит... И, словно из засады,

Нос к звездам тянется, что в небесах видны. (фр.) Артюр Рембо «На корточках»

Грохот и скрип, который Эл произвел, показались ему невыносимым. Он только что на полном, так сказать, ходу ударился об угол стола, отчего стол сместился градусов на сорок от своего изначального положения, а граненая перечница, громко жужжа, покатилась по столешнице и упала на пол. Кофе тоже плеснул из чашки на блюдце, а с блюдца пролился Элу на замшевый ботинок.

«Черт! Что же я как школьник-то!» - подумал он, подбирая с пола перечницу и чувствуя, что Тот на него смотрит. В груди сердце стукнуло, словно перевернулось, после чего развилась тахикардия, как определил доктор Нортон, не меньше ста ударов в минуту. На несколько секунд сделалось нехорошо. Тут бы вежливо улыбнуться, еще сказать что-нибудь юмористическое, мол, «Профессорская рассеянность!» Однако во рту пересохло, и язык прилип к небу. И еще Эл представил выражение собственных глаз: взгляд его, наверняка, казался сейчас лихорадочным, бегающим и даже лживым. В довольно несимпатичном виде вообразил себя Эл, и, знаете ли, ему это, как ни странно, помогло собраться. «Отставить панику!» - приказал он сам себе, и выпрямился. Право, если человек не видит, куда идет, это указывает всего лишь на то, что в головной коре у него наличествует сверхстойкий очаг возбуждения, который блокирует внешнюю перцепцию. Но, позвольте, разве же Тот мог догадаться, чем занята была голова доктора Нортона, пока он нес кофе? И вовсе не имел Тот оснований заподозрить, будто Эл впечатался в стол из-за него. Хотя, конечно же, Эл впечатался именно из-за него, и хорошо еще, что устоял на ногах, а не растянулся в проходе. Последнее время он нередко был склонен осознавать себя, мало того, что преступником, но еще и преступником каким-то… неталантливым. Или просто нервы подводили? Доктор Нортон даже боялся задумываться, как ему до сих пор удавалось удерживать контроль над ситуацией. Вроде, был он парнем не робкого десятка, но чувствовал, что для некоторых родов деятельности он мало приспособлен и не хватает ему хладнокровия, чтобы пройти, не дрогнув, по краю дикой бездны, ключ от которой тайком подбросило ему, видимо, само провидение.

«_У этой бездны осторожный Враг, с порога Ада созерцая даль, о__бмысливал свой предстоящий путь…_Господи, так и до невроза можно допрыгаться!» - Эл глубоко вздохнул несколько раз, сел за столик. Он поставил перед собой полупустую чашку, раскрыл папку с рабочими материалами и постарался привести мысли в порядок. Несколько минут доктор Нортон притворялся, будто читает, потом, пересилив чувство мистического первооткрывательского трепета, украдкой взглянул на Того. Объект сидел, курил. Перед ним на столике были разложены книги и целая кипа печатных листов, сплошь исчерканных маркером.

«Неужели из университетских?» - предположил Эл, заметив у объекта на черной спортивной толстовке герб колледжа Питерхаус. – «Фантастика какая-то! Сверхъестественное…»

Доктор Нортон волновался, надо признать, не без причины: он знал это лицо – источник всех его неразрешенных вопросов. Именно из-за него Эл стоял теперь на пороге не то ада, не то крупнейшего открытия со времен Крика, Уотсона и дьявол знает, кого еще.

Впервые лицо это было явлено доктору Нортону несколько лет назад. Эл тогда купил по случаю на букинистической ярмарке в Гринвиче третий том нового издания _«__De humani corporis fabrica»_ Везалия, включающий «Книгу III: Вены и артерии» и «Книгу IV: Нервы». Купил совсем дешево, потому что Везалий сильно промок и покоробился с одного бока. Позже, дома, доктор Нортон к удивлению своему обнаружил, что в обложке что-то заклеено. «Однако, интрига!» - усмехнулся Эл и достал из ящика стола коробку со старыми скальпелями. Проведя вскрытие, он извлек у отца анатомии из чрева три слипшиеся фотокарточки, которые в последствии с трудом, но все же удалось разделить. Фотографии датировались 4-м июля 1976 года и, согласно надписям на обратной стороне, были сделаны после «лабораторной декапитации объекта К-939/5». Эл той ночью заснуть не смог. И он подозревал, что нынешней ночью тоже заснуть не сможет, ибо Мефистофель, к которому доктор Нортон взывал с тех самых пор, как научная мысль его очаровалась безобразными снимками, вдруг предстал перед ним в дальней комнате паба. Был Алан готов к встрече? Теперь, после всей проделанной работы, возможно, да. Ну, при условии, что собственное сознание не играло с ним шуток, вероятность чего Эл не имел права совершенно исключить.

Объект тем временем сделал резкое хищное движение, будто поймал блоху на странице, и неожиданно прошипел вполголоса:

- Нет, ну что за…? – он отбросил на стол бумаги. – Говорили, блин, говорили… - с шумом вздохнув, он нарисовал вопросительный знак на весь лист. Прервав чтение текста, который он, очевидно, нашел неудовлетворительным, объект, щурясь, посмотрел на низкий потолок. Затем Эл опять уловил его взгляд на себе. Глаза у Того были ярко-серые, холодные, и сразу видно было по ним, что в душе у него многое намешано. Физиономия, кстати сказать, вся в шрамах.

«Так кто ж ты, наконец?..» - мысленно вопросил доктор Нортон, хмуря брови.

В этот самый момент кто-то вошел в тесный зальчик: двое молодых людей, один высокий, другой ростом поменьше, оба спортивные, крепкие. Они приостановились на секунду, хитро и озорно переглянулись, вслед за тем пританцовывая и явно дурачась, направились прямиком к столику, за которым помещался объект. Объект встрепенулся, едва их завидев.

- Господа! У меня для вас две новости, - без вступлений обрушился он на тех двоих, вставая со своего места. - Новость плохая: я вспыльчив. Новость хорошая: я вспыльчив, но отходчив, и психика у меня, в целом, добрая.

Двое опять обменялись заговорщицкими взглядами.

- Что-то случилось? – спросил один из двоих ребят – тот, у которого была лукавая, но добродушная физиономия.

- Помилуйте, друзья мои, вы обманом заманили профессора на работу в выходной день! Неужели вы думали, что у меня нет возможности проверить, когда на самом деле проходят соревнования по этому вашему … квиддичу?

- Мы думали, у вас нет на это времени, - отвечал юноша, с усилием делая на лице серьезную мину.

- Пол, вы н-нахал, честное слово! – фыркнул назвавший себя «профессором». - Хоть бы сымитировали…- мальчишки с довольным видом хрюкнули и захихикали. - Раскаяние, говорю, сымитировали бы, негодяи! – повышая голос, рявкнул Тот, но, кажется, вполне беззлобно. - Вам не трудно, а мне приятно… Ладно, что вы, как неродные? Рад вас видеть, - он пожал ребятам руки, не снимая перчаток, и трое расселись за столиком. - Вы, кстати, еще не полностью потеряны для социума: в прошлом семестре ваши коллеги-эпистемофилы попросили перенести экзамен. Причина? У них намечался карнавальный _débauche_, о чем они без обиняков доложили доктору Бьянко.

- А что Себа? – полюбопытствовал один из парней, крутя в руках меню.

- Себа - терпеливейший человек! Он им объяснил, что частный алкофанк не является достаточной причиной для внесения радикальных корректив в экзаменационный график факультета.

- А вы бы что сделали? – подзудил второй.

- Кто? Я? Я бы сразу проклял! – тут он рассмеялся отрывистым смехом, скаля зубы и обнажая в оскале атавистические удлиненные клыки.

«Что б мне провалиться!» - доктор Нортон потер лоб. Из всего происходившего он вычленил два факта, которые казались очевидными, но довольно плохо стыковались друг с другом. Во-первых, Этот был кричаще диковинным персонажем, и все замеченные на данный момент странности косвенно подводили к тому, что он действительно мог иметь отношение к «К-939/5». Во-вторых, при всей своей экзотичности он и вправду был «из университетских». Для профессора слишком молодой - вероятнее всего, лектор. И этот диковинный прямо сейчас собирался проводить супервижн с двумя студентиками. «Если так пойдет, то и летающую голову Кромвеля придется признать историческим фактом. Черт, опять эти головы…» - подумал Эл. Впрочем, новые вводные не могли пошатнуть позитивистских взглядов доктора Нортона, а наличная ситуация имела вполне рациональное объяснение – довольно эксцентрическое, но не противоречащее научной логике.

Так называемый профессор и один из студентов между тем перекинулись несколькими словами, снова встали, гремя стульями, и отправились в соседнюю залу. Через пару минут они возвратились, причем студент нес в руках два запотелых пивных бокала, а объект – рюмку коньяка и блюдце с нарезанным лимоном.

- Ну что, поехали? – спросил «профессор», после того, как все они заняли исходное положение, переложили на угол стола книги, конспектные тетради, мятые исписанные листы и расставили алкоголь.

- Поехали! - подпели студенты. Подняли бокалы, чокнулись.

«А это мне, положительно, нравится!» - прокомментировал про себя Алан. Он тоже, помнится, в университете дружил с преподавателями, и пару раз даже допьяна. Правда, Эл тогда был уже в магистратуре, а эти мальчишки были еще совсем зеленые. Но, должно признать, весьма самоуверенные.

- Итак, на что жалуемся? – спросил объект и окинул юношей долгим испытывающим взглядом.

- А мы думали, вы будете на наши черновики жаловаться, - ответил со смешком студент, которого называли Полом, и указал на перечеркнутые и испещренные вопросительными знаками страницы.

- Черновики предать огню, господа. На данный момент мой вопрос: в чем ваша проблема?

- Родилось мнение, что наша проблема в том, что мы не идентифицировали нашу проблему. Поэтому все получилось неправильно, - опять заметил более бойкий Пол. Второй студент пожал плечами, промолчал.

- А почему вы полагаете, что я «иденцифицирую» вашу проблему лучше вас? – с непроницаемым лицом ровно возразил профессор.

- Ну, вы же читали…

- Можно подумать, вы не читали! - объект опять медленно обнажил клыки в плотоядной, но довольно приятной улыбке. При этом он, не отрываясь, смотрел Полу в глаза. – Вообще, друзья мои, держитесь подальше от тех, кто точно знает, «как правильно». Еще дальше держитесь от тех, кто не знает и знать не хочет.

Пол с ухмылкой и нимало не тушуясь, проговорил в ответ:

- Эрик, вы нас последней надежды лишаете…

«Значит, Эрик…» - доктор Нортон автоматически записал имя на полях доклада, который оказался у него в папке. Не потому, что боялся забыть, а, скорее, оттого, что название феномена, зафиксированное на бумаге, всегда делало рассматриваемое явление для доктора Нортона как будто чуть более понятным или хотя бы менее угрожающим. Ну и к тому же Эл старательно притворялся, будто занят штудиями – объект нет-нет, да и косился на него кошачьими своими глазами.

- Добро пожаловать на большую землю! – иронически объявил объект, прислоняясь спиной к деревянной спинке дивана, и сложил руки на груди. На стене прямо у него над головой помещалась металлическая табличка, уведомлявшая, что в 1953 году, не сходя с этого самого дивана, Френсис Крик всем растрезвонил, будто открыт пресловутый «секрет жизни». Другая надпись на деревянной панели около столика, за которым был вынужден совершить аварийную посадку Доктор Нортон, как бы оппонировала блестящему медному бахвальству и сообщала, что даже коллеге Уотсону это заявление показалось слишком самонадеянным. – Нет, я не шучу, господа, - продолжал феномен под рабочим названием «Эрик». - Если вы думали, что вас тут научат чему-нибудь, спешу разочаровать. Я лично околачиваюсь вокруг университета давно и успел навести справки: тут никто ни черта не знает, зато каждый имеет мнение. Поэтому расслабляться не рекомендую. Вам вменяется в обязанность бороться, метаться, выбиваться из сил и расшибать лоб, дабы сделать что-нибудь стоящее. Вполне может случиться, что вы сделаете что-нибудь стоящее, но мимо него пройдут, и хорошо еще, если не пнут ногой. В этом случае помните, что оценщики сами не знают, что сколько стоит.

- А как мы сами поймем?

«Профессор» скептически фыркнул.

- Понятия не имею.

- Что-то пессимизм, сэр, - подал голос второй студент, - уж очень беспросветный.

- Поменьше буквализма, Шон. Слово многомерно - особенно мое, - ответил объект и хитро улыбнулся. – Итак, господа, у нас должен состояться сократический диалог, сиречь вы тужитесь - я иронизирую, вывожу вас из зоны комфорта и готовлю пеленки для новорожденных мыслей. А вот думать вместо вас мне принцип анакризы не велит. Шон, вы ведь с Полом не только вместе на метле летаете, вы работу его читали? – второй студент с готовностью кивнул. – На какой вопрос отвечает исследование?

- Ну, в общем-то, интересует нас примерно одно и то же: позиция монстра в фантастической литературе, - сказал Шон и отпил пива.

- Как говорил Мик Джаггер: «Его позиция – вон на том стуле!» - объект отмахнулся. – Разве это вопрос? У вас «Тристрам Шенди» к концу семестра получится, а не аналитическое эссе… Что думаете предпринимать? – в ответ легкое пожатие плечами, хитрые нахальные глаза под ресницами, чуть смущенно опущенными, покрытые ссадинами пальцы рисуют линии на пивном бокале. Около минуты «профессор» молча прожигал мальчишек ледяным взглядом, в котором неодобрение благодушное и юмористическое в какой-то миг полыхнуло неподдельным недовольством, однако быстро остыло. Поразмыслив, объект сказал, вздыхая: - Ладно, коли «Тристрам Шенди», значит «Тристрам Шенди». Давайте импровизировать. Каким боком, кстати, посоветуете последнего сюда прислонить?

- «Нет конца разысканию истины…» - хихикнул Пол с таким выражением, будто отпустил сальную шуточку. – По-моему, нам его лучше не прислонять. Иначе следует вывести, что эмпирическое событие в смысловом отношении неисчерпаемо, вследствие чего наши познавательные усилия заведомо обречены на неуспех. Отсюда вытекает, что изучая что-либо, мы попадаем в лабиринт, который бесконечно множится и ветвится, а мы охотимся в нем на призраков и прочую нечисть… Лучше бы я пошел после школы разносчиком пиццы, честное слово! – парень испустил наигранно страдальческий стон.

А вы посмотрите на эпистемологическую неисчерпаемость под иным углом, - отвечал объект-Эрик. – С профессиональной точки зрения это значит, что вам, как специалистам интерпретативной науки, всегда будет, о чем потрындеть в «Джоурнал ов Модерн Литрэче». И никакой, заметьте, ответственности. _A__propos_, вы весьма к месту произнесли тут слово «лабиринт», давайте от него оттолкнемся, что ли…

Объект несколько напряженным задумчивым жестом взъерошил прическу. Густая переливающаяся чернота его волос, определенно, имела какое-то непривычное качество и готически контрастировала с бледноватым цветом лица. Впрочем, Алан, разглядывая объект, все сильнее уверялся, что шелковое поблескивание кожи в теплом полумраке «Игл» паба происходило оттого, что естественный цвет физиономии у «профессора» был погребен под порядочным слоем косметики. Также Эл нашел, что самые заметные шрамы на его щеках расположены в зеркальной симметрии – это практически исключало возможность их случайного возникновения. Однако более всего существо, беседовавшее со студентами за соседним столиком, поражало доктора Нортона своим сходством с ранее упомянутым К-939/5, как, впрочем, и со всем генусом, к которому К-939/5 относился. Вопросы ввиду наличных обстоятельств, ясное дело, плодились, словно бациллы: едва успевал один возникнуть, как раскладывался на пучок подпараграфов.

Объект между тем вынул из кармана очки и надел их, приобретя некоторое сходство с Джоном Ленноном гамбургского периода. У доктора Нортона в свою очередь возникло опасение, что объект надел очки лишь с целью снова, и теперь почти не таясь, взглянуть на него – вооруженным, так сказать, глазом.

- Насмешничаете? Это мой образ _a__l__á_ Бадди Холли, - пояснил профессор, отворачиваясь от Эла и обращаясь к оживленно заулыбавшимся студентам. – Итак, вернемся к нашим зверушкам. Я предлагаю рассматривать Монстра как Текст… по прямой аналогии с мертворожденным уродцем в «Баудолино». В свою очередь Текст - это Лабиринт посланий, где некоторые сообщения дешифруются, а некоторые игнорируются, ввиду пресловутой смысловой неисчерпаемости. Для затравки могу привести скромный, но крайне поучительный пример. Год назад в Колумбийском университете я обучал аборигенов… сам даже не знаю, чему. Замечу в скобках, что поток, на котором я вел спецкурс, носил забавное название «Литературное творчество». Теперь по зрелом размышлении я признаю, что косвенно способствовал появлению на свет новых писателей. Клянусь, я не хотел! - профессор с комическим раскаянием ударил себя в грудь, а увлеченные зрители поддержали разыгрывающийся спектакль единодушным глухим смешком. – Так вот, в процессе рассмотрения корпуса текстов современной массовой литературы у пациентов нагноился и лопнул следующий вопрос: «Вампиры: почему такое, мол, дерьмо и так вкусно, мол, пахнет?» «Ах ты, зараза!» - подумал я в ответ, ибо этот вопрос вскрыл полярность наших мировоззренческих установок. Дети хотели изучить свойства дерьма, с целью потом заняться его промышленным производством. Им не нужна была литература, им нужно было разложить свой гнилой товарец на полках в соответствии с законами мерчандайзинга, так чтобы его побойчее разбирали. Я обиделся ужасно. «Хотите маркетинга? – сказал я. - Да как два пальца об асфальт!» В результате у меня родилась этакая социально-психологическая сатира на «Сумерки», которые, кстати, гораздо увлекательнее анализировать, чем читать. Писатели хотели инструкцию в карнегиевском стиле «о том, как заводить друзей и пользоваться их добротой в своекорыстных целях» - они свой бихейвиористский трафарет получили. Единственное, чего я им не сказал: пока мы резали саламандру, мы многое о ней узнали, но саламандра у нас, поди, издохла. Впрочем, мои ныне бывшие студенты это обязательно поймут сами. Они также поймут, что расчет, огрубленный неискренностью – главный враг как межличностных отношений, так и творчества. Но это тоже в скобках. Запомните главное: маркетинговая сетка, это четко очерченный, но далеко не единственный уровень прочтения текста под названием «Чудовище». Никто не воспретит Бэрресу Скиннеру рассматривать его как стимул, возбуждающий нейроны новизны и тормозящий нейроны тождества, но глубина проникновения при таком подходе, я опасаюсь, будет не дальше кожного покрова... простите за невольный каламбур… Отец бихейвиоризма, кстати сказать, тоже графоманил до того момента, пока не разочаровался в творчестве, как методе познания, и не решил, что мышь лучше объясняет человеческую натуру, нежели Гомер, - заключил со смешком объект. – Что ж, в какую сторону предлагаете начать движение из исходной точки?

- В лабиринтах обычно надо идти против часовой, - усмехнулся Шон.

- Далеко не во всех, - возразил профессор и оскалился. – Предлагаю поступить иначе: идти от центра… допустим, вселенной. Центр вселенной – это _gar__ð__r_, огороженное пространство; это _heimr_ – «вселенная» или «родина»; это древнеанглийское _hus_, сиречь «дом», которое соотносится с латинским _cor_ – «середина» и «сердце». Отсюда центр вселенной – это, собственно говоря, Я - мера всех вещей. Я - единственный, о чьем существовании мне доподлинно известно, и тот, чьи границы я не могу переступить. Однако есть еще Он, - тут доктору Нортону сделалось совершенно не по себе, потому как объект, не указывая вроде бы ни на кого конкретно, направил жест в его сторону, - O_utlagr_, «лежащий вне». У древнего дана или исландца собственный огород на хуторе был окультуренной и относительно безопасной вселенной, в то время как за плетнем плескалась первозданная протеева стихия. А поскольку дом, как клеточная мембрана, обеспечивает не только защиту, но и выход во вне, то в него время от времени просачивались всякой масти потусторонние существа, начиная с живых мертвецов _draugar_ и заканчивая самым удивительным и мистическим – собственной Женой. Еще одним таким же мистическим и опасным был… кто?

- Теща! – выпалил Шон.

- Боже мой, позовите Вин… экзорцистов! – вскричал профессор, оговорившись и исправив себя на каком-то другом слове. – Я вас умоляю, без крайней надобности такие проклятия не произносить, иначе сей храм придется освящать заново! – парни дружно даже не засмеялись, а откровенно заржали. – Молитву превратили в фарс, а! - по-кошачьи огрызнулся, сверкнув белыми клыками, объект. - Соблаговолите быть посерьезнее, уважаемые господа кембриджские студенты. Так кто? – зарычал он тоном, в котором угроза, хоть и явно фальшивая, прогремела весьма внушительно.

Студенты разом посерьезнели, и Пол, определенно, обладавший умом более быстрым и цепким, нежели его товарищ, сказал:

- Родилось предположение, что это Дитя.

- Поясните? – улыбнулся профессор с театральной мефистофелевской улыбкой.

- Является из ниоткуда, разрушает космос, насаждает хаос, проблематизирует дихотомическое сознание… как в фильме «Трое мужчин и младенец».

Тут вклинился и оживленно заговорил Шон:

- Кстати, я несколько лет назад у бабушки был. Читал у нее какую-то бульварную книжульку. Там были два парня и младенец-оборотень… то есть, Монстр в буквальном смысле.

- Неплохо, – сказал «профессор». – Не знал. Да, все верно… и непреходящая тема смены ролей…Что за книжка?

- Ой, нет, - студент покачал головой. - Я такую ерунду не запоминаю. Читалось тихими вечерами в уборной, прошу прощения за физиологизм.

- О.К. Тогда прежде, чем перейдем непосредственно к детям, я рискну касательно потомства озвучить несколько замечаний, которые могут показаться довольно несентиментальными. Замечание первое: в 76-м году, если не ошибаюсь, вышла книга Ричарда Доукинса «Эгоистичный ген», в которой фигурировала метафора «машины для выживания». Она представляет любое существо как робота-оболочку для наследственного аппарата, а высший смысл жизни – как копирование генов. Меня в такой картине бытия больше всего занимает тот факт, что плодовые тела грибницы – то есть, мы с вами – поднялись на уровень не только САМОсознания, но и осознания управляющей ими суперструктуры, в то время, как сама суперструктура – нет. Так вот, осмелюсь предположить, что наибольшая тайна, которая язвит человеческую мысль со времен митохондриальной Евы – это акт сотворения. Созидание чего бы то ни было подводит нас к границе мыслимого, за которой лежит непредставимое Ничто. Согласитесь, что возникновение бытия из отсутствия оного – концепт довольно сложный для осмысления. И вот уже из-за плетня, которым отгорожена познаваемая вселенная, на нас смотрит Другой.

Далее замечание второе. Осмелюсь предположить, что две вещи первобытным сознанием понимаются как акт творения из Ничего, доступный для непосредственного переживания в обыденной жизни: рождение детей и рождение мыслей. Оба эти события всегда несли печать тайны и опасности, ибо мы не знаем, чего ждать от пришедшего «с Той Стороны». Страх перед вновь рожденным вполне недвусмысленно отражается в расхожем сюжете с предсказанием, будто _родится_ тот, кто уничтожит некую отеческую фигуру. Например, царя Ирода. Макробий, к слову, свидетельствует, что во время избиения Ирод не пожалел даже родного сына. Отсюда же вытекает и прямодушно-циничное: «Нагибай выю его в юности и сокрушай ребро его, доколе оно молодо». То есть, ветхозаветные патриархи не стеснялись своих комплексов и открыто делились с коллегами опытом преодоления. А вот нынешний век «гуманного забоя» заставляет притворяться, будто у каждого имеется свое право. Но это так… заметки на полях.

Сие, дети мои, сказано к тому, чтобы обозначить первый важнейший мотив, связанный с Монстром: мотив неестественного появления на свет, который доводит концентрацию страха перед рожденным до предела и воплощает его в образе чудовищного отпрыска. Идея играет тут первостепенную роль. Естественное рождение на практике часто происходит при полном отключении… или отсутствии интеллекта, как демонстрирует незабвенная Вики Поллард, - студенты опять хихикнули. - Другое дело – разведение гомункулусов в домашних условиях. Теофраст Парацельс был известным технологом этого процесса. Монстра порождает Идея, оплодотворенная фанатическим трудом творца. Мысль творца ступает на запретные земли познания, и возвращается оттуда, зараженная спорами невиданной доселе жизни. И вот, однажды в полночь, непременно под завывание ветра и хлест ледяного осеннего дождя сердце создания делает первый удар. В Чудовище пробуждается жизнь, и оно впервые заглядывает в глаза своему создателю. Каков же первый вопрос, который оно силится задать?

- «А ты, мать твою, кто такой?» - прогнусил Пол на манер кокни.

- Что ж, опять в точку, - согласился «профессор», однако что-то суровое и скептическое прозвучало в его голосе. - И про «мать» весьма по делу. Только я бы вас, Пол, попросил немного откорректировать стилистику этих ваших… реплик с галерки, чтобы они чуть больше соответствовали речевому жанру «Беседа с научным руководителем».

- Простите, больше не повторится, - с наглым смущением отвечал студент.

- Говорите словами моего двоюродного племянника. Замечательный пацан, только у него сейчас кризис семилетнего возраста.

Алан, ловивший каждое слово в диалоге, совершенно опешил и засомневался, насколько буквально следует принимать высказывание объекта. В самом деле, какой, к черту, племянник может быть у копии К-939/5? Тем более, двоюродный! То ли это была фигура речи, то ли объект и впрямь говорил серьезно, и, следовательно, за ним должен был стоять клан, как минимум (Алан быстро произвел подсчет) из семи особей.

- Эрик, извините, я на самом деле просто старался быть забавным, - Пол тут уже по-настоящему сконфузился и покраснел.

«Профессор» отвечал ему холодноватым тоном:

- Да вы не усердствуйте, вы и так оба весьма забавны. Я нисколько не осуждаю стремление исследовать границы дозволенного: для молодого человека это естественно и необходимо. Просто я вас предостерегаю, что дальше - колючая проволока, и она под напряжением, - объект подцепил вилкой лимонный кружок и поморщился. - Так вот, собственно, про вашу мать… Прежде всего, в любую эпоху не теряет своей остроты вопрос Фауста: «Так, кто ж ты, наконец?»

«Дьявол!» - пронеслось у напряженно подслушивающего Эла. Серые кошачьи глаза опять резанули его взглядом из-под чуть опущенных угольных ресниц.

- Этот вопрос, натурально, обоюдоострый, поскольку ни одна из сторон не знает, с кем имеет дело. Однако именно положение Создателя приобретает небывалую двусмысленность. Кто он? Отец? Мать? Кто такой Виктор Франкенштейн, как не мамаша, страдающая послеродовой депрессией? Он не совладал ни с гормональным взрывом, ни с истощением организма и жестоко оборвал постнатальную связь со своим детищем. Он нарушил все фундаментальные для того времени порядки жизненного устройства…

- Он играет в Бога,- скромно заметил Пол.

- Не только, - возразил «профессор». – Да, он примеривает на себя роль Творца, и, поскольку человеческий разум несовершенен, то творения его несовершенны вдвойне и прочее бла-бла. Но бог с ними, с высшими силами и с поверхностной назидательностью! Если не забывать о нравах позапрошлого столетия, то можно вообразить сколь непозволительный поступок совершает Виктор: он, мужчина, выполняет женскую роль. Хуже того, он покушается на ключевую дамскую функцию, без которой с женщиной в тогдашних условиях можно было бы перестать считаться вовсе. Некоторые видят в этом поступке признаки гомосексуализма, некоторые – бунт против женского господства в викторианском семейном быту. Можно предположить, что Мэри много чего насмотрелась в обществе выдающихся людей своего времени, и мы также помним, что будучи еще весьма юной особой, она, в сущности, сбежала из родительского дома с любовником. Так вот, в любом случае, мужчина-естествоиспытатель в ее романе наступает и на Творца, и на женщину, но терпит поражение по всем фронтам. Такая вот… своеобразная и, безусловно, гениальная месть за мужскую самонадеянность, непостоянство, эгоизм и предательство. Убийство невесты Виктора Франкенштейна, кстати, в психоаналитическом русле можно толковать, как акт кастрации…

- Однако этот… акт… - заметил Пол, не выдержал, хохотнул, поддерживаемый хихиканьем Шона. - Чудовище сделало с создателем ровно то, что создатель сделал с ним, отказавшись обеспечить его девушкой. Условно говоря, они друг другу…

- … все поотрывали! – хмыкнул Шон из угла, и оба студента прыснули.

Объект переводил взгляд то на одного парня, то на другого, несколько нервно улыбаясь и сдерживая невольный смех. Алану снова были хорошо видны его полуобнаженные клыки и острые зазубрины на боковых резцах.

- Вас, я смотрю, эта мысль воодушевляет не меньше, чем госпожу Уолстонкрафт Годвин. Не важно… Я вот-вот вылью на вас XX век, и вы до смерти ухихикаетесь, на что я очень рассчитываю. Итак, с вашего позволения, Ганс Гейнц Эверс, мистический роман 1911 года «Альрауне». Необыкновенный клубок чудовищного родства, где племянник Франк Браун подает своему дяде идею найти женщину, дабы та после искусственного оплодотворения выносила дитя. Эксперимент проходит удачно за исключением той мелочи, что женщина, выполнив свою миссию, умирает. Через семнадцать лет мы видим дядю – старого педофила - вожделеющим свое создание. Однако он смеет лишь любоваться получившейся в результате опыта юной особой, особливо когда та переодевается в мальчика. Достается Существо, однако, зачинателю всей этой проказы – Франку Брауну. И кем же он Чудовищу приходится? Он автор Идеи. Он же активный соучастник. Он же Отец, сбежавший на поиски себя, и вернувшийся тогда, когда Альрауне - этот, простите, сочный плод - окончательно созрела и свалилась ему в руки…

- И в постель… - ехидным голосом проурчал Шон в пивную кружку, на что объект молча показал ему кулак. Эл поймал себя на мысли, что получить таким кулаком было бы крайне неприятно, и что у объекта в принципе достаточно угрожающий облик, хотя, в чем заключалась угроза, эксплицировать было бы затруднительно.

- Он, - продолжал объяснять «профессор», - так же самый главный учитель в короткой жизни Альрауне, потому что а) раскрыл в своем «бесполом» демоническом создании Женщину и б) научил ее любить. А научив любить, дал Чудовищу душу. Дав душу, завершил его формирование. За сим последовала смерть, ибо Франк Браун оказался альфой и омегой Альрауне. Двое, которые физически сделали возможным рождение Чудовища – это проститутка и приговоренный убийца-насильник. То есть, женщина и мужчина, чьи сакральные начала – эрос и танатос – доведены до монструозного вакхического предела. Однако они - лишь роботы-оболочки, которые требуются для передачи генов, соответственно, они отмирают, выполнив свою утилитарную функцию. После смерти оба превращены в вещи: кубок из черепа матери и игральные кости из костей отца. Тело, чьи границы попраны, разъятое и истерзанное, обезличивается и обесценивается…

- Хогарт, - опять подал голос Пол, щелкая пальцами, - «Четыре стадии жестокости»! Там на литографии тоже висельник в анатомическом театре, и кости вывариваются в котле… А лицо, как наиболее индивидуальная часть, по сравнению со всем остальным телом изображено уродливее всего…

- Верно… да… правильно, - покивал чуть рассеянно «профессор». – Э-эм… - он размышлял несколько секунд, смотря мимо студентов на противоположную стену и поправляя косичку, в которую были сзади заплетены его волосы. - …Иллюстрированная энциклопедия Андреа Везалио в XVI веке стала символическим явлением, потому как, условно говоря, провела границу между телом и личностью, лишила тело сакральности, шокирующе наглядно представив его в роли объекта для медицинских манипуляций… Черт! Я о другом хотел сказать, вы меня с траектории сбили! – объект засмеялся негромким бархатным смешком. - Возвращаясь к Альрауне… Физические мать и отец устранены. Теперь идейные зачинатели питают к своему созданию чувства амбивалентные и столь же искривленные, сколь искривленной и безответственной видится задумка создать Мандрагору по средневековому алхимическому рецепту. Аналогичный мотив вожделения к чудовищу становится движущей силой в сюжете фильма «Химера», - видел доктор Нортон этот фильм. Чушь редкостная и антинаучная! - Здесь произведенное в лаборатории существо с мозаичной генетикой достигает пика своего чудовищного развития именно тогда, когда соблазняет Создателя и насилует Создательницу. Последних, замечу в скобках, объединяют более, чем профессиональные отношения. При этом, поначалу мужчина, чувствуя опасность, пытается избавится от создания, но женщина, явно проникнувшись к «девочке» материнскими чувствами, встает на ее защиту. Впрочем, обнаружив, что за несколько суток «дочка» стремительно повзрослела, сделалась неуправляемой и начала проявлять интерес к «папаше», «мамочка» закипает и обрушивает свои ревность и страх в открыто садистической форме на существо. Она отбирает у чудовища одежду, стирает косметику, которую сама же нанесла, и ампутирует жало – ясен перец, без наркоза. Создатель между тем проникается состраданием к Дрэн и, как может, ее утешает, за каковым занятием обоих застает «мамочка». Она называет напарника извращенцем. Возникает немедленно вопрос, как квалифицировать его преступление: скотоложство или инцест? Или обычный адюльтер? Тут проявляет себя зыбкость нашего восприятия Чудовища, ибо, являясь социально уязвимым элементом, лабораторный монстр превращается в жертву изменчивых страстей: сегодня он кажется почти человеком, а назавтра объявлено, что он почти человеком лишь кажется. В конце концов, оба исследователя жестоко расплачиваются за свой крайний индивидуализм, обеспечивающий условия, при которых трудное детство отдельного индивида выливается в катастрофу вселенских масштабов. Это в 24-м году прошлого века Творец, фабрикуя человека из собаки, еще заботился об евгенике и об улучшении человеческой породы. В XXI столетии сложнейшие технологии задействованы ради того, чтобы, наконец, наиграться в куклы.

- Родилось мнение, - заметил в следующий момент Пол, - что психоанализ стремился дать человеку свободу от чудовищ, которых рождает сон разума, но вместо того выловил их из мутных вод подсознания, провел стандартизацию, окрестил и сдал в аренду подопечным… кто там у литераторов святой покровитель?

- Иоанн Богослов. Красиво излагаете, - оскалил клыки объект. - Ну… как вам ответить? И да, и нет. Могу привести пример из реальной жизни – что бы ни значило слово «реальный», - в котором чудовище спонтанно обросло инцестуальными домыслами: «Сиамские близнецы» Чанг и Энг. Они-то принадлежат эпохе глубоко дофрейдистской. Они были невероятно популярны в Америке поскольку приобрели статус живого символа для государства, чей девиз: «E pluribus Unum». Про братьев писали с умилением, как о приятнейших собеседниках, галантнейших молодых людях весьма привлекательной – прошу особо отметить! - наружности и недюжинной силы. Все было очень политкорректно до тех пор, пока мальчики не изъявили желания жениться. Незамедлительно раздались выкрики: «Как? Наши лучшие девы с этими уродами?» и разбилась пара оконных стекол. Те, чей образ в массовой культуре эксплуатировался как романтический идеал обретения своей «второй половины», стоило им утвердить себя в ипостаси реальных людей из плоти и крови, растревожили в чопорных дамах и джентльменах фантазии об инцесте, гомоэротизме, бисексуализме, супружеской измене, экзотических восточных оргиях и, черт знает, о чем еще…

Тут Пол по-школярски поднял руку:

- Можно вопрос?

- Валяйте, - со смешком ответил профессор.

- Урод… Э-э… Ни с общественной точки зрения, ни с точки зрения эстетики, ни даже в чисто утилитарном биологическом плане испытывать чувство любви и… ну, как бы… тем более, сексуальное притяжение к уроду предосудительно и противоестественно…

- М-да? – неожиданно охрипшим и посуровевшим голосом произнес объект, скрещивая руки на груди.

Студент, явно, смутился, не понимая, чем вызвал новую волну глухого недовольства, причем на этот раз совершенно лишенного каких-либо юмористических оттенков. Сконцентрировавшись и, видимо, стараясь не обращать на профессора внимания, Пол развил свою мысль:

- Нет, ну… Сказочный сюжет типа «Красавицы и Чудовища» продвигает послание, мол, «не все-то золото…» и «не с лица воду…» а, главное, чтобы человек был хороший. Потому что принцев на всех не напасешься, а надо работать с тем материалом, который есть под рукой. Однако если рассматривать ситуацию в плоскости выбора партнера для размножения, то влюбиться в урода значит выбрать дефективную наследственность. Это нецелесообразно и неэкономично. Следовательно, остается загадкой, почему Чудовище буквально на каждом шагу вызывает такие сильные эротические переживания?

- Потому, что человек - не мышь, Пол, - довольно резко и, кажется, пытаясь свою резкость завуалировать нервной улыбкой, возразил «профессор», - ему способность заниматься любовью каждый день дана не ради того, чтобы штамповать по три генерации за лето. Не путайте божий дар с яичницей. С биологической точки зрения художественное хоровое жужжание, которым мы тут с вами занимаемся, тоже абсолютно бессмысленная трата калорий. Так что, если рассматривать любовные переживания в плоскости выбора партнера для размножения, то, истинно вам говорю, получится весьма невыпукло. Вы вспомните, что утверждала герцогиня Джозиана в «Человеке, который смеется»: «Влюбиться в Аполлона! Подумаешь, как это трудно!» В том же отрывке она высказывает еще более значимую и по-уайлдовски парадоксальную мысль: «То, что некрасиво, - мелко, а безобразие величественно! Некрасивое - гримаса дьявола, просвечивающая сквозь красоту. Безобразие - изнанка прекрасного. Это его оборотная сторона». О Джозиане сказано, что эта непорочная дева в мыслях своих «испытала все», и снизойти могла бы только до «божества или чудовища». Почему? Потому ли, что ей было скучно? Потому ли, что пресыщенность герцогини анестезировала все чувства, и требовался мощный раздражитель, чтобы пробудить в ней интерес? Боже мой! Какая скука! Гюго намного тоньше и прозорливее кондовой классовой сатиры… по крайней мере местами. Давайте разбираться. У нас есть обезображенный юноша между двумя женщинами. Одна – слепая – любит светлую, чистую душу молодого человека, исполненную благородства и доброты. Другой – зрячей – как будто бы плевать на его богатый внутренний мир. Она пожирает своим порочным взглядом его уродство, вожделеет к его безобразию, она видит перед собой мужчину и хочет этого балаганного скомороха со всей его социальной низостью. Джозиана жаждет падения потому, что тонко понимает: осуждающие ее - всего лишь трусы, которые в тайне мечтают подобно ей попирать общественную мораль. Они соучастники, а не судьи, хотя сами о том не догадываются. «Тьфу, экое червивое гнездо разврата!» - скажете вы. Однако имеем ли мы право топором вырубать душу из тела? Само Чудовище, сиречь Гуинплен, полагает ли свое молодое, стройное и сильное тело…

- …приносящее неплохой доход… - опять ядовитым голосом пропищал Шон.

- …достойным жалости? – закончил так называемый «Эрик». Он кашлянул выразительно с каким-то горловым почти рыком и сверкнул глазами на студентов, чем вызвал новый приступ хихиканья и сам же заулыбался. – Вы невыносимы, господа, - заметил он. - Тьфу! Опять о чем я говорил?.. Да…Или Гуинплен хочет уважения к своей персоне не вопреки, а совокупно со всеми ее загнутыми ушами, сплющенными носами, надрезанными сухожилиями и обнаженными деснами? В чистой, незамутненной любви, которую Гуинплен получает от близких, не чувствует ли он временами кисловатый привкус изначального рвотного рефлекса, с которого их любовь начиналась? Автор избавил Дею от необходимости любоваться изо дня в день Гуинпленовой карнавальной харей потому, что она не смогла бы любоваться. Любила бы, но преодолевая себя. Дея слишком целомудренна, чтобы наслаждаться уродством, слишком невинна, чтобы по достоинству оценить дьяволову работу. И любовь их длилась бы вечно - бесплотная, бестелесная. Однако, ребята, - проговорил «профессор» понижая голос, и со странной доверительностью в тоне, будто намеревался высказать что-то весьма личное, - я вам скажу следующее: когда тебя просто любят – это одно чувство. Когда тебя вожделеют – это другое, от этого можно потерять голову… Что, собственно, и происходит с героем. Если на твоем пути повстречается тот, кто странным образом за созерцание твоего безобразного облика не требует компенсации в виде добрых дел и приятного характера, но хочет наслаждаться твоими рассеченными губами и искромсанной физиономией… конечно, социально-обусловленная часть тебя поначалу насторожится. Однако то, что в тебе принадлежит именно тебе, возжелает броситься в объятья к этому другому чудовищу. Дьявол подталкивает Джозиану открыть глаза и бесстыдно смотреть, узреть красоту безобразного, искалеченного, красоту ошибки Создателя. Герцогиня – чудовище настолько, насколько чудовищно может быть воплощение порочной любви. Ее любовь - аморальная, грязная, животная, жестокая, эгоистичная, извращенная или… Или. Точка.

- Но это же была блажь с ее стороны, - возразил Шон.

Объект задумался на несколько секунд и произнес негромко:

- Блажь, значит… А что такое блажь? Иногда она повествует о самом сокровенном, самом прочувствованном. Иногда в этой блажи сосредоточена вся твоя подлинность… Вы вспомните, что ознаменовало конец страсти. «Так_вы мой муж_? Превосходно!_Я ненавижу вас_**», **- говорит герцогиня. Муж – это пошлость и обыденность, которую она не может терпеть. Возьму на себя смелость высказать мнение, что незабудочная любовь Деи к Гуинплену, хоть и прекрасна, но… в некотором ракурсе тоже пошлость, ведь ее истоки – привязанность больного ребенка к своему «братику»-сиделке. Самые жестокие удары по Чудовищу наносит демистификация. Когда Гуинплен обладал статусом «тайного любовника», когда он выходил на подмостки, перевоплотившись в Зверя, в аллегорию самого Хаоса, он властвовал над толпой, над женщиной, над воображением. Претерпев деконструкцию, став до оскомины понятным «мужем», выступив в парламенте и вывернув наизнанку перед свиньями все свое наивное, благородное и неравнодушное сердце, он вызвал лишь хохот. Теперь уже смех презрения, а не тот смех, за которым раньше прятались тайный страх и обожание. Сделавшись понятным, Чудовище теряет лоск. А дружелюбное Чудовище вообще лишено своей истинной природы.

- Можно поднять проблему? – задал вопрос Пол.

- Поднимайте!

- Если мы сравним отношение к чудовищу в XX веке и предыдущих веках, то в массе получается, что ранее чудовище вызывало преимущественно страх, но с некоторых пор какой-нибудь Деймон Сальваторе записан в романтические герои, наподобие Амадиса Галльского или Ланселота Озерного. А ведь последние являются идеалом абсолютно беспримесного Гомо Сапиенса. С чем все-таки связана такая привлекательность Монстра в наше время?

- Это надо мою жену спросить… - с, определенно, двусмысленной интонацией отвечал «профессор». Эла, впрочем, больше всего шокировало само слово «жена»…Значит, уже восемь особей. Или… Вообще-то на протяжение разговора между Существом и двумя студентами, Алана мучил вопрос, адекватно ли он сам воспринимает действительность? Когда появлялась возможность, он со всею внимательностью наблюдал за реакциями ребят на «профессора» и его слова, которые, надо заметить, по временам как будто балансировали на грани личной исповеди. Мальчишки кивали, заглядывали с любопытством в опасные ледяные глаза объекта, пили пиво и иногда кое-что помечали в блокнотах. У них проходила самая обычная «беседа с научным руководителем», возможно, чересчур неформальная, но вполне содержательная. Студенты веселились и старались по мере знаний и лингвистической изощренности не отставать от стремительно разворачивавшейся игры преподавательской мысли. Однако, в упор смотря на Чудовище, они не замечали, что перед ними не человек, в то время как Алан улавливал инородность даже в его своеобразной манере двигаться и жестикулировать. Может быть, доктору Нортону от нервного стресса, многократно усилившегося в последние три недели, начало мерещиться то, чего нет на самом деле? Ну, если бы все ограничивалось внешним сходством с отрезанной головой на фотоснимках, то заключения следовало бы выносить с гораздо большей осторожностью. Однако буквально каждая мелочь в облике «профессора» намекала на его чуждость в кругу сапиенсов. Даже его мимические движения, когда «объект-Эрик» полушуткой стращал разбушевавшихся студентов, сильно напоминали оскалы и прочие кошачьи жесты угрозы. Алан снова покосился на дискутирующих. - Она кое-что знает, - говорил объект, - о тусовке реальных андерграундных фриков и выпустила пару проектов на эту тему. Кэт даже беседовала в Амстердаме с этим… знаменитым… «Человеком-ящерицей». Забыл, как его зовут… Эрик… - «профессор» несколько раз щелкнул пальцами и зажмурился. – Эрик… Спраге. Словом, вы можете с ней списаться, она вполне будет рада что-то посоветовать по визуальному искусству. Но на вопрос «почему?» однозначного никто ответа вам никто не даст. Я могу лишь подбросить в общий котел несколько предположений. XX век, строго говоря, стал веком высвобождения множества джиннов из бутылок самой различной вместимости. Пресловутое учение Фрейда положило начало сбрасыванию догматических пут, что, на мой взгляд, сыграло с нами нехорошую шутку. Подлинной свободы оно не принесло. Вместо того, по выражению Ортеги-и-Гассета, человечество превратилось в орду вечных подростков: инфантильных, лишенных чувства ответственности, зацикленных на себе, бесконечно в себе сомневающихся, рассеянных и ветреных. Человечеству было сказано, что держать внутренних монстров при себе – опасно для психического здоровья. Личных монстров не надо бояться, их необходимо одомашнивать – тогда они станут лучшими друзьями и помощниками в жизни, творчестве и любви. Из Монстра может выйти отличный ангел-хранитель, если его выдрессировать и отыскать такой участок, на котором его без вреда для окружающих можно выпустить побегать. Хочешь ты, грубо говоря, порки – иди в специализированное заведение, где тебя отстегают профессионалы в латексе… Латекс, кстати, занятный материал, весьма «чудовищный»… Так вот, Монстры-хранители принимают формы братьев Сальваторе, "Monsieur le Rock Star" Лестата, Генри Фицроя, Эдварда… кхм… Эдварда Каллена… Читай, смотри, грезь наяву! Только кому-то Эдвард Каллен кажется слишком сопливо-сахарным, ему для острых ощущений требуется Эрик Нортман из «Настоящей крови». А кому-то нужна настоящая кровь в буквальном смысле… Бывает, поверьте на слово. Это все не шутки. Получается, что Чудовище, как черная дыра, всасывает всю эклектичность века, легко в ней ассимилирует, ходит рядом с нами, незамеченное. Хотя Чудовище – это как бы «не Я», в то же время «Je est un autre».

- Прошу прощения, "Je suis…" – сказал было Пол.

- Пол, не умничайте, - ухмыльнулся объект иронически, - ваша билингвальная интуиция вас подводит в данном случае. Сентенция эта не моя, поэтому можно принять на веру. Я не знаю, как вы в качестве носителя, воспринимаете данное грамматическое построение в отрыве от контекста, но ситуайен Рембо вроде как хотел этим сказать, что субъект никогда не идентичен себе и существует в постоянном движении между собой и Другим. Это безграничная реконструкция себя. Рембо раздвигает границы родного языка для того, чтобы объяснить, как Другой раздвигает границы нашего самосознания. Так вот получается, что если Монстр в наибольшей степени подходит в качестве слепка или негатива нашего самосознания, то что о нынешнем сознании вообще можно сказать? Мы изжили эмблематическое мышление, напрямую ассоциирующее форму с содержанием, и поднялись на уровень множественности реальностей. Мы признали открытость и неокончательность суждения, мы готовы выйти за догматические рамки, поменять углы зрения, принять Чужого. Однако за все это мы платим, платим и еще раз платим, - объект выразительно постучал пальцем по столу, - причем очень дорого. Во-первых, отсутствием твердой мировоззренческой опоры, а во-вторых, одиночеством. Тот, кто брат всем – не брат никому, кто отрывает себя от рода, вынужден искать родственную душу в своем индивидуальном Чудовище. Иногда Другого найти удается, часто – нет. Виктор Франкенштейн в начале XIX века посчитал, что его ответственность перед человечеством, гораздо важнее его индивидуальной «отеческой» ответственности перед Созданием, хотя тератологическая угроза последнего была эфемерна. Нынче у главгероя зачастую единственный шанс самореализоваться – это переползти на вражескую сторону: стать вампиром, оборотнем, магом… не знаю, кем еще… демоном! Переход практически неизменно обставляется как нарочито показной разрыв с ненавистной кровной семьей и триумфальная аккультурация в чужом клане, полная удивительных открытий и важных экзистенциальных выборов. Сейчас я вам найду статью госпожи Петерсен… потом рекомендую прочитать целиком…Цитата следующая: «Чужой является двойственным образом нашей собственной изоляции и ограниченности человеческого познания, и в то же время нашей надеждой, тщетной или нет, выйти за их пределы». Чудовище побуждает выйти за рамки своего Я, но на данном этапе пока что в массовых масштабах видны лишь необозримые просторы бесконечных «Хочу!» и «Дайте!» Другой перестал сущностно отличаться от Меня и лишь прислуживает моему консюмеризму. А вот «Солярис», например, публику утомляет, потому что здесь мы сталкивается с таким Другим, с которым контакт невозможен, который накаляет нашу мыслительную способность добела. Где-то было сказано: «Мы, наконец встретили того, кого никак не получается поиметь. И мы готовы умереть в попытках это сделать». Однако многие и для этого слишком обленились…

- Эрик, а как вы относитесь к генной инженерии в реальной действительности? – неожиданно спросил Пол.

«Эрик» поднял глаза, и опять взгляд его был направлен мимо студента. Алан и Существо несколько секунд прямо смотрели друг другу в глаза. Эл рефлекторно улыбнулся одними губами, как всегда делал, встречаясь взглядом с незнакомцами. У него оставался единственный вариант сохранить лицо и рассеять подозрения, которые, безусловно, уже давно возникли у объекта.

«Черт возьми, все равно он меня засек тридцать раз, - подумал доктор Нортон. – Может, уже хватит строить глазки и пора купить даме выпивку?»

Анакриза - один из двух основных приемов сократического диалога, провоцирование слова словом с целью диалогизировать мысль.

ТРИСТРАМ ШЕНДИ - герой неоконченного романа Л. Стерна «Жизнь и мнения Тристрама Шенди, джентльмена» (1760-1767).

A propos (фр.) - кстати

Genus (лат.) - род

«Баудолино» - роман современного итальянского писателя Умберто Эко.

Б. Скиннер (1904-1990) — американский психолог, представитель бихевиоризма

Митохондриальная Ева — имя, данное молекулярными биологами женщине, которая предположительно была ближайшим предком всех людей вида Homo sapiens sapiens.

«Нагибай выю его..." - Книга Премудрости Иисуса, сына Сирахова, глава 30.

Амвро́сий Феодо́сий Макро́бий (лат. Ambrosius Theodosius Macrobius, V век н. э.) — древнеримский писатель, филолог, философ и теоретик музыки.

Вики По́ллард (англ. Vicky Pollard; Мэтт Лукас) — героиня юмористической передачи "Маленькая Британия", девочка-подросток, гопник, имеет, по меньшей мере, 12 детей.

Парацельс - знаменитый алхимик, врач и оккультист XVI века.

E pluribus unum (лат.) — «Из многих — единое». Девиз, размещённый на гербе США.

Je est un autre (фр.) - "Я является Другим". Выражение использованное французским поэтом Артюром Рембо в частном письме.

ОРТЕГА-и-ГАССЕТ (Ortega y Gasset) Хосе (1883-1955) - испанский философ.

В качестве эпиграфа

_Эпиграфы_. Многие начинающие авторы страсть как любят эпиграфы. Ведь это выглядит так умно, так по-взрослому...

_Употребление мата_ - ваше право, как автора, только не забывайте, что количество читателей, которые придут в неописуемый восторг от употребления мата в произведении НА НЕСКОЛЬКО ПОРЯДКОВ меньше, чем количество читателей, у которых это вызовет отвращение к вашему тексту.

_Лекция профессора_ - профессор читает лекцию. Длинную, нудную, скучную. Автор в уста ему вкладывает свою идею, тем самым думая убить двух зайцев: с одной стороны, читатель сразу должен проникнуться к идее уважением (ведь не кто-нибудь, не дворник дядя Вася - _профессор_ говорит!), а с другой стороны - не надо чесать репу над тем, как поднести идею самой историей, можно вывалить прямым текстом, да и собственно над текстом не шибко работать… Приём 'лекция профессора' применяется не только для завязки, иногда авторы пихают её в конец, иногда - по тексту, там, где считают нужным вывалить на читателя идею.

Максимов Юрий «Как Не Надо писать фантастику (штампы и штампоборчество)»

«Б…дь, сколько ж можно, в конце-то концов?» - подумал Эрик, стискивая с силой зубы.

Настойчивое внимание прилично одетого молодого господина за соседним столиком уже минут сорок, как перестало его забавлять. Не будь Эрик обостренно чуток к настроениям окружающих, возможно, ему не стоило бы такого труда отвлечься от субъекта. Однако Стентсон был весьма сензитивен, и его понемногу выводила из себя развернувшаяся за соседним столиком невидимая борьба, сопровождаемая тревожным перебиранием страниц и смотрением в одну точку на бумаге, которое, очевидно, имитировало чтение. Эрик, приученный к осторожности во взаимодействии с согражданами, злился и нервничал, ощущая на себе исследовательский взгляд - Стентсон нисколько не преувеличивал, когда говорил Дину, что не любит незнакомых людей. Вполне сосредоточиться на студентах от этого никак не удавалось. Наконец, едва Пол задал свой неожиданный и небезобидный вопрос относительно генной инженерии в «реальной действительности», субъект даже встрепенулся. Он поднял глаза и, видимо, оказался пойман врасплох, когда встретился с мрачным взглядом Эрика. Здесь уже субъект более не пытался спрятаться. Несколько мгновений оба смотрели друг на друга в упор, после чего господин заулыбался. Однако и этим дело не ограничилось, потому что еще через секунду субъект обратился ко всем троим, смущенно, но решительно:

- Господа, вы меня простите ради бога… но вы тут затронули такие темы, которые мне чрезвычайно интересны с профессиональной точки зрения. Я не удержался, невольно подслушал…

«Ни дать, ни взять, Диавол на прудах Патриарха…» - подумал про себя Эрик.

- Простите, а с кем имею честь? – поинтересовался он, вздергивая подбородок. Стентсон знал, что звучит высокомерно и довольно агрессивно, чего собеседник, возможно, вовсе не заслуживал. Но, черт возьми! если он того все-таки заслуживал, Стентсон обязан был вынудить субъекта представиться немедленно, прежде чем тот соберется с мыслями и отретуширует свой портрет.

- Простите… доктор… доктор Алан Нортон, Кавендишская лаборатория…генетические исследования. Вы коснулись трансгенной инженерии… - субъект встал, протягивая руку. – Я… простите, это профессиональное любопытство, - повторил он. – Науку очень превратно иногда толкуют…

Эрик поколебался несколько секунд, после чего тоже поднялся с эпохального дивана. Любопытствующему было на вид лет тридцать семь, парень внешности довольно заурядной, но располагающей. Лицо весьма неглупое, даже, пожалуй, мужественное, только выражение излишне напряженное, словно он в данный момент находился в состоянии крайней взволнованности. Эрик последний раз столь сильно волновался, когда еще в диссертационную бытность имел краткую беседу с ее Величеством, посетившей колледж Сэйнт Джонс. Хотя нервничал Стентсон, скорее, оттого, что мог лишь гадать, чем рискует, представляясь человеку, несомненно, осведомленному о многих государственных секретах.

Эрик пожал руку специалисту по генетическим исследованиям.

- Я боюсь, что вам наши рассуждения на тему генных манипуляций покажутся дикарскими, - сказал он, настойчиво смотря в глаза доктору Нортону. – У нас профессиональный интерес - это клевета, дезинформация, сплетни, слухи, выдумки, фальсификации, мифы и прочие Апатэ которые циркулируют в социуме.

- Полезно бывает поменять перспективу, - улыбнулся доктор Нортон. – То, что существует объективно в природе – это одно, а то, что существует в головах у людей – это совсем иное…

- Уже готов с вами не согласиться, - отрезал Эрик и с вызовом улыбнулся, стараясь не показывать зубов. – Присоединяйтесь.

После такого «присоединяйтесь» не стыдно было от страха забиться под диван Фрэнсиса Крика. Доктор Нортон опять смутился и в смущении заметил:

- Простите, я забыл спросить…

«Это я «забыл» сказать», - ухмыльнулся про себя Эрик, а вслух отвечал:

- Доктор Эрик Стентсон, факультет английского языка. Мои студенты, Поль Аннаэрт, - Стентсон указал на Пола, первым поднявшегося. Вид парень на себя напустил необыкновенно серьезный и собранный, так что Стентсон невольно усмехнулся: волчонок в ягнячьей шкуре. Пол учился только на втором курсе, но его уже многие ненавидели и побаивались. Потому что благодаря ему разгорелся протест против увольнения профессора Йина. Профессору, правда, все равно не продлили контракт, но хвост из-за шума администрация слегка поджала… Пол был слишком самоуверен, отчасти ввиду своего происхождения. Эрик не заботился о формальной субординации и позволял ему многое, наверное, даже лишнее, потому что считал, что парень того заслуживает. Хотя иногда поведение Аннаэрта его беспокоило. - И Шон О'Каллинан. Молодые, динамичные, продвинутые, подающие надежду… иногда ложную, - Стентсон со значением глянул на парней и чуть оскалился. - Господа, цените уникальность момента, ибо нечасто удается обсудить выдумку с теми, про кого выдумка выдумана, - он подмигнул студентам. – Штучный товар!

Затем Стентсон предложил доктору Нортону место рядом с собой, и, пока тот располагался, Эрику даже почудилось, будто он слышит учащенное биение сердца у нового знакомого. И он точно видел, что жилка на шее Алана нервически пульсировала и подергивалась… К чему, правда, Стентсон отметил данную подробность, он объяснить не смог бы. С ним это случалось не в первый раз. Уже в юности он начал ловить себя на том, что рано или поздно при разговоре обращает недолгое, но пристальное внимание на шею собеседника, будто прощупывая, где и на какой глубине под кожей пролегают мышцы, сухожилия и сосуды. Заметив это, Стентсон заподозрил себя, бог знает, в чем. Позже, правда, одна знакомая-скульптор поделилась, что, мол, едучи на метро по Лондону, она часто в своем воображении по костям разбирает лица пассажиров, представляя внутренние структуры их голов, чтобы потом перенести их на воображаемый пластический материал. Она утверждала, что может мысленно превратить любую физиономию в экорше, а потом как бы снять мягкие ткани и детально представить форму черепа конкретного человека. Про такое упражнение Эрик услышал впоследствии и от Кэт. Что ж, коли вполне нормальные, «беспримесные» люди наводняют свои мысли подобными материями, то, может, Эрику это также невозбранно?

Кэт…Прикосновение к горлу Кэтрин каждый раз вызывало у Эрика легкое полунаркотическое помутнение, которое он полагал довольно понятным и простительным: и посильнее виданы были помутнения наедине с этой женщиной. Однако неделю назад Стентсона несколько озадачило течение собственных рефлексий в тот момент, когда он описывал старшему Винчестеру свои подростковые годы. Он не вполне четко осознавал, с какой целью ведет исповедь…Точнее сказать, официально задача была поставлена рассеять подозрения охотника. Но внутреннее чувство Эрик при этом испытывал такое, будто ему хотелось признанием смыть с себя вину, избавиться от чего-то - от призрака кровяного запаха, который витал в доме с предыдущей ночи, от воспоминания о своем дурном нападении на Дина и смеси разъяренности, отторжения и восторга, которую он переживал, придавив Винчестера к земле и скаля зубы около самого его лица. Что-то в Эрике возликовало при столкновении с сильным… страшным, черт возьми! противником - противником, от которого веяло настоящей смертью и свежей кровью. Когда Сэм весьма ко времени Стентсону залепил в челюсть, все прошло… вернее, стало вовсе ни до чего. Но утром, за завтраком, весь веер неприятных и весьма настораживающих симптомов снова развернулся из-за одной маленькой детали – слегка обозначившейся вене у охотника справа на шее. Эрику сделалось до крайности не по себе. Десять лет уже прошло с тех пор, как впал в летаргию Зверообразный внутри него, имевший свойство думать обрывками и лоскутами недифференцированных мыслей, прямыми ассоциациями, псевдопонятиями, нерасчлененными ощущениями, запахами, смутными, но едва преодолимыми побуждениями. Это Он мог в ответ на подзатыльник рассечь Брайану лоб неподпиленным когтем или исчезнуть из дома на несколько суток, провести их в брожении по чужим фермерским полям, спать на дереве, а по возвращении сожрать полхолодильника. И если Ему совсем не давали, так сказать, садиться за руль, эта сволочь начинала беситься, словно некастрированный котяра по весне. Лишь теперь Эрик в полной мере осознавал, сколько титанической силы воли и интуиции понадобилось приемным, чтобы воспитать лабораторную химеру, не сажая ее на цепь. Они не знали, верно ли поступают и произойдет ли то, на что они надеялись, но в конце концов добились перелома. Не препятствовать чудовищу было самым большим подвигом веры, который Элис и Джон совершили, хотя знали, что рискуют страшно. Если бы они чуть дороже ценили собственное спокойствие и полагались не на Эрикову способность контролировать себя, а на дежурное здравомыслие… Нет, конечно, у Стентсона не было бы сейчас пересаженной кожи полосою от талии до бедра, и ладони бы он себе не разрезал о бутылочные осколки, воткнутые по стене вокруг особняка на Грешам Роуд; не случилось бы ни чертова олененка в Ричмонд парке, о котором написала «Сан», ни привода за драку, ни катастрофы в промзоне… А также университета, Крис, и даже этих двух американских дьяволов в потертых джинсах. И Кэт. Была бы тяжелая форма неврастении, клиническая эндогенная депрессия, шизофрения, хрен знает, что еще... Возможно, ранняя смерть от психического истощения, или, учитывая Эрикову саморазрушительную наклонность, суицид. Химера разодрала бы Стентсона изнутри, если бы ее персоне не отдали долю уважения. Раз ее появление на свет оказалось допущено, у нее тоже имелись рудиментальные права. Но ведь заснул же Зверообразный, спрятался в кокон, в конце концов! Позволил всем вздохнуть с облегчением.. И все-таки эпизод с Дином Эрику очень не понравился. Твою мать! Он был почти уверен, что с первобытными состояниями более или менее покончено.

- Итак… - хрипло произнес Стентсон. - Мы тут… Пол, вы задавали вопрос, что я думаю по поводу генной инженерии. Если доктор Нортон не возражает, было бы интереснее переадресовать вопрос ему, нежели слушать бредни человека знакомого с темой преимущественно по фильмам ужасов, - сдержать улыбку у Эрика не получилось. Он опустил глаза и отодвинулся в угол дивана, сев немного боком, чтобы с расстояния наблюдать за вежливо впутавшимся в разговор генетиком. – Хотя я бы сузил тему, потому что доктор Нортон, я полагаю, может надумать не один терабайт мыслей в секунду о своем предмете.

Доктор Нортон засмеялся в кулак, немного краснея. Он создавал несколько странное впечатление человека совершенно непривычного ко лжи и притворству, но понуждаемого скрывать что-то очень значительное. В иных обстоятельствах Стентсону непременно понравилось бы это открытое, серьезное и очень английское лицо. В докторе Нортоне чувствовалась старая интеллигентная островная порода людей, не отличавшихся особой красотой, но обладавших кое-чем более ценным – статью, осанкой, внутренней гармоничностью. Однако Эрика настораживало то, что Нортон держался как-то уж слишком взволнованно и напряженно. Нет, он не трусил и не был похож на человека неуверенного в себе. Он, скорее… черт! Стентсон не мог понять, что с ним не так. В самом деле, такое складывалось впечатление, будто Алан в нем узнал принца инкогнито, но виду при этом старается не показывать.

«Нет, ну что за бредятина, а?» - Эрик невольно сморщил нос по-кошачьи. – «Может, я красивый?»

- Я бы… я бы, пожалуй, предостерег молодых людей от того, - начал Алан Нортон, - чтобы искать в искусстве решения конкретных… узких этических задач. Даже… любых конкретных задач в принципе. Я уж, наверное, не вспомню, где это было сказано… как раз про научную фантастику… Что под видом «там и тогда» она представляет то, что есть «здесь и сейчас». На мой взгляд, это вовсе не комплемент. Потому как «здесь и сейчас» обратно пропорционально степени невежества художника сжимается до тараканов в одной конкретной голове и их физиологического состояния непосредственно в момент творческого акта. Только авторам с мощной научной и философской базой иногда… и очень даже нечасто, позволю себе оговориться, удавалось сделать более-менее точные футорологические прогнозы, - Алан усмехнулся. - А если говорить о генетических монстрах… Я, прежде всего, посоветую не забывать о том, что художество – это тоже заработок, и надо что-то производить. Нет конфликта – нет темы. Нет в произведении крючков, чтобы цеплять за душевные струны – нет массового зрителя. Нет массовости – нет дохода, нет контрактов, нет карьеры. Хотя на самом деле мы сейчас обладаем такими техническими средствами, чтобы обезопасить себя от любого монстра и систематически его изучить. Фильм, упомянутый вами… «Химера» - это типический – на мой предвзятый взгляд - продукт узости научного кругозора… и, я бы даже сказал, недалекости авторов. А уж эта «Генетическая опера»… У меня есть небольшая личная теория по поводу насилия и эротики...

- Поделитесь?

- Социально-историческая, - скромно усмехнулся Алан. - Если вспомнить, из каких явлений вышло современное искусство: о презираемых актерах, о полуголодной парижской богеме, о кабаре, о бродячих цирках… Все это - люди, впитавшие в себя дух… хм… вольной жизни, а вольность… она с незапамятных времен сопровождается двумя явлениями: беспорядочными связями и употреблением психотропных веществ. Однако обществу эту неприкаянную толпу до определенной поры удавалось изолировать, так что они варились в своем _milieu_ и взглядов агрессивно не насаждали… Но когда в XX они приобрели свой голос, а технология снабдила его мощным громкоговорителем, вот тогда у них появился шанс, не только потихоньку поигрывать на страстишках, но уже воспитывать зрителя по своему подобию, сделать из него не критика, а… как вы говорили? – Эрик нахмурился. – Соучастника, по-моему, вы сказали.

- Возможно… я много сегодня упражнялся в речепорождении… Сэр, вы, конечно… - Стентсон коротко засмеялся, - схематизируете безбожно.

- Ну, может быть, - Нортон пожал плечами, ничуть не обидевшись. – Я, в общем-то, не хотел вторгаться в эту область… Я по поводу монстров могу провести противопоставление в некотором роде. Вот вы отмечали, что не может быть дружелюбного монстра. Но в реальной жизни мы среди них живем. Йорки или чихуахуа – это же самые, что ни наесть уродливые чудовища, однако вполне, согласитесь, симпатичные и дружелюбные. У некоторых они вызывают неприязнь, потому что, дескать, нежизнеспособны в природе. При этом, оцените курьез: когда вывели немецкую овчарку, поднялись возражения против этой породы, потому что она слишком похожа на дикого предка! Мой вывод: у человечества сбиты все прицелы.

«А кто-то до сих пор питает иллюзии на этот счет?» - ухмыльнулся Стентсон. – «Люди чокнутые…»

- Когда напирают на «неестественность» клеточных и генных манипуляций, я просто… я сдуваюсь! – Алан развел руками и засмеялся напряженным смешком. - Я не знаю, честно признаться, как возражать на сентиментальные нонсенсы. Вставать зимой до рассвета, чистить зубы и натягивать, простите, брюки ничуть не более естественно… А уж, тем паче, гладить эти брюки! Между тем, проследив эволюцию, извиняюсь за выражение… утюга, мы убеждаемся, что человечество вложило значительный интеллектуальный капитал в это бессмысленное занятие, - студенты рассмеялись, чем явно очень польстили доктору Нортону. - К тому же, мы понятия не имеем, где провести границу между природным и искусственным в человеке, потому что именно «технэ» делает сапиенса сапиенсом. А культур мы наблюдаем тысячи как в синхроническом, так и в диахроническом разрезе. И вообще «естественность» – это слово гремучее, но пустое, как жестяное ведро… На мой взгляд, конечно.

- _Plus sonat quam valet_… - автоматически перевел Стентсон самому себе. - Так, вы не против создания генетических химер? – спросил он, прищуриваясь на Алана.

- Я… как бы это сказать… - доктор Нортон поскреб затылок и пригладил вьющиеся немного растрепанные волосы. - Я не против всего, что избавит человека от лишних тягот, болезней, преждевременной старости и смерти. Будь то овечка-донор с человеческим сердцем или искоренение наследственных заболеваний в геноме популяции… например, на Сардинии. Другая проблема – как люди распорядятся здоровьем, красотой и долгой жизнью. Но это уже не наша специализация, я боюсь… Скорее, ваша, сэр, - сказав это, Нортон опять внимательно заглянул Эрику в глаза. – Впрочем… даже не так… Общие моральные установки – это только отправной пункт для пошаговой разработки этики биологических манипуляций. То, что возникнут нарушения – это неизбежность, которую следует принять. Однако если все время бояться, что инновация попадет не в те руки, следовало бы запретить себе думать вообще. Каждый несет ответственность, но до определенного предела. В конце концов… Вы знаете, я еще с университета в некотором смысле проникся словами философа… Джона Стюарта Милла, если быть точным. Он рассуждал так: люди должны иметь возможность экспериментировать даже с конфликтующими идеями, потому что это единственный способ нащупать приемлемые модели совместного существования… Самый интересный парадокс в том, что если ошибочные взгляды подавлять, то правильные взгляды могут быть приняты по ошибочным причинам и неправильно использованы. Это… такое, может быть, немного фривольное сравнение… - Алан смущенно засмеялся под хитрыми загоревшимися взглядами Эриковых студентов, - это все равно, что блюсти воздержание по причине болезненных комплексов, а не по душевной, так сказать, потребности. Самый, так сказать, гниленький способ не совершить зла – это совсем ничего не делать. Если… Ну, например, перинатальной диагностике и оплодотворению in vitro ставят в упрек, будто эти технологии исключают момент неопределенности и игры шансов в… в процессе создания новой жизни. Но манипуляции с геномом это тоже неопределенность и игра шансов, элиминируя которую можно не только предотвратить распространение биологической угрозы, но и лишиться шанса создать некое более совершенное существо. Может быть, даже более человечное, нежели сам человек. Почему нет? Если нам удалось произвести искусственный интеллект, который некоторые операции осуществляет в миллионы раз эффективнее человеческого мозга, то со временем мы можем создать некую усовершенствованную версию нас самих, наделенную более высокими личностными качествами… более сознательными, более альтруистичными. Но это уж… ни я, ни мои праправнуки до этого не доживут, я надеюсь, - опять напряженный, немного грустный смешок.

«Аминь!» - подумал про себя Эрик.

- Главное, не слишком увлекаться совершенством, - заметил он между тем вслух. – События не торопите. _Quod cito fit, cito perit._ Мы еще слишком мало знаем о себе, чтобы пытаться кого-то другого сделать лучше.

- Ну, бояться, как бы чего не вышло тоже… Для этого благородного занятия существует особая профессия, - улыбнулся Нортон. - Один специально обученный чиновник за свою карьеру способен загубить в зародыше несколько сотен мало-мальски стоящих проектов.

- Может, и надо, чтобы они вылупливались по одному, а не целыми косяками.

- Ну, если б они еще и возникали косяками, то было бы, чем жертвовать… Во всяком случае, никто, наверное, не станет спорить с тем, что если человека избавить от забот о своем физическом состоянии, высвобождается большое количество полезной психической энергии.

«Воображаю», - Стентсон слегка закатил глаза и, отворачиваясь, состроил скептическую гримасу. – «От Окса бы в свое время камня на камне не осталось, если бы Сорренто и его дружков избавить от абстинентного синдрома. А если б им еще дать точку опоры и печень из титанового сплава, то они бы перевернули Землю нахрен…»

Неожиданно из соседнего зала, оттуда, где находился второй бар, разнесся громкий звон колокольчика. Эрик слегка вздрогнул и рефлекторно, словно кошка, повел головой, прислушиваясь. Тут же поймав себя на этом автоматическом движении, он вспыхнул и замер на секунду, зло скрипнув зубами: «Сколько уже можно отучаться? Ч-черт!» Все, конечно, заметили. Пол с Шоном тихо ухмыльнулись сами себе, и, бог их знает, чего они там подумали, а Нортон сделал вид, будто внимательно всматривается в глубину зала.

Лендлорд вышел из-за стойки и проорал на все заведение, так чтобы каждый посетитель услышал:

- Время, дамы и господа!

- Что-то они рано сегодня… - прокомментировал Алан, взглядывая на часы.

- Воскресенье, - хрипло сказал Стентсон, - половина одиннадцатого… Вы, господа, сейчас, как? По своим девичьим постелькам? – спросил он, обращаясь к студентам. – Это я к тому, что собираюсь зайти в колледж на пару минут. Если вы хотели от меня побыстрее избавиться, то можете соврать, что идете в «Ла Раза».

- Да ничего, еще десять минут до Питерхауса мы потерпим, - улыбнулся Аннаэрт.

- Вы видели? – возмутился Стентсон. – Ребят, а вы знаете, что я могу в следующем году оказаться вашим экзаменатором?

- Ну, если будет слишком большая разница между оценками двух экзаменаторов, то пригласят третьего, - невозмутимо парировал Пол.

- _Quod erat demonstrandum_… Пол, а вы не задумывались, почему к вам многие питают нежную страсть? Шутки шутками, но я вас прошу, не скальте вы зубы на всех-то подряд, - сказал Эрик, понижая голос так, чтобы новый знакомый, вставший тем временем из-за стола и собиравший вещи, разговора не слышал. – Их много, вы – один. Я – не колледжский тьютор, я вам политическое убежище и посильную протекцию могу предоставить только в ограниченных пределах. Начинайте уже производить фильтрацию базара…

Пол ничего не сказал, лишь кивнул.

Эрик намеревался зайти в колледж на пару минут в угасающей надежде отыскать карту «Ойстер» с пятидесятифунтовым балансом, которую он одолжил у Кэтрин и не то забыл где-то, не то потерял. Алан сказал, что у него машина припаркована в конце Тремпингтон стрит, поэтому, если остальные не возражают, он их проводит до Питерхауса и отправится дальше. Остальные как будто бы не возражали.

Вчетвером они вышли на Беннет стрит. Эрик по привычке пригляделся к темным деревьям во дворе церкви Сэйнт Беннет, к неосвещенным провалам ее арок и вдохнул посвежевший к ночи воздух. Над улицей тянулись едва уловимые следы хвойных эфиров и запаха речной воды, принесенного ленивым ветерком из-за стен Королевского Колледжа. Где-то неподалеку ухали горлицы – очевидно, они спрятались на колокольне, в окошках, предназначенных для сов. Эрик посмотрел наверх. Когда он был совсем еще мелким, он знал все птичьи гнезда в окрестностях своего квартала в Стивенидже. Чинить разорение он никогда себе не позволял, но если из обнаруженного гнезда слышался писк, у Эрика возникало ощущение, что он, натурально, умрет, если не проберется туда и не взглянет на птенцов. Его даже начинало слегка трясти от охотничьего возбуждения. Теперь же Эрик сам конфликтовал с Майерсом оттого, что последний как плевок себе лично в душу воспринял факт проживания в саду семейства мухоловок.

«З-забавно получается: раньше я навязывал чуждые ценности зверю, который существует внутри меня, теперь навязываю зверю, который существует рядом со мной…» - подумал Стентсон.

Животные, надо сказать, реагировали на Стентсона довольно странно, причем поведение их отличалось характерным единообразием: они встречали его испуганной агрессией, которая по прошествии некоторого времени утихомиривалась и зачастую перерастала в собственную противоположность. С копытными, правда, отношения складывались наиболее запутанно и неоднозначно. Впрочем, имело значение лишь то, что его взяли в свою стаю двуногие, на том и спасибо. И Кэт его не прогнала, когда узнала, что Эрик такое – и в первый, и во второй раз. Здесь следует наметить видимость парадокса. Кэтрин с несравнимо большей готовностью приняла химерическую физиологию Эрика и рудименты безусловных рефлексов хищника в его мозговой прошивке, нежели то, что у него было кристально человеческим: расшатанные нервы, сомнения, подозрительность, конфликтующие мотивы, взаимоисключающие идеалы, самооправдание, наконец, себялюбие, черт возьми! Наверное, так получилось потому, что он и сам невольно ввел Кэт в заблуждение, чем-то сходное с утопической мечтой нового знакомого о «существе более человечном, нежели сам человек». Эрик очень уж старался, до той поры, пока его - как ему показалось - не полоснули по живому. Тогда он единомоментно ощерил все свои клыки, выпустил все иглы и отравленные жала, вздыбил шерсть, зашипел и зарычал. И ушел. Даже собаку забрал. А потом вовсе сбежал на край света, где вместо того, чтобы спрятаться от «лжи» и «предательства», голыми руками убил человека. На краю света все оказалось слишком настоящим. Там чужое сумасшествие с доктором Стентсоном в главной роли, проливалось со страниц дрянных рассказишек из письменного стола Джерри Грея прямо на «реальную действительность». Там были настоящими охотники, «семейный бизнес» и измена… И затрещину от Дина Винчестера Эрик получил тоже настоящую, экзистенциальную, самые основы потрясающую - из-за нее не только пришлось ложиться на ринопластику, но и пересмотреть все, что Эрик до того думал, говорил и делал. С той поры он стоял на следующем: может, человек и способен сконструировать думающую машину высокого быстродействия, но из этого вовсе не вытекает, что в его силах смонтировать существо великой мудрости (Стентсон уж не стал Элу ничего возражать касаемо доказательства по аналогии). Лабораторный монстр соображал хорошо. Он был быстрый и сильный. И слабый, и уязвимый. И дурак. Но, хотя последнее представлялось ему худшим из несчастий, бедствие дает повод к мужеству.

Разговор с доктором Нортоном между тем принял более непринужденно-хаотический салонный характер и перескакивал с погоды на политику и урезание образовательного бюджета. Эрик вполуха слушал Алана, пока они шли вдоль древней, пустынной Тремпингтон стрит, удостоившейся упоминания у самого Жоффрея Шосье, более известного как Джеффри Чосер. Рассказ о двух кембриджских студентах, облапошивших вора-мельника, стал сценическим дебютом Эрика Стентсона, который в то время учился, как его нынешние подшефные оболтусы, на втором курсе. Доктор Стентсон был таким же оболтусом, если не хуже.

«Черт, как время летит…» - подумал он.

- Да, вечер пролетел… - отозвался Алан словно бы эхом. - Благодарю за интригующую беседу.

Они остановились около узких арочных ворот колледжа. Эрик в полутьме еще раз внимательно посмотрел на доктора Нортона и заглянул в его глаза. Все-таки Эл врал. Однако относительно чего и с каким умыслом, было совершенно не понять.

«Ладно, сову эту мы разъясним…» - Эрик улыбнулся доктору Нортону холодной улыбкой.

- Весьма польщен вашим интересом, - отвечал он с ироническим смешком.

- Ну, я надеюсь, что это не последняя наша беседа, - заметил Алан, опять почему-то смутившись, и достал из внутреннего кармана пиджака визитки. – Ну, так… на всякий случай. Я всегда, так сказать… к вашим услугам.

- Спасибо, только боюсь, что не могу ответить взаимностью, - сказал Стентсон, быстро пробегая глазами по Нортоновским контактам. – У меня сегодня не карточный день: проездной, и тот поглотили мрачныя пучины. Ну, вы знаете, как меня найти.

- Да-да, ничего страшного, - успокаивал доктор Нортон и, пожимая на прощание руку, даже взял Эрика за локоть. Стентсон, говоря Дину, что не любит, когда до него дотрагиваются малознакомые люди, тоже вовсе не преувеличивал. У него неприятный холод по спине прошел от этого жеста. Хотя Алан всего лишь очень старался выразить свое расположение к «принцу инкогнито».

На этом они распрощались. Доктор Нортон торопливой, но твердой походкой поспешил вниз в сторону средневекового акведука, отвечая на телефонный звонок, а Эрик со студентами зашли во двор колледжа, где тоже расстались. Студенты ушли к кампусу, а Стентсон медленно отправился по мощеной тропинке, исследуя двор колледжа. Заметив темную фигуру, один из портеров выглянул из-за двери рецепции, чтобы удостовериться, что в ночи по пятисотлетним закоулкам блуждают свои. Будучи окликнут, Стентсон вернулся к воротам, поздоровался вежливо с мистером Доннели. Пару минут они чинно обменивались пустячными новостями, потом Эрик поинтересовался, не находил ли кто карточку, и, получив отрицательный ответ, сказал что прогуляется по территории, может, случайно набредет. Портер предложил ему карманный фонарик, но Стентсон отказался – в сумерках он видел хорошо, а искусственный свет только мешал аккомодации. Натурально, близорукость Эрика всегда оставалась при нем, но освещенности ночью хватало, чтобы неплохо рассчитывать расстояния и различать предметы. Особенно четко Стентсон реагировал на движение, что, впрочем, никак не помогало в охоте на проездной билет. Однако из-за приспособленности к сумеречному зрению глаза у Стентсона давали сильный золотисто-зеленоватый отблеск, что создавало для него еще одну проблему в дополнение ко множеству прочих: как бы кто не заметил. _Tapetum__lucidum_, дьявол бы его побрал! От съемок на любительскую камеру со вспышкой приходилось отказываться под любым возможным предлогом, потому что у всех глаза на снимках выходили красными, а у Эрика светились, как у оборотня. Впрочем, Эрик вообще довольно брезгливо относился к любительской фотографии и запечатление своей персоны доверял только фотоаппарату Кэт, хотя более оттого, что ему нравилось быть вовлеченным в ее работу, нежели из страсти к самодемонстрации.

Стентсон отошел подальше от рецепции, завернул за угол часовни и вынул из кармана пачку сигарет. Закурил. По совести сказать, курение разрешалось только около студенческих корпусов, но это было наиболее незначительное хулиганство из того, что Эрик задумал совершить сегодня ночью. Уже проходя мимо по улице, он хищным и любовным взглядом ласкал углы, выступы, арки, карнизы и розетки скупого декорума Объединенной Реформатской церкви Святого Эммануэля на Тремпингтон стрит.

«Но сначала занести книги в офис и поймать чертову «устрицу»!»

Карточку Стентсон в конце концов отыскал. Она лежала на лавочке в центре Оленьего Парка. Очевидно, кто-то ее подобрал и оставил тут, вместо того, чтобы сдать, куда следует, сиречь мистеру Доннели.

«Вот, молодняк…» - подумал Эрик.

Подумав несколько секунд, он уселся на скамью, раскинув руки по спинке, и посмотрел на чернильное небо. Звезд из-за легкой облачности было немного. Как-то раз он так и провел на этой скамейке полночи, пока в один из портеров не пошел на обход по территории в четыре утра и его не обнаружил. Подумал сначала, что господин студент пьян. Пришлось объяснять, что Олений Сад колледжа Питерхаус - это модель райского сада за таинственной дверью в стене, и, покидая, его теплой майской ночью, впускаешь в сердце тяжелую тоску по несбыточному. Поэтому Эрик не смог себя пересилить и остался, надеясь, что утром чары рассеются.

- Доктор Стентсон, вы? – послышалось сзади.

Мистер Доннели, освещая себе путь, пробирался неловкими шагами через поляну отцветших нарциссов, длинные стебли которых доходили ему почти до колена. Эрик отвернулся и закрыл глаза от мечущегося по земле луча портеровского фонарика.

- Как успехи? Хотел вам помочь все-таки.

- Успехи беспрецедентные, - Эрик помахал находкой. – Мастерство сталкера, знаете ли!

- Ах, ну я рад, - отвечал мистер Доннели. – А то я смотрю, вас все нет… Простите, это вы курите?

- Черт… да, виноват. Душа просила.

- Ну, вы же знаете… - вежливо укорил портер. - Вы только окурки не…

- Я их скорее съем, чем брошу на святую землю, - оскалился Стентсон.

- Ну, «святую»! Не иронизируйте.

Стентсон рассмеялся.

- Да уж, какое там иронизировать! На этой самой земле сидючи, развился в чрезвычайно высокую психическую личность.

- Ну, что ж, за тем сюда и пришли, сэр, - строго заметил мистер Доннели, в студенческие годы звавший Эрика просто «Риком», а теперь настаивавший на обращении по всей форме: «доктор Стентсон». - Я, знаете, забыл сказать. Вы слышали, что в Лондоне произошло? Наверное, не слышали…

- А что такое? – Эрик немедленно напрягся, потому что в голове первым делом мелькнуло: «Кэт!»

- Да-а… два каких-то маньяка в районе Хампстед выстелили в парня из арбалета, затолкали в машину и скрылись. Их случайно на телефон из окна дома кто-то снял. Теперь ищут.

- Ох, ничего себе! – воскликнул Стентсон. – Из чего, простите? Из арбалета?

«Позвонить, что ли, поздравить? Они чего, обалдели, что ли, так спалиться?..»

- Вы имейте ввиду и супругу предупредите, - в обычной своей вежливо-наставительной манере сказал мистер Доннели. – От греха, знаете ли.

- Да, конечно, спасибо. Ну… да, на всякий случай… - Эрику от досады даже на мгновение расхотелось оседлывать Святого Эммануэля. – Я, пожалуй… буду отчаливать, увидимся тогда во вторник, сэр. Вы не против, если я пройду через музыкальную студию? Мне так ближе.

Разозленный и раздосадованный доктор Стентсон поспешил раствориться в ночном мраке, затопившем приватные тихие пространства похожего на крепость колледжа. Бесшумно ступая, он проскользнул через лабиринт зеленых изгородей, мимо крепких приземистых средневековых построек из серого камня и кирпича. В баре колледжа приглушенно звучала музыка и шум разговоров, многие окна еще были освещены. Пройдя по гулкому коридору мимо кухонь, Эрик попал на Литтл Сейнт Мэриз Лейн, маленькую боковую улочку, которая тянулась между двумя церквями: Черч ов Сейнт Мэри зе Лесс и намеченным в жертву Эммануэлем. Двор Сейнт Мэри был окружен невысокой чугунной оградой, через которую белые и желтые розы свешивались на улицу, источая ненавязчивый приятный аромат. За оградой среди густой растительности кое-где возвышались могильные плиты старого церковного погоста. Этими же плитами, скользкими, полустершимися, вросшими в землю была выложена петляющая тропинка через кладбище. В дальнем углу закрытая синей пленкой садовая компостная куча источала собственные прелые ароматы, которые мешались в странный букет с цветочным запахом.

Эрик внимательно огляделся по сторонам, заглянул в окна домов, примыкавших к Эммануэлю. Он решил осуществить задуманное уже не потому, что чувствовал приятный прилив энергии, а потом, что его охватила злость и беспокойство, для которых требовался громоотвод. Доктор Стентсон знал, что удовольствия получит теперь не больше, чем от любой другой терапевтической процедуры: полезно, но настроения никакого. Немного поколебавшись, он побежал, разгоняясь, в сторону объекта.

В греческой мифологии Апатэ - персонификация лжи

Окружение (фр.)

Больше звону, чем смысла (лат.)

Что быстро создается, быстро умирает (лат.)

Окс – Оксфорд.

Что и следовало доказать (лат.)

Tapetum lucidum — светоотражающий слой сосудистой оболочки глаза позвоночных.

«Черт… сейчас в… Интернет влезу…» - Эрик, следуя какому-то внутреннему ориентиру, почти не задумываясь, взбирался наверх, тело на автомате выдерживало баланс, руки и ноги сами отыскивали опору на шершавой холодной стене. Отталкиваться и двигаться вперед было легко – главное, не расколоть декоративные элементы. Иногда Стентсон сам себе удивлялся: ощущение было почти такое же, как если играть на гитаре с закрытыми глазами, когда пальцы сами прокладывают путь по грифу и струнам, в то время, как мысль уносится сколь угодно далеко. Однако музыку приходилось худо-бедно заучивать, а тут – сплошная импровизация, словно мышцы его обладали собственной интуицией. Нет, доктор Нортон, человек еще не разгадал тайн собственного трицепса, о какой такой более совершенной душе вы изволите толковать?

«Рожи бы они… свои… хоть не показывали…Узнают… ведь, в госпитале… Б…дь!» - металлочерепица громко всхлипнула под ногами, и Эрик мгновенным движением вжался в выступ стены, прислушался. «Черт! М-мать тв…» - он поднялся, сделал несколько быстрых шагов вверх по покатой крыше, снова набирая скорость и прицеливаясь к точкам опоры на водостоке и выступающем наличнике арочного окна. «И, главное, опять эти арбалеты долбаные… Что за подстава!» - Стентсон запрыгнул на крышу нефа и, слегка пригибаясь, подбежал к уходящей в небо башне колокольни. «Брайан, правда, сказал, что замял все это дело… Хорошо бы… Еще тот гусак…вечно несет… на приключения…»

Эрик выбрал самую затемненную, не обозреваемую с улицы стену и быстрыми, мощными, но грациозными движениями метнулся к первому ярусу, потом ко второму и, наконец, взобрался на третий, возвышавшийся метров на десять от крыши. Держась все время в тени, Стентсон выглянул на улицу, по которой все еще шли редкие прохожие. Отсюда были видны красные черепичные крыши Пемброк колледжа, светлые, шиповатые, словно бы вырезанные из состаренной слоновой кости башенки Королевского колледжа на Кингс Парэйд, подсвеченные с земли прожекторами. В воздухе начинала собираться тонкая туманная дымка, которая медленно клубилась в световых столбах. Где-то в центре, в районе Маркет Плейс гудели и ухали гитарные басы. «Надо Кармен позвонить… когда у них уже репетиция, наконец?..»

Найдя удобное место, Стентсон сел, упираясь одной ногой в колонну башенки, стянул перчатки и вынул из сумки мобильный телефон. Подключившись к Интернету, он принялся листать новостные каналы. Довольно быстро отыскался репортаж о похищении некоего Казимира Дуды, студента Королевскго Музыкального колледжа, а также видео, показанное в вечерних новостях. Весьма паршивого качества, надо заметить. Во всяком случае, на мониторе телефона Эрик не мог ни определить марку машины, ни даже по фигурам сказать, кто из двоих Дин, а кто Сэм. Два парня тащили что-то. Все. Закралась даже мысль, что это вовсе и не Винчестеры никакие…

«Фу-у-у ты…! Что б вас всех… вдоль и поперек! Долбо…ы!» - прорычал Эрик сквозь зубы, с некоторым облегчением проводя чуть подрагивающей рукой по лицу. «Всех ведь могли под монастырь…» - он открыл телефонную книгу, нашел номер Дина. «С ними связываться опаснее, чем даже со мной», - несколько минут Эрик раздумывал, звонить или не звонить, очень хотелось Дину обрисовать несколькими штрихами свое мнение по поводу происшедшего. Не хотелось, впрочем, чтобы Дин его послал вместе со всеми ценными рекомендациями, которые Эрик готовился дать. Наконец, почти машинально Эрик мазнул пальцем по экрану и включил набор. Долго не подходили.

- Стентсон? – голос Дина был удивленно-недовольным. Немедленно стало понятно, что звонок оказался весьма некстати. Чем охотники сейчас были заняты, Эрику страшно было даже представить.

- Дин, дорогой, я по тебе скучаю, - он не слишком хотел язвить, но само вертелось на языке. - Смотрю на то, как пошла в гору твоя телевизионная карьера, и думаю: может, наш развод был ошибкой?

- А, ты об этом… - буркнул Дин. - У нас все под контролем.

- Э-эм… это так теперь называется? Дин, я не могу, _natuurlijk__*,_ предъявлять вам претензии насчет того, что вы грязновато сработали. Просто мне как-то… несколько не по себе сделалось. Вы просвистели в миллиметре. Великовата нагрузка на нервную систему. В конце концов, мы в больнице засветились всей шайкой. Если вас по какой-то случайности идентифицируют на тамошних…

В трубке послышался смешок:

- Рик, если ты о CCTV, то я на камеру умею работать. Качество снимков гарантирую.

- Разве можно быть еще красивее? – Эрик с сарказмом ухмыльнулся в ответ, несколько оттаивая. – Я, кстати, думаю, если бы ты пошел в телезвезды, ты бы мог осчастливить гораздо большее количество людей.

- Я пробовал – не мое, - иронически ответил Дин. – Я уж как-нибудь по старинке, без «Добро пожаловать в матрицу, господа!»

- Ладно… - Эрик несколько поколебался. - Все прошло… без эксцессов? Ну, кроме…

- Да, все нормально, - тон Дина тут же сделался ледяным.

- Хорошо, это не мое дело.

- В общем-то, да, - отрезал Винчестер.

- Извини. Еще один вопрос позволишь…

Эрик не смог закончить фразу. Потому что совершенно неожиданно в его голове образовалась пустота, из которой через мгновение проступила отчетливая и чудовищно ясная мысль: «Тебя сейчас убьют…» За этой мыслью покатилась волна холода и ужаса, такого, какой Эрик испытывал лишь один раз в жизни – когда его убивали. Он инстинктивно огляделся по сторонам, но, естественно, никого рядом на крыше колокольни быть не могло. Тем не менее, странная идея оказалась столь навязчивой, что Эрик уже не мог ни вспомнить, о чем хотел спросить у старшего Винчестера, ни говорить в принципе. Вся его нервная система в считанные секунды возбудилась до какого-то почти истерического состояния, во рту пересохло, сердце колотилось. Стентсон совершенно не понимал, что с ним происходит.

- Эй, так чего там? – спросил Дин в трубке, прерывая затянувшуюся паузу.

- Нет, ничего… не важно, - с трудом произнес Эрик. – Извини, надо заканчивать.

- Блин… что там у тебя? – Дин, кажется, догадался, что со Стентсоном не все в порядке. – Перезвони, как разрулишь. Где ты, хотя бы скажи…

Однако Эрик, уже не слыша его и, не отвечая, отключился, спрятал телефон в сумку, перекинул ее через плечо и поднялся на ноги. Потом опять сел на карниз, держась рукой за прорезной орнамент башенки, потому что едва не потерял равновесие. Его охватила какая-то невиданная доселе немая истерика, к которой неожиданно присовокупилось мерзкое чувство, будто кто-то стоит за спиной. Эрик резко обернулся, но никого не увидел и на сей раз. Надо было бежать с этой дьяволовой башни и быстрее добираться до дома, а там пытаться понять, что означает подобный приступ паники. Доразвлекался… Может, от высоты… которая никогда в жизни его не пугала? Неужели, придется с Джоном говорить на эту тему? После похорон и последовавшего за ними ишемического приступа Эрик дал себе зарок делиться с отцом только положительной информацией… Опять тошнотворный ком ужаса из желудка к горлу, холод по позвоночнику и горячий удар крови в затылок.

«Господи, что угодно, только не сумасшествие…» - Эрик стиснул зубы и закрыл глаза. Он не представлял, как будет сейчас спускаться.

- Рас?..

Эрик дернулся. Что-то сказало ему, что если он сейчас же первым не атакует того, кому принадлежал тихий несколько даже растерянный голос, прозвучавший прямо из-за его плеча, то ему конец. Стентсон развернулся и, успев различить только бледный овал лица и блестящую кожаную куртку, врезал неизвестному что было силы кулаком по горлу, немного под углом, чтобы попасть в подъязычную кость. Раздался хрип, потом утробный рык, Эрика схватили и швырнули животом на скат крыши. Потом некто навалился, держа его сзади за шею с такой силой, что казалось его прихватил челюстями ротвейлер. Эрик ни мало не удивился оттого, что противник с легкостью выстоял против почти заведомо смертельного удара, и то, что этот противник – женщина. Он только знал, что его шанс выжить стремительно летит к чертям собачим.

«Делай же! Делай же что-нибудь!» - стучало в виске.

Она перевернула его к себе лицом.

- Господи, да что с тобой сделали? – рыкающим голосом проорала женщина, наполовину оскаливая ряды совершенно чудовищных зубов, похожих на акульи и словно бы выдвинувшихся из десен.

Эрик взревел словно пантера, поднятая буйволом на рога, и забился в железных объятиях девы так, как может биться, наверное, только пойманное дикое животное, предвидя верную гибель. Ему было невыносимо страшно, а в голове двумя безумными летучими мышами металось только «Делай что-нибудь!» и еще «Кэт!» Стентсон сам не понял, как случилось, что ему удалось вырваться и припереть чудовище к углу декоративной башенки. Полулежа он бил рычащее и ревущее существо ногами и сам рычал, и ревел, и скалил зубы, пока, в конце концов, ему не удалось наполовину спихнуть бестию с крыши.

- Да что же ты!..– закричала та.

В следующее мгновение Эрик ударил ее ногой по лицу. Чудовище сорвалось и с грохотом упало на крышу нефа, а оттуда скатилось головой вниз во двор церкви.

По-прежнему плохо соображая, что делает, Стентсон перебрался на противоположную сторону башни, глядевшую прямо на Трумпингтон стрит. Его уже не волновало, что он может быть замечен. Думал он только о том, что чудовище заперто во дворе, и он может выиграть несколько минут, если окажется сейчас же по другую сторону ловушки, которая все равно надолго монстра не задержит. Стентсон был уверен, что существо живо и весьма скоро оправится. Не заботясь ни об осторожности, ни о продираемых о камни и уже пропитавшихся кровью джинсах, ни о кровоточащих ладонях, Эрик в совершенно немыслимом даже для себя темпе преодолел расстояние в десять метров вниз по стене и спрыгнул на покатую крышу церковного кафе. Тут же поскользнувшись на росшей во влажных углах скалолазающей растительности, он крайне неудачно слетел на мостовую, прямо в канаву средневекового водопровода, тянувшегося вдоль Тремпингтон стрит. Как ни группировался, разбил о каменный край акведука колено, всю левую руку и плечо. Однако адреналин анестезировал все его тяжкие телесные, и попутно, кажется, блокировал рациональное мышление. Эрик вскочил на ноги и рванул со всей скоростью, которую мог в данный момент развить, к торговому центру, где в ожидании клиентов всегда стояло множество такси.

Добежав до рыночной площади он сбавил скорость и попытался немного усмирить колотившую его нервную дрожь. Эрик пошел шагом, приглаживая волосы, стряхивая хвойные иголки с промокшего рукава и время от времени со страхом оборачиваясь назад. Затем свернул на довольно людную Сэйнт Эндрюз стрит.

- В Ройстон можете отвезти? – сквозь зубы спросил Эрик у таксиста, стараясь держаться внешне спокойно, хотя в глазах у него многое можно было прочесть.

- Далековато едете. Вам куда конкретно надо?

- На станцию.

- А не хотите с Кембридж стэйшн? Там по прямой всего несколько остановок…Быстрее будет.

У Эрика возникло подозрение, что таксиста он напугал на каком-то несознательном уровне, и тот пытается от него избавиться.

- Не можете ехать, скажите прямо, я пойду к другому, - прорычал Стентсон.

- Да нет… я просто…

- Тогда к чему эти разговоры? – он сел в машину и зло хлопнул дверцей.

«Какая на ….й Кембридж стэйшн! До следующего поезда еще сорок минут, за это время хрен знает, что может произойти».

Сейчас он хотел только одного – сбежать из города как можно скорее и пока не думать о том, что через день он обязан снова быть в университете. Эрик вжался в угол сиденья. В голове снова понемногу начала наступать ясность и вместе с ней появились первые более-менее стройные мысли.

«Чего же ты творишь то? Истеричка…» - была первая из них.

Честно признаться, несколько успокоившись, Эрик вдруг потерял смутное ощущение причины своего ужаса перед существом. Когда он сломя голову бежал от церкви святого Эммануэля, он еще понимал, за что борется с таким отчаянием, теперь – увы, нет. Простительно было бы потерять разум, проснувшись под землей в заколоченном гробу, или если тебя сунули физиономией в клетку с голодными крысами, как Оруэлловского Уинстона. Но тут… Даже когда Динова пуля просвистела в маленькой тесной кухне, где вооруженные охотники прикончили бы Эрика в два приема и имели достаточно решимости это сделать, Эрик оставался спокоен и рационален. Здесь же логику вырубило напрочь, а на ее место заступило какое-то шестое чувство, которым он засек вампиршу, хотя не видел и даже не слышал ее приближения. Вот тоже загадка: как он, собственно, догадался, что имеет дело с вампиром? Ведь никогда в жизни их не видел – даже с убиенным докторантом матушки был знаком лишь по ее же рассказам. Эрик напал на вампиршу, не разглядев, не удостоверившись, не задумываясь, правильно ли действует. Шестое чувство вопило, что неожиданная и яростная атака – это единственное что еще может его спасти. От чего? Логика теперь сомневалась в том, что Эрика на самом деле пришли убивать. Однако на колокольне он был тысячу раз уверен, что ему конец. И он дрался словно бы не с разумным существом, к тому же женского полу, которое говорило, носило одежду, также как и он, и, кажется, его щадило. Он пытался сбросить с себя и раздавить ядовитого скорпиона. Скорпиона он сбросил, но не раздавил. Теперь на него было очень сильно обижено существо опасное и коварное, если верить характеристике, которую дал вампирам старший Винчестер. Опять спазм в шейных мышцах и липкий страх, но только уже совсем другого рода. Теперь, когда к Эрику вернулся здравый рассудок, он больше всего боялся каким-либо образом подставить под удар Кэтрин. Все, что угодно он мог пережить, но не это. К тому же, один раз он Кэт уже серьезно подставил, второго сам бы себе не простил.

«Надо завтра звонить Дину», - подумал Эрик. «И прекращать вые…я… Б…дь! Сколько можно распускать язык уже?»

За полночь Эрик наконец-то добрался до дома. Тихо войдя в прихожую, он увидел, что свет еще горит в кухне. Значит, Кэт не ложилась. Майерс выскочил из корзинки и подбежал к Эрику, пару раз тявкнув. Потом на его крайне выразительной физиономии появилось удивление, и пес с настороженным интересом принялся исследовать пятна крови у Стентсона на брюках, пытаясь пролезть носом в продранные на коленях дыры.

- Майерс, прекращай вампирить, я на тебя случайно наступлю, - устало сказал Эрик, проходя в гостиную и скидывая на диван сумку. Пес потянулся за ним, потом встал на задние лапы, больно скребя когтями по ноющим ссадинам. – Ину, не трогай меня, как человека прошу! –взяв пса за плечи, Эрик поставил его обратно на четыре лапы. – У Большого брата был хреновый день.

- Рик, это ты? – послышался голос Кэтрин из ванной.

- Точно может установить только ДНК-анализ.

- Сейчас я выйду, будем разбираться, кто ты и куда дел моего мужа. Хотя, может, ты мне больше понравишься, тогда разрешу остаться. Как себя проявишь…

Стентсон хмыкнул, даже приятные мурашки пробежали по спине от ее голоса… Черт, это ж надо было в такое дерьмо вляпаться! Винчестеры в умении подставить ближнего, выходит, дети малые по сравнению с ним…

Эрик стянул грязную, прорванную толстовку, потом чуть менее пострадавшую водолазку и сложил одежду на личном стуле Майерса. Пес вещдоками весьма заинтересовался и немедля приступил к осмотру. Наверное, они могли ему рассказать о чем-то, одному ему понятном. Присматриваясь к поведению пса, Эрик видел: тот чувствует что-то и ведет себя непривычно сдержанно. Неделю назад Брайан утверждал, что господин Майерс поначалу даже не подошел к ввалившимся в дом двум незнакомым мужикам, что было вовсе не в его правилах. Неужели флюиды твари?

«Однако…» - Стентсон в задумчивости почесал нос. У него начало вырисовываться предположительное объяснения собственной недавней истерики…

Кэт вышла, вытирая полотенцем волосы, когда Эрик пытался рассмотреть свои ссадины в зеркале. К счастью, они были расположены бессистемно и своего происхождения не выдавали. Посмотрев на Эрика, Кэт нахмурилась и поджала губы.

- Я тебе не нравлюсь? – спросил Стентсон, виновато улыбаясь.

- Как сказать… - отвечала Кэтрин весьма серьезным тоном. – Торс берем сразу на обложку, а вот фэшн-стиль требует реконцептуализации. Ты, парень, экстремальными видами спорта не увлекаешься случайно? Бэйсджампинг, фристайл мотокросс… паркур?

- Виновен, - развел руками Стентсон.

- А что случилось-то? Тебя на этот раз догнали?

- Да… ерунда, - отмахнулся Эрик. Ерунда, правда, уже начинала просить какого-нибудь анальгетика. – Оступился, ну и протащило немного, - врать было мучительно больно, словно каждое слово полуправды иглой втыкалось ему в небо. Он отвел глаза и обратился к Майерсу: - Вюрстхен, ты решил мою одежду растоптать? – пес глянул на него с выражением «А что?» - Ну, топчи…

- Рик, не переводи стрелки. Ты уверен, что в порядке?

- Да, все нормально.

- Тогда раздевайся, будем дальше знакомиться. Сейчас аптечку принесу. Кстати у тебя вид перевозбужденный, не накапать ли настойки из валерьяны, которую тебе Нино привезла?

Эрик вспыхнул.

- Укалывать изволите, моя королева?

Кэт рассмеялась хрипловатым ведьминым смешком и, оставив возглас без ответа, удалилась в кухню.

- Я просто поддался на рекламу, хотел ознакомиться с реалиями! – крикнул он ей вслед. – И вообще это была не моя инициатива, специальных заказов я Нино не делал. Если такой крышеснос их классики пили для успокоения нервов, я боюсь представить, какую «Формулу 51» они курили для стимуляции воображения!

- Морфий, - донеслось из кухни.

- Ах… ну, да.

- Рик, хоть ты не веришь, а я вообще ничего не почувствовала.

- Как можно это не чувствовать? В самом деле, мы же не из разных нервных клеток сделаны! - напряженно засмеялся Стентсон. – Если от алкоголя пьянеют даже осы с бабочками, то почему от валерьяны прет меня одного? В вакууме непонимания и насмешек! Так быть не должно, определенно, требуется другой подопытный. Здесь уже вопрос принципа…

«Ах ты черт… кого я пытаюсь обмануть с этой валерьяной? Сам себя…» - Эрик отправился в ванную смыть с лица грим, поскольку представать перед людьми в каком-то жалком недоделанном виде почитал за моветон. Гармоничнее выходило быть чудовищем вполне, нежели чудовищем с размалеванной мордой. Он включил кран и подставил лицо под струю воды. Глубокие царапины заныли, вода привычно окрасилась в телесный цвет. Через несколько минут, вытирая лицо лосьоном для снятия профессиональной косметики, Эрик почувствовал прохладную, словно ящерица, руку Кэт на своей спине рядом с тем местом у лопатки, где особенно саднило. Эрик любил ящериц, маленьких, юрких, чуть задевающих коготками кожу, если посадить их на ладонь.

- Рик, тебе помочь?

- Не беспокойся, я разберусь. Я вообще думал, как бы утаить сей конфуз, потому как сам виноват, недобдел.

- Коли не утаил, буду скальпели подавать.

Эрику не хотелось акцентировать внимание Кэтрин на своих телесных повреждениях. Однако слишком настойчивое сопротивление могло подогреть подозрения. Чем более незначительным ему удалось бы представить происшествие в глазах Кэт, тем лучше. Спокойнее. Прежде всего, для нее. Сообщать о том, что на него в Кембридже… вернее, что он сам в Кембридже напал на вампира, Стентсон не собирался. По меньшей мере, до выяснения обстоятельств. Кэт и без того как-то слишком молчаливо приняла события прошлой недели со всей вытекающей из них информацией для размышления. То, что заставляло ее всерьез задуматься, обычно заставляло ее замолчать.

- _Madame_, в таком случае, если вы не имеете ничего против, я продолжу разоблачаться, - сказал Стенстон, расстегивая ремень, на что Кэт иронически усмехнулась. Морща нос, он стянул с себя джинсы и, сев на край ванной, осмотрел запекшиеся раны на ногах. Взглядывая на Кэт, Эрик заметил, что та побледнела. – Зайчик, я говорю: лучше я сам. Оно страшнее выглядит, чем есть на самом деле.

- Да… чего уж там. В болезни и в здравии… - процедила Кэтрин. – Просто вера моя в безвредность твоего увлечения сильно поколеблена. В следующий раз бди тщательнее, - она села рядом с Эриком и принялась нервным движением рвать упаковку стерильной ваты. – У тебя спина как у того журналиста… Помнишь, в Осло? Когда он в клетку вошел…

- Ой, не вспоминай! - поморщился Стентсон, принимая у нее большой кусок ваты, пропитанный дезинфицирующим раствором. – Я извелся, пока львенок его не отпустил… Наблюдаешь, как зевака, а ничего сделать не можешь. Точнее, в голову приходили только радикальные методы. Но для этого требовалась полная катастрофа, иначе меня же потом затаскали бы по судам, - Эрик ухмыльнулся. - В конце концов, парень, наверняка, подписывал бумаги относительно того, что сам дурак, если его схацают. Однако держался молодцом… ах-х ты черт!

- Это я тебя? – Кэт отняла тампон от длинной ссадины на его плече, мягко провела пальцами по аспидной, переливающейся перламутром коже. – Терпи.

- Господь терпел и нам велел… - процедил Стентсон, выкидывая в раковину побордовевший от крови комок. – Сестра, тампон! – Кэт оперативно вручила свежий кусок ваты, и Эрик приложил его к левому колену, пострадавшему более всего. - С другой стороны, подоплека сего Геракова подвига какая-то уж совсем мизерная.

- Ну что ж…Как там Нино говорит? От каждого по способностям? – голос Кэт оставался серьезным, но в прикосновении ее Эрик ощутил новые полутона.

- Никто своих способностей до конца не знает. Следовательно, в усредненном профиле рассчитываем на от каждого, максимум, по минимуму… Ой! – Эрик невольно обнажил клыки, рыкнул гортанно.

- Эрик, извини, сложно понять, где у тебя синяки... – ладонь Кэтрин соскользнула с его разбитого бока.

- Правда, я красавчик? – Эрик опять невесело оскалился, поводя плечами. На руках его тускло горели густые констелляции люминесцентных точек.

- Это кокетство? – строго спросила Кэтрин.

Эрик выпрямился, заглянул ей в глаза.

- Нет, сарказм, - ответил он уже без улыбки.

- Слишком много агрессии против себя самого, - заметила она, отворачиваясь.

- Ну, кто-то же должен быть во всем виноват.

- Спорное утверждение.

- Зато, если считать себя непричастным ни к одному из мировых зол, выходит, ты -немощная плесень, а то, что у тебя внутри, совершенно безразлично не только Богу, но и даже Дьяволу. Соответственно, буде ты принесешь себя – исправленного и дополненного - в качестве подношения этому миру, он на тебя даже не взглянет! Потому что у него свои взрослые разборки с его Величеством Слепым Случаем.

- Казуистика.

- Ну, тогда и хрен бы с ней, еще чего-нибудь придумаю…

Эрик аккуратным, но довольно резким движением обнял Кэт за талию и притянул к себе. Кэтрин словно бы знала, что он это сделает. Она последовала за его жестом, оперлась коленом о бедро Эрика и сжала пальцами плечи, приникая к его лицу, лаская и целуя химеру. Всякое ее движение отдавалось в теле болью такой, что по временам у Эрика перехватывало дыхание, и он вздрагивал, но не останавливался, не позволял Кэт останавливаться.

«Пока больно - живешь», - откуда-то, словно из тысячелетнего тумана, долетел властный, недобрый голос Овады-сана.

- Йорис, телефон звонит…

Стентсон сквозь пелену сна почувствовал дыхание Кэт на своей щеке. Кэтрин трепала его по волосам, чтобы разбудить.

- О, господи… Кто там еще?.. Только начал отключаться… - прохрипел Эрик в подушку и закашлялся. Он опустил руку вниз, на ощупь отыскал мобильный около ножки кровати и, не глядя, нажал на клавишу. - Алло… - сказал он, совершенно охрипнув.

- Франкенстентсон, твою налево! Ты живой вообще? Или я зря, как дурак, парился?

Эрик аж подпрыгнул на кровати.

- _Du vet hur mycket tid?__**_ – прошипел он, быстро скидывая с себя одеяло и шаря по полу в поисках тренировочных.

- Чего? Стентсон, извини, можешь не разыгрывать спектаклей, я твой голос ни с чем не спутаю.

_- __V__änta två minuter***_.

- Ах, говоришь, это не для меня спектакль?

_- __Jag sa,__v__änta två minuter_!**** - раздельно с нажимом повторил Стентсон и даже скрипнул зубами.

- Две минуты, что ли? Ладно, жду… Видишь, как я быстро тебя раскусываю. А девочки на твой акцент ведутся?

- _S__kunk*****__._

- Сам такой.

- Рик, все в порядке? – послышался полусонный голос Кэтрин. – Хьяльмар, что ли, опять? Скажи ему, что он мерзавец…

- Да, да, маленькая…уже сказал… Спи, я уйду вниз, - процедил Стентсон, вскакивая и выбегая из комнаты так быстро, словно у него в руках был не телефон, а горящая головешка. Сначала он думал выйти в сад, но не мог вспомнить, закрыты ли окна в спальне, потому что с открытым окном наверху можно было расслышать каждое слово. Решил остаться на кухне.

- Да, Дин, слушаю… - сказал он тихо, выдвигая стул. На столе лежала пачка сигарет с зажигалкой – словно черт подбросил. Эрик сам не заметил, как вынул из нее сигарету и закурил. Это была… наверное, седьмая за вечер, если начинать отсчет с того момента, как состоялось странное знакомство с генетиком.

- Я, кажется, просил тебя перезвонить, - ответил Дин.

- А-а… Когда? И… почему такое внимание к моей скромной персоналии?

- Стентсон, ты издеваешься? – возмутился старший Винчестер.Он был явно раздосадован и, кажется, слегка… ну, не то, что бы сконфужен, а озадачен, скорее. – У меня сложилось впечатление, что к тебе бледная с косой подвалила! Потом я решил-таки перезвонить сам – телефон отключен. Наверное, нужно было забить болт на тебя и на твой дрожащий голос. Извини, если помешал развлекаться.

- Дин, я… я даже не слышал, что ты просил… - Эрик потер висок. - А телефон я разбил, ну, тот, новый… Когда от вампиршы в Кембридже драпал.

- Кхм…- повисла пауза, потом Дин переспросил: - Я не ослышался?

- Нет. Ужасная потеря… - ответил Стентсон, выдерживая серьезный деловой тон, - мне его очень не хватает…

- Хочешь поговорить об этом?

- Да, если… если тебя не затруднит меня выслушать. Впечатлений масса, а поделиться, опасаюсь, не с кем.

- М-да… очешуенно, - Винчестер опять замолчал на несколько секунд. Эрик ждал, нервно покусывая клыками кожу на запястье. - Я завтра буду в Лондоне, позвоню, когда освобожусь… Она тебя найти не может?

- Нет. Думаю, нет… наверное. Хорошо, я весь день дома. Звони, я подъеду… Там были некоторые очень настораживающие детали.

*Естественно (голл.)

**Ты знаешь, сколько сейчас времени? (швед.)

*** Подожди две минуты. (швед.)

**** Я говорю, подожди две минуты.

***** Придурок (швед.)


End file.
